


Repute and Rapture

by TheTruthHertz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1800's England, Anger, Avoidance, Blushing, Chocolate, Colonialism, Confusion, Dancing, Death of a loved one, Dressing scenes, Drinking, Duchess Garnet/Servant Pearl AU, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship Sardonet, Garnet comparing her husband and Pearl, Garnet flustering Pearl, Garnet is from Tanzania, Garnet is thirsty, Garnet speaks Swahili, Gossip, Grief/Mourning, Ice, Letters, Long glances, Memories, Mistress, Night maze run, Panic Attacks, Past Kidnapping, Pearl squashes a spider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Presents, Rolled ankle, Sardonyx is affectionate, Sardonyx is scheming, Separation from family, Stolen Glances, Sugilite pushes Sardonyx's buttons, Surprises, Tea, Tears, Teasing, The Dorchester Maze, Traveling Husband, Ube Roll, Wandering Thoughts, accidental contact, angry conversation, caught staring, discrete staring, fancy parties, flower gift, friendly arguement, household responsibilities, hurtful words, racing hearts, secret party, society is wrong on a lot of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: The mysterious Garnet, Duchess of Osmington, is known for her distinctive taste.  Her husband, the Duke of Osmington, is often gone traveling with his merchant business for many months at a time.  As a result, the duchess barely leaves her lonely estate.  That is until Sardonyx, the Archduchess of Dorchester, decides to give a ball to divert her mind from her recent widow status.  Sardonyx invites Garnet and to her surprise, the duchess attends it and steals every gaze from the most prestigious guests to the most humble servants. Pearl, Sardonyx’s not-exactly-ordinary maid is no exception.





	1. A Captivating Party

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Duchess Garnet/Servant Pearl AU! A wondrous collaboration of writing and art between Dokirosi and I! We've both worked together on this story line and are super excited to share this.  
> Occasional pieces drawn by Dokirosi will come along with this story, so check beginning and ending notes for any links to these fabulous pieces!
> 
> Ratings will change as the story progresses. I will also include the /*** and ***\ markers for any spots that some might want to skip.
> 
> With that, enjoy!

^^^^^^

The Duchess of Osmington receives an invitation in the mail from a good friend.

^^^^^^

 

            Sturdy fingers worked to nimbly maneuver the silver letter opener to slice the pressed red wax away from the exterior of the parchment.  Between the digits of the hand holding the yellowed paper, a flourish of black ink could be seen forming the following addressee.

            Lady Garnet Collingwood of Osmington

            Thick lips were briefly pulled down into a frown as the knife sliced through the middle of crest stamped into the red wax instead of cleanly removing the whole seal.  A finger tenderly ran over the familiar crest; a sigh slipping into the air.  However, the letter had been successfully opened, and the contents were eagerly removed.  The tri-folded piece of parchment was carefully unfolded.

 

                        My Dearest Garnet,

 

                                   You are cordially invited to attend the grand ball  
                         I am hosting in the evening on the 13th day of the month  
                         of April in this year.  Divine food, energetic dancing, rich  
                         entertainment, smooth drinks, and of course the best  
                        company provided by yours truly.  I sincerely wish you will  
                         accept this invitation and grace us all with your radiant  
                        presence.

                                On a more personal note, I hope you have been able  
                        to find enjoyment and company in your days while Lord  
                        Osmington has been off traveling these past four months.  
                        As always you are welcome to come spend time here in  
                        Dorchester for however long you like.

 

                        With Love,

 

                        Sardonyx

 

            A soft chuckle drifted through the quiet studio.  Deep brown eyes moved back and forth as they read through the letter several more times before carefully folding and sliding the letter back into its envelope.  With a ruffle of the fabric of her dress, Garnet stood up and walked through the empty halls of the manor into the personal study of Lord Osmington.  Here, the calendar was kept.  Fingers brushed over the surface from the current date to the one listed in the invitation.  Two weeks away.  A smile formed on thick lips.

            _Perhaps I’ll go._

            On the night of the 13th of April, the entire Dorchester manor was lit up.  Music drifted through the pleasantly cool air as carriages made their way up the cobblestone path to the gigantic building’s entrance.  Lords, ladies, nobles, and more dressed in their finest, flocked to the doors.  In the great hall, invited guests gathered to dance, talk, and dine together.  A long table loaded with all sorts of fresh fruits, cured and cooked meats, creamy cheeses, soft breads, rich chocolates, hot dishes, and fluffy pastries was pushed to the side to allow plenty of room for the dancefloor.  At the end of the great hall, the musicians were stationed on a short stage, providing vibrant tunes for the hundreds of guests to enjoy.

            A moderately decorated black carriage pulled to the front.  The male servants stationed there opened the door and offered a hand to the lady exiting it.  No escort was within the carriage.  The woman held her head high and strode towards the huge manor.  Heeled boots softly clicked against the grey marble steps up to the heavy, engraved, oak double-doors.  Hands grabbed and lifted the edges of the wide dress and the many layers of petticoats underneath to prevent them from being dirtied or stepped on.  The doorman welcomed her as she was approached by a herald.  With a short exchange of words the man turned and announced in his bold voice,

            “Her Grace, the Duchess of Osmington!”

            Many heads turned, their attention drawn to the stunning figure gracefully walking down the white marble steps.  Pastel pink and blue silk pulled to form elegant drapes, began at the front waistline and cascaded around towards the back, repeating until they reached the end of the dress.  The color of the drapes alternated back and forth between the pink and the blue silk; beginning with pink and ending with blue.  Tiny diamonds were sewn into the formfitting pastel pink bodice, accompanied by detailed flowers embroidered all over with thick pale blue thread.  Similar patterns and themes could be seen reflected on the edges of the drapes.  The ball gown with the sweetheart neckline complimented the woman’s round chest, while the white, rolled, off-shoulder straps didn’t even try to hide the wide, strong collarbones and deltoids.  Dark walnut skin contrasted beautifully with the soft color of the gown.  Around the woman’s neck were two strings of twelve, half karat, square cut, rhodolite garnets set into masterfully crafted silver flowers.  In the middle of the necklace’s strands, was a single, square cut, three karat rhodolite garnet connecting them all.  Ears were adorned with simple pieces of jewelry.  On the left ear was a bold, blue sapphire set into gold, while the right ear was deep ruby set into silver.  The stud earrings shimmered in the chandelier light just like the jewels in her dress did.  Strong deep brown eyes scanned over the great hall, taking in all of the exquisite gold and red decorations.  Mid-shoulder blade length dreadlocks were wrapped into a large bun set at the back of the woman’s head with the ends of the locks falling down the back of her neck.  No hat adorned the top of her head.  Thick lips were held in a line as pastel blue, calf length, heeled boots took another step down the wide, polished, smoothly carved steps.  A collective gasp taken by everyone in attendance could be felt.  It didn’t take long for all eyes to focus on her while she finished approaching the dancefloor.

            “Garnet!” A silky accented voice called out as an even taller woman appeared out of nowhere and swept the newcomer into a tight hug.

            Two huge kisses were placed on either cheek of the flustered woman, red lipstick leaving obvious marks.  Genuine laughter burst from Garnet.

            “Sardonyx, it’s good to see you,” came her quieter, heavier accented response.

            “And here I was doubting that you would come, after so many months of no contact with you I was afraid you had resigned yourself to being in isolation the rest of your life!”

            The Archduchess of Dorchester, Sardonyx Lennox wore a huge smile.  Lips painted with red beeswax were parted to show two lines of perfect, white teeth with a noticeable gap between the front of the two upper ones.  Bold hazelnut eyes shined with joy, ever so slightly squinted from smiling wide.  Smooth, cool copper skin was modestly covered by the ink black dress while tight, honey blonde curls were pinned into a large, feathered, black hat.

            “I couldn’t refuse your invitation, especially considering the circumstances,” Garnet explained.

            Sardonyx put a hand on the dark woman’s shoulder.  “Don’t you worry about me.  Even though Edward is gone, I will always have him in my heart.”

            “That was one of the dresses he designed and had made for you, isn’t?”

            “Indeed, my favorite one of the many he commissioned.  I’d say the color makes me appreciate it even more,” the archduchess admitted as she spun around once to show it off.

            “He was good to you,” Garnet smiled.

            “Yes.  And while I miss him terribly, he wouldn’t want me moping around the hallways.  So, we are having a party instead!”

            Brown eyes glanced around the area.  “Looks amazing, I’ll be sure to enjoy myself.”

            “Excellent!”

            Sardonyx pulled out a black, lacy, handkerchief and wiped away the red marks on Garnet’s cheeks.

            “Bismuth did an excellent job arranging the food for tonight, I encourage you to try as much as you want.  And you let me know if you need anything,” she added in a quieter tone.  “If you need some space, or anything.”

            “Thank you, Sardonyx, I really appreciate that.”

            The next couple of guests were announced by the herald.

            “I will catch up with you again, got many guests to welcome,” Sardonyx gracefully twirled away, but not before giving Garnet one last hug.

            Garnet’s smile faded as she turned to face the great hall and the hundreds of guests.  She noticed several groups of them staring at her, their mouths moving in rapid succession.  Hands momentarily clenched into fists before being clasped in front of her.  With a heavy swallow, Garnet headed towards the buffet table.

 

            “The Duchess of Osmington, she sure knows how to make a scene,” a lady in a light pink dress began.

            “No escort, I can’t imagine why she couldn’t find one,” the lady with the fan added to the topic.

            “Well the Duke of Osmington is off yet again traveling, his merchant business has been expanding,” a third lady in an embroidered white dress supplied.

 

            A heavy swallow bobbed Garnet’s throat as she pressed on through the crowd, pausing briefly to politely greet those she came across directly and those who didn’t intentionally turn their backs to her as their lips moved in time with hushed whispers.

 

            “It’s quite ingenious of the archduchess to have the party set up with a banquet table.  This way she avoids the awkward seclusion of her dear friend that would occur had it been set for us to dine,” the lady in the white dress remarked.

            “Less work for her servants too,” the lady in the pink added.

            All three sets of judgmental eyes followed the dark woman as she slowly made her way towards the mountain of food, only pausing to greet those she passed along the way.

            “She’s hard to miss, aside from the obvious, just the way she stands so tall with her square shoulders jutting out.  I’d even dare to say she makes some of the lords in here look small and soft,” the woman with the fan snidely remarked.

 

            Garnet finally arrived at the table, gently picking up a black ceramic plate and habitually heading over to an area of the table that wasn’t close by any other guests grabbing their food.  Most weren’t pleased by the idea of a woman or person like her sharing the same serving utensils.  The grip on her plate tightened ever so slightly and she took a deep breath.

 

            “At least she is civilized,” the pale lady with the fan sighed.  “The Osmington’s certainly worked hard to accomplish that.”

            “For all their hard work, they certainly missed a few spots.  I mean, look at her hair.  The Duke must have not noticed or cared before he left, otherwise she would have a more proper style than those unsightly, rolled locks,” the fair lady in pink pointed out.

            “Well, she was in her early teens when she was brought over,” the lady with the fan excused as she moved the lacy object back and forth.  “Not all of her native styles, tastes, and habits could be completely changed.”

            “Very true,” came the dramatic sigh.

 

            Pieces of food selected from the vast array were carefully placed on the small, thin, black ceramic plate.  Her shoulders itched as that sensation like she was being watched weighed on her.  Garnet felt that her every movement or choice was being graded and picked apart.  Thick lips pulled in and expelled another soothing breath of air.  After assembling a mix of fruits, meats, breads, and a couple of chocolates, Garnet looked around for any familiar or new dishes she wanted to add.  Perhaps if she was lucky she would see something that could have been served at her home.

 

            “I must confess, I don’t know the circumstances surrounding the Duchess of Osmington.  More specifically, how she came to be.  For a well to do family it is surprising that their oldest son would marry someone outside of the many eligible Englishwomen around here,” the woman in the white dress spoke up.

            “Terrance Collingwood the second’s father, Terrance Collingwood the first, was heavily involved in the creation of trade routes with Tanzania.  He was one of the many merchants sent over to establish connections and gain access to their precious stone deposits.”

            “Is that so?  And that would explain her jewelry no doubt.”

            “In a way,” the lady wearing the light pink dress slightly nodded.  “There’s more to it.”

            “Then go on!”

            “As I was saying, they were trying to set up trading posts and acquire mining rights.  However, the local government, if you could even call it that, proved to be nearly impossible to work with.  Eventually, he, and the other English merchants, staged a coup to overthrow the foolish matriarch over the area and put into power those who were better inclined to do business with them.”

            “Oh!  A strategic approach.”

            “Yes.  With permission to start mining the sapphires and rubies found in that area of Tanzania, all seemed to be going well.  That is until the overthrown matriarch stepped in with her remaining loyal followers and resorted to physical violence to try and drive them away from the huge deposits.”

            “I have no doubt in my mind who won that little skirmish,” the third snidely commented towards the lady with the fan.

            The first cleared her throat, obviously displeased at being interrupted.

            “As part of the peace negotiations following Duke Osmington’s victory, he promised that the matriarch’s own daughter would be betrothed to his son, thus forming a familial bond.  The young teen was taken to England to be properly educated and prepared for her role as his son’s wife.”

            “And that explains it!  I see now.  Such a charitable thing to do,” the lady in the white dress sighed.

            “Ever since then, mining has run smoothly.  The current Duke of Osmington has been able expand on his father’s business and has been entering the tea and ivory markets.”

            “All while the Duchess of Osmington was civilized and brought to this wonderful country to enjoy this fine life she would have never been able to know.”

            “Exactly.”

 

            One dish caught the dark woman’s attention.  It was a slice of French bread, with large pieces of tomato and cheese on top, toasted until the cheese had melted and seasoned with salt and pepper.  The cheese concerned her slightly, due to her stomach not responding well to it, but she figured a small portion wouldn’t hurt.  With her plate complete, Garnet turned to look out at the crowd.  Thick lips were pursed as she tried to determine the best course of action.  There were a decent number of people that wouldn’t mind her presence that she could go converse with.  Brown eyes glanced towards the entrance where Sardonyx was still busy welcoming the last of the guests.  Eventually, she decided that she might as well try to be social.  It was a party after all.  The Duchess of Osmington made her way over to a group of acquaintances.  The Lords and Ladies greeted her politely.  Talk about the weather, politics, pieces of gossip, and such floated around as the guests casually consumed the food on their plates.  Servants made their rounds, offering glasses full of champagne, wine, brandy, or scotch.  For the most part, Garnet spent the majority standing, listening and observing, while occasionally contributing to the ongoing conversations.

            Brown eyes glanced back down at the empty plate in her hand for the tenth time.  It was time to go put it down.  The dark woman turned to look around for either a servant or a place to set used dishes.

            “May I help you, your Grace?” A voice came from her right.

            Garnet turned to see one of Sardonyx’s servants addressing her.  Her mind paused as she took in the unfamiliar face.  The tall, thin woman, almost sticklike, had light ginger hair that was neatly contained within the standard, ruffled, white bonnet.  Sharp, sky blue eyes stood out amongst her fair skin.  She wore the typical outfit for a maid in Sardonyx’s house, which consisted of an ankle length pale blue dress, a white apron secured at the top and around the waist, white stockings, and polished, black leather shoes.  For a long moment Garnet just stared at the woman.  A blush started to slowly form on pale cheeks.

            “Would you take this back?” the duchess quickly recovered, extending the empty plate out to the maid.

            “It would be my pleasure to!” she smiled widely.

            The ceramic object traded hands, and Garnet turned back to the conversation after the maid had quickly left for the kitchens.

            Only minutes later the duchess had to contain another sigh of apathy.  She needed to move around, the high-ranking individuals she was talking to were becoming too much.  Discreetly Garnet surveyed the area, trying to locate Sardonyx or another familiar face.  The archduchess was moving about, her voice carrying easily over the bustle of the full room.  Garnet excused herself and worked her way through the room towards her friend.  Halfway there, she paused.

_I really shouldn’t be demanding all of Sardonyx’s attention, she needs to perform her duties as the host._

            Sharp eyes noticed an open door that led to one of the many hallways lined with windows to the outdoors.  The pastel dress swished as Garnet made her way to the exit.  A sigh of relief was let out as she entered the quieter, wide, dimly lit hallway.  Music and boisterous talk could still be heard, but it was pleasantly muffled.  Sardonyx’s manor was exquisitely decorated.  Baroque styling was imprinted onto every surface.  From the support pillars, to the frames holding up the various paintings, to the furniture, to the ceiling, to the massive, draped, velvet curtains outlining the wide windows.  Gold leaf, white paint, marble, jewels, no expense was spared.  A smile graced thick lips as Garnet enjoyed the beauty of the familiar halls and the serene scenery of the manor’s huge garden.  Candlelight guided her through the hallway.  The duchess turned and took the few steps towards a nearby window to look out at the green plants bathed in both the light from the manor and the natural glow of the half-full moon.

            Hurried footfalls echoed through the hallway, accompanied by almost discernable words.  Out of curiosity, Garnet spared a peek over her shoulder and around the curtain partially obscuring her view, to see who was walking down the hall so quickly.  The maid from before was moving as fast as would be polite to in order to get to her destination.  Sharp brown eyes noticed that the white bonnet was precariously hanging onto the woman’s hair and was sure to fall off any second.  Seconds later the, the ruffled piece of cloth leapt for the ground.

            “Oh don’t you!” came the exasperated voice as the maid was forced to halt her march.  “Come back here.”

            Garnet had unknowingly turned her body to watch the scene unfold.  The pale woman’s light ginger hair was cut short and was swept towards the back of her head.  Garnet now understood why the bonnet was able to make its escape, there wasn’t much hair to hold it in place, and the woman’s round head was perfect for things to slip off of.  Long fingers snatched the troublesome object off the floor and the maid worked to secure it onto her head.  Blue eyes widened when they caught sight of the duchess watching her.  Pale cheeks burned with red.

            “Is-is there anything I can help you with, your Grace?” the maid tried to detract from her embarrassing moment.

            Garnet was at a loss for words at the moment, she hadn’t considered the consequences for being caught watching the thin woman.

            “What is your name?” she opted for.

            “Oh!” cheeks seemed to burn with even more red than before.  “Pearl.  Pearl Smith,” the pale woman respectfully bowed.

            “I haven’t seen you around here before.  Then again, it’s been a while since I’ve last visited Sardonyx.  I mean, Lady Lennox,” Garnet quickly corrected her lack or formality.

            “I began my employment here only a couple of years ago.  Lady Lennox has been most kind and generous towards me.”

            “She is a great woman, and an even better friend.”

            “Then why don’t you visit more often?” right after the sentence came out, the servant snapped her mouth shut.  “I am so very sorry, that was very rude of me.  No doubt as the Duchess of Osmington you have a lot on your plate.”

            “Don’t be,” Garnet raised up her hand while smiling softly.  “It is a good question to ask.”

            “There you are!” a new voice joined the two.

            Pearl snapped to attention and Garnet whirled around to see Sardonyx making a beeline for her.

            “Hiding out in the hallways?  How am I supposed to dance with you?”

            “Dance with me?” Garnet slightly chuckled.  “I don’t think that would be proper…”

            “Nonsense!  It would be even less proper if I were dancing with some male escort!” Sardonyx waved off as she took a hold of Garnet’s arm.  “Come now, they are just about to start another song.”

            “Oh um…” the duchess glanced back at Pearl, trying to think of how to politely say goodbye in the rushed moment.

            The archduchess noticed her friend’s halted movement and caught sight of Pearl.

            “Have you two become acquainted?” she grinned.

            “Just now,” Garnet replied.

            “Well let’s make it a proper introduction.  Garnet, this is Pearl Smith, a new employee of mine.  She is intelligent, skilled in a variety of trades, and can do anything asked of her.”

            “You are too kind, my Lady,” Pearl blushed, bowing her head as fingers played with the edge of her apron.

            Sardonyx simply pushed the light objection away.  “And this is Garnet Collingsworth the beautiful, talented, gracious, and humble Duchess of Osmington.  One of my dearest friends and an owner of a truly pure heart of gold.”

            Garnet didn’t try to contain the groan as she tried to pull away, but Sardonyx kept a firm arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug.

            “It’s a pleasure to be formally introduced, your Grace,” Pearl bowed.

            “Lady Garnet, that’s how everyone else in Sardonyx’s house addresses me,” the dark woman corrected as she pried herself from the archduchess’s grip to hold her hand out towards the pale woman.

            “Of course, Lady Garnet.”

            Hands were clasped together in a handshake.  Garnet was momentarily surprised by Pearl’s strong grip, but quickly adjusted hers to match.  The pale woman’s hands were warm and rough.  A heartbeat was skipped inside of Garnet’s ribcage as she unconsciously held her breath.  After another moment, hands fell away from each other.

            “It was a pleasure to meet you as well,” Garnet finished as she turned to take a step towards her friend.

            Sardonyx was grinning widely, mirth sparkling in her hazelnut eyes.  The duchess gave the taller woman a questioning glance, but it was waved off.  Before Garnet knew it, she was in the middle of the dance floor partnered with Sardonyx as they moved through the various steps, turns, and trade-offs.  Several dances passed before the archduchess had to make her way through all of her guests to ensure they were having a fabulous time.  Garnet went for a second round of the delicious food and even had a glass of brandy.  Her high spirits from dancing with her friend couldn’t be spoiled by the scrutinizing eyes that constantly followed her around.

            For the rest of the party, the Duchess of Osmington simply stood on the wall and watched the excitement around her.  Deep brown eyes caught sight of Pearl weaving around assisting the upper-class citizens a number of times.  It was hard to pull her eyes away from the servant for some reason.

            True to Sardonyx’s nature, when the time came for everyone to head home, she was at the entrance wishing them safe travels and thanking them for attending.  When Garnet arrived at the doors, long, strong arms pulled her in for a hug and two kisses were placed on her cheeks once again.  With a smile, the duchess returned the friendly gesture.  Promises were exchanged to reduce the amount of time that would pass before they saw each other again.  A soft smile formed on thick lips as she rode in the carriage back towards her lonely manor.  Attending the party had been a pleasurable choice.  Fingers traced the light palm of her right hand as the carriage rumbled on.  The feeling of the labor hardened hand firmly gripping hers could still be felt.  It was puzzling to Garnet that of all the fancy and beautiful things she saw that night, the one thing that stood out the most was a servant dressed like all the rest.  Silently she resolved that a personal visit to her dear friend Sardonyx was long overdue.  They had much to talk about.


	2. Talks in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Garnet makes a personal visit to the archduchess Sardonyx.  
> Pearl has a hard time serving tea and keeping her eyes off the visitor.

^^^^^^

Garnet and Sardonyx talk about a variety of topics as they walk in the archduchess’s stately garden.

^^^^^^

 

            Rich laughter floated through the warm afternoon air as bees, ladybugs, and hummingbird hawk moths drifted from one flower to the next.  Two women walked side by side through the colorful rows and clusters of vegetation.  The Duchess of Osmington’s laughter slowly died down as they continued at their leisurely pace.  A toothy grin was spread across the Archduchess of Dorchester’s face, obviously pleased with being able to make her dear friend laugh like that.  Sardonyx looped her arm around Garnet’s, patting the back of her hand affectionately.

            “You need to do that more often,” came the soft chide.

            “Do what?” Garnet wondered as the last of her deep laughter died down.

            “Laugh.  Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with your serious demeanor, but when it’s just us, it’s OK to let go a bit.”

            “I’ll keep that in mind.”

            Deep brown eyes wandered over the bunches of soft blue, pastel pink, and pale lavender chrysanthemums running alongside the section of the dirt path they were following.  Sardonyx’s garden was just as impressive as the rest of her manor.  For the first eight acres nearby the manor, clusters of peony, lavender, and primrose were sprinkled all throughout the well-maintained grass.  Tall dogwood trees cast shadows over parts of the dirt path that lazily weaved its way around and about all twenty-five square acres of garden.  Bunches of lupine crowded around the dogwood trunks, the short pillars of soft violets, pinks, yellows, oranges, and blues contrasted nicely with the white flower of the dogwood tree.

            “How are your orchards doing?” Garnet inquired.  “It’s springtime, I’m sure lots fruits are already growing.”

            “They are doing wonderfully.  In a couple of months, I expect to begin harvesting buckets of apples, cherries, peaches, grapes, and more.  This year I was able to acquire a couple more beehives and had them placed nearby with the others.  No doubt the additional hardworking insects will improve the trees’ yield this year.”

            “That is wonderful news.”

            Garnet glanced off to her side to try and see the blossoming lines of trees that made up the Dorchester orchards.  Deep brown eyes passed over the open, grassier two thirds of the garden.  Old, sturdy, oak tress stood scattered in the field, surrounded only by the semi-groomed yellow-green grass.  Maples, hazels, and pines gathered to form several refreshing groves that could be found either at the edge or in the distant half of the garden.  Finally, she spotted rows of colorful blossoming trees that started on the outskirts on the right side of the garden and ran the length of it and then some.  Each additional row of trees appeared smaller and smaller until they faded into the horizon.

            “I can see them from here,” the duchess smiled.

            “One of my favorite past times is to go riding through them while they are in full bloom,” Sardonyx leaned closer to Garnet as she spoke.  “You feel like you are riding through a real-life magical forest!”

            “Really?”

            “Indeed.”

            As the two continued to walk along the neat dirt path, they passed by a marble Greco-Roman statue that was surrounded by large purple rosebushes.  Sardonyx paused as she looked up at the carving.

            “The sculptor who did this drew inspiration from Michelangelo’s David,” she mentioned offhandedly.  “It’s wonderful, however, I wish Edward had been around to model for it.”  The archduchess smiled mischievously and winked at Garnet.

            Rich laughter spilled from her lips once again at Sardonyx’s bold comment.  Marble Greco-Roman statues protected by rose bushes of every color could be found hiding in random corners of the garden or standing boldly in the middle of an open area accompanied by an entourage of bright yellow daffodils, soothing violets, and multi-colored lilies.  Some were simple busts, while others, like the one before them, were towering figures of artistic craftmanship.

            “Did you ever tell him that?” Garnet dared to ask through her laughter.

            “Maybe once or twice,” came the playful response.

            The duchess braced her hand against her stomach in an attempt to contain her giggles, while the woman in black simply waved her black fan back and forth.

            As the duo came to the turnaround point for the short walk around the garden, the final eyecatcher stood before their eyes.  A three-meter tall, deep green, boxwood maze.  It covered four of the eight square acres closest to the manor and had been well-maintained since its planting decades ago.  Hundreds of twists and turns could lead one wandering around for hours easily.  In the middle, there is a statue surrounded by tiger lilies and the only red roses in the garden.  Aside from the gardeners that attended to it and a few of the servants who have worked for the Lennox family for years, only Sardonyx and her late husband could navigate the bushy pathways without assistance.  Since the red roses and tiger lilies could only be found in the center, it was a sign of affection and devotion to maneuver oneself to the statue and pick a flower for their loved one.  The archduchess’s favorite was the brown spotted orange flower, while Edward Lennox IV’s favorite was the classic red rose.  For those who were less adventurous or less experienced, there were ten other easier to find statues with flowers throughout the maze that could be picked and given as a token of their affection.

            A soft smile formed on thick lips.  Garnet remembered one of her first times as a young teenager trying to locate any of the statues within the puzzle.  After nearly two hours of wandering hopelessly around without seeing one, the future Duchess of Osmington angrily resorted to attempting to climb up the boxwood bushes to find her way out.  However, before she could make it up one, Sardonyx had magically appeared behind her and effortlessly guided her out of the maze.  The young Archduchess of Dorchester calmed the angry teen as she cleaned out the cuts on her hands and the stains in her dress.  With practice, Sardonyx had promised, Garnet would one day be able to find one of the statues and return with a flower.  Possibly even a red rose or tiger lily.  Now nearly ten years later, the Duchess of Osmington had brought back a flower from four of the eleven statues within the maze.  Determined brown eyes gazed at the puzzle as they passed it on their stroll.  During her visit, she was sure to attempt again.

            “I see that look in your eyes,” Sardonyx grinned.  “Do you wish to make another pass at the boxwood maze?”

            “Perhaps not today, but I definitely will before I leave,” Garnet answered.

            The woman in black nodded, smiling softly.  “These past two days have been most enjoyable with you here.  Aside from myself, many of the members of my household are brightened by your visit.”

            Garnet groaned and lightly pulled away from Sardonyx’s arm looped with hers.

            “I’m serious,” the archduchess insisted as she tugged Garnet back in.  “You have to be one of their favorite visitors.  Bismuth already told me of her plans to cook a delicious dinner for tonight, using a different combination of cooking styles and spices for a new dish.  She loves that you are always willing to try something new of hers and won’t turn your nose up at it.”

            “Well I look forward to it, Bismuth does a fantastic job.”

            “I am very lucky to have her,” Sardonyx simply stated.  “Have you heard any news on when the Duke of Osmington is due to return?”

            “None since our last letter over four months ago.  He mentioned that his efforts to become part of the East India Company were successful and that as a result would be busy for an indeterminable time as he set up trading partners and established a customer base.  I am very proud of him, it’s been a dream of his since he was young to expand into India.”

            “It’s unfortunate that he thinks he has no time to write you.  No doubt it has been hard not hearing anything.”

            “It’s not uncommon,” Garnet sighed.  “Things have been like this since I was brought to this country.”

            “What of your mother?  Have you heard from her recently?”

            The Duchess of Osmington’s face fell.  “It’s been almost a year since I’ve heard from her or Ruby.” A dark hand was raised up to subconsciously rub the sapphire stud in her left ear.

            “I’m very sorry, that must be really hard,” Sardonyx placed her open hand on Garnet’s shoulder.

            “The longest it has ever been before this was four months.  I’ve sent multiple letters these past few months, but nothing has come back.”

            “No wonder you’ve been staying at the Osmington manor, you want to be there right when a letter arrives, don’t you?”

            Sad brown eyes wandered over the clusters of light pink chrysanthemums just off to their right.

            “I guess so, I wasn’t secluding myself intentionally, I just wanted to hear something, even if it’s a short letter from Ruby.”

            “Your father?”

            Garnet paused and looked at Sardonyx with confusion.  Images quickly flashed through her mind of Ruby and her mother, Sapphire, standing side by side, smiling in each other’s arms, kissing, and whispering loving words not caring who might overhear.  Dozens of long, thin box braids with striking blue thread woven in were pressed against the short, thick, tightly curled hair as Ruby and Sapphire cuddled together in their shared bed.  The brief sequence of fond memories was quickly replaced by sermons preached firmly over white pulpits about the sin of abandoning natural sexual relations for unnatural relations.  Pastors emphasized the importance of holy matrimony between a man and a woman and the commandment to multiply and replenish the earth.  Garnet hesitated in her response to Sardonyx’s assumption.  At a very young age she had noticed the subtle feminine features Ruby possessed and had subsequently inquired of her mother about how she had come to be born when her mother’s love was another woman.  Nothing about how she was conceived or Sapphire and Ruby’s intimate relationship were correct according to the church.  It was labeled as a sin.  A major one at that.  The Duchess of Osmington knew that her close friend had been born in and grown up in England where Sardonyx had been taught those teachings of one man and one woman since she was an infant.  Garnet never considered her mother’s loving relationship with Ruby a sin, however, it was unlikely that others raised differently from her were to feel the same way.

            “No, my mother’s…close friend,” Garnet lied.  “Ruby was always there with us and helped to raise me, especially when my mum was tied up with leading our people.”

            “I see,” Sardonyx nodded.  “Well I sincerely hope that you receive contact from either your mother or Ruby soon.  It’s long overdue.”

            “It is,” the shorter woman sighed.

            The two English elites continued their walk around the garden, catting away about a variety of topics until it was time for tea.  Vibrant oranges painted the cool spring sky as the two women made their way back to the manor.

 

            “If you keep craning your neck like that, you’re gonna wake up in the morning with a crick in it,” the teasing, deep, accented voice called out.

            Pearl jumped away from the partially open wooden door.  “I-I was just looking out the door for a moment,” she quickly defended.  “I’m not going to wake up with a sore neck.”

            Steel grey eyes rolled as the strong, heavyset cook with a rich umber complexion effortlessly reduced a whole peeled potato to large chunks in a second.

            “You’ve been doing that ever since Lady Garnet arrived two days ago.  Every single time you notice her walking by,” Bismuth stated as the pointed the starch soaked blade at the thin pale woman.

            “I! I have not!” Pearl denied, her face turning just as red as the tomatoes nestled in the wicker basket in the corner of the large kitchen.

            “M-hm,” the dark woman hummed unconvincingly as her shoulder length dreadlocks, partially held back with a toque blanche, bobbed with her subtle nodding.

            Sharp steel continued to dice up the peeled potatoes, until a large pile of thick chunks had been created.  Wide, worn hands picked up the cutting board and pushed all of the pieces onto a long steel roasting pan.  The bulky, skinned, carrots lined up next to the cutting board were next.  The orange roots were reduced to cylinders and added to the roasting pan.

            “If you’re done gaping at Lady Garnet, will you get me the rosemary, salt, pepper, olive oil, and four garlic heads?”

            “I was not gaping,” the blushing servant insisted as she retrieved the requested items.

            “M-hm,” Bismuth nodded as she seasoned the potato and carrot chunks, stirring them around with a wooden spoon so they were evenly coated with oil.

            Pearl sighed as she helped to dice up the garlic.  Before too long the large pan was set on the glowing coals to begin roasting the roots.

            “Now,” the dark woman stated as she stood up straight, “While the rest is finishing up, this tea tray needs to be taken out to them.”

            Pearl backed away slightly as the ornate, silver tray was extended towards her.

            “And you’re going to be taking it.”

            “What?!  No, why can’t someone else take it?”

            “Because you offered to help me with cooking since you had finished all of your other tasks and were bored.”

            “Why don’t you take it?  I’m sure they’d love to thank you personally.”

            “And leave you in charge of the food while it’s in its finishing stages?  No way.”

            “B-but-”

            “No buts,” Bismuth shook her head as she pushed the silver tray into the pale woman’s hands.  “Besides, I think it will be good for you.”

            Pearl groaned as she surrendered and exited the vast, well-equipped kitchen to head towards the dining room.  Well-worn, black leather shoes patted softly against the marble floor as the nervous servant made her way towards the room where the two English elites would be having tea.  When she reached the door, Pearl balanced the tray on one hand; then knocked lightly to inform the two ladies that she was entering.  Light blue eyes were trained on the tray of tea, cakes, and jam, avoiding looking up at the archduchess’s guest.

            “Tea’s ready ma’am,” Pearl politely informed as she quickly set the tray down and lightly bowed to the archduchess and duchess.  “The rest will be out shortly, Bismuth is just adding the finishing touches,” she continued as she poured the hot liquid into the two porcelain cups.

            Light blue eyes made the mistake of glancing upwards as she straightened up from her simple task.  Rich, dark brown eyes met hers.  For a moment Pearl forgot how to breathe.  She could feel the Duchess of Osmington’s heavy gaze examining her, assessing her, almost as if she was looking for something.  The pale woman’s throat bobbed as she swallowed heavily and finally inhaled.  Black dreadlocks were wrapped into a bun perched on the top of the duchess’s head.  Dark skin went beautifully with the simple, ruffled, light blue day dress that she wore.

            “Thank you Pearl,” Sardonyx’s cheery voice cut through the trance the pale woman was in.

            Pearl snapped her attention over to her employer.  “You’re welcome!” the words came out in a rush as cheeks burned like ripe tomatoes yet again.  “Please enjoy the meal your Grace!” she quickly bowed to the Duchess of Osmington.

            Brown eyes widened for a moment before a soft chuckle drifted past full lips.  “Lady Garnet will do, thank you Pearl.”

            “Y-yes, Lady Garnet, my deepest apologies.”

            “Don’t worry about it.”

            “Thank you,” the pale servant bowed once again before practically running out of the room.

            The wooden door to the kitchen was slammed shut as Pearl braced herself against it, her lungs expanding and contracting as she tried to regain all the air her body had forgotten to take while in the presence of Lady Garnet.  Eyes quickly narrowed as they sought out the instigator of her embarrassing moment.  Bismuth was standing holding her wooden spoon with a huge grin on her face as laughter shined in her eyes.

            “Why did you send me out there like that?!” Pearl quietly raged as she strode over to the strong woman, flinging her arms up high into the air.

            “You made such a big deal over delivering a simple tea tray.  Now why would that be?” a bushy eyebrow was raised.

            Pearl halted her advance, recoiling slightly.  “N-no reason, I was just-I was just unprepared for that task,” she quickly recovered her cool.

            “M-hm,” Bismuth smirked as she tended to the roasting vegetables.  “Well prepare yourself, ‘cause you’ll be carrying these out.”

            “What?!”

 

            Sardonyx leaned forward, her black day dress ruffling with the movement as she grabbed her teacup.  The cups had fine swirls and patterns of silver dancing all over them and their matching saucers.  Hazelnut eyes glittered as she watched her friend slowly turning back towards her after watching Pearl leave.  Sardonyx added a small spoonful of sugar to her drink.

            _This is interesting…_

“I’m not so sure about that look in your eyes,” came Garnet’s cautious, low voice.

            “Oh?  What look?” Sardonyx tried to play off.  “I just had a wonderful idea, that’s all.”

            The archduchess sat back and daintily sipped on the hot liquid.  Garnet looked unconvinced and wary.

            “Care to share what this wonderful idea of yours is?” the younger woman pressed.

            “Oh, but that would ruin the surprise,” Sardonyx quickly waved off.

            “I’m not sure if I like whatever is stewing in that troublemaking brain of yours, but if it involves scaring people in the maze, you can count me in.”

            A wide grin formed on Sardonyx’s lips as her mind recalled a less than proper moment when she had convinced a sixteen year old Garnet to hide in the maze during a party and jump out at those trying to find their way through the winding bushes.  Their shrieks of terror at the masked women leaping at them had sent many scrambling through the maze.  With Sardonyx’s knowledge of the puzzle and Garnet’s good hearing and tracking skills, they were able to pursue them and continue to scare them.  Their fun was put to a halt when Edward had found them and asked them to stop.  Evidently, some had made it out and were attempting to rally the military to get rid of the demons hiding in the boxwood maze.  Edward then took it upon himself to find all of the lost guests while Sardonyx and Garnet were to return their masks and act like the Englishwomen they were.  The teenage Garnet muttered something under her breath in her native tongue at Edward’s last statement.

            “We just might have to,” the Archduchess of Dorchester grinned.  “It’s been such a long time.”

            Muffins with a suitable layer of jam on top were leisurely consumed along with the delicious tea.  It wasn’t long until Bismuth, followed by Pearl, arrived with the meat and vegetables for the rest of tea.  Sardonyx passively watched the interactions between the three women.  From Bismuth and Garnet’s friendly interactions to Pearl and Garnet’s stolen glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.  The archduchess hid her smile with her tea cup.

            Dinner was fantastic as always.  Bismuth was an expert in using spices to add flavors that would just burst in one’s mouth.  The cut of beef was tender and the vegetables were roasted to perfection.  In mere hours, the two friends parted ways as Garnet headed towards one of the guest rooms and Sardonyx drifted to her lonely master bedroom.  With Fluorite’s help, an older servant that had been helping her since she had married Edward, Sardonyx got ready for bed.  She bade goodnight to the kind, white haired woman, and slipped into the empty bed.  A sigh escaped her lips as her fingers reached out to the side that her late husband would always sleep in.  The pain in her heart struck her deeply.  A couple of tears rolled from hazelnut eyes as they were closed.

 

            Hands gripped the skirt of her dress as Garnet moved quickly through the tall rows of bushes surrounding her.  She had already stepped on it once in her haste to figure out the maze.  A grumble of frustration rolled up from her throat as she made a turn that came to a dead end.

            _This had to be the right way!_

With a huff, Garnet turned around and patiently surveyed the directions she could go.  A left, then a right.  Stay straight, then go left.  After a dozen turns and winding up at another dead end, it took all of her willpower to not shout out in frustration.  Brown eyes gazed up at the sun in the sky.  Already it had moved enough for it to have been an hour.  It had been a long time since she had visited Sardonyx and attempted the maze.  Heeled, booted feet crunched lightly on the pebbled ground as the duchess retraced her steps once again.  Everything looked the same and the height of the bushes combined with the narrowness of the spaces between kept her from being able to view any landmarks that would assist her in determining her position.  A sigh slipped past full lips.

            “You would like a hint?” Sardonyx’s voice rang out from afar, amplified by a horn.

            Garnet whirled to face the direction she heard it come from.  There was only one spot where one could stand and see the entirety of the maze and any who were in it.  It was a balcony on the third floor of the manor that could only be accessed from the Dorchester’s private library.

            “No!” the younger woman called back.

            “OK, but if it gets close to lunch, I’m coming in and getting you out!”

            “Deal!  Until then you can enjoy watching me wander around here!”

            Joyous laughter was the archduchess’s response.  The duchess kept herself facing the same way she had heard Sardonyx’s voice, stepping sideways or backwards to do so.  While her friend hadn’t given a direct hint, just the ability for Garnet to orient herself properly was help enough.  Sweat trickled down her back as the warm afternoon sun continued to shine down on her.  Right now, more than ever, Garnet wished that she didn’t have to wear the limiting, European, dress and could be wearing one of her light cotton khangas along with the unrestrictive clothing she would usually wear underneath.  Brown eyes glanced up at the sky once again, assessing where the sun was.  Any minute now Sardonyx could be appearing to take her away and she hadn’t even found one of the statues.  The duchess tried to push away the discouragement and shame of doing so poorly, but was unsuccessful.

            _A few more turns, I have to be close to one of them!_

“Garnet!” the familiar voice echoed over the gardens.  “Stay where you are, I’m coming in to guide you out, ok?  It’s time to take a break, it’s almost lunch.”

            “Fine, I’ll stay!” the duchess’s defeated voice agreed.

            Garnet leaned back against one of the stiff bushes and sighed heavily.

            _Next time will go better._

The Archduchess of Dorchester appeared about fifteen minutes later and effortlessly guided her out in the same amount of time.  Garnet was excused to go freshen up in her guest bathroom while lunch was set out.  A soft cotton cloth, dampened with cool water was dabbed all over her face, back of the neck, and upper chest in attempt to temper the heat from running around the maze in the middle of a sunny spring day.  Full lips parted briefly to let a sigh of relief slip past them.  While it didn’t do anything for the heat from the sleeves running down her arms and petticoats around her legs, it was something.  Garnet assessed herself in the mirror above the sink, trying to decide if she was ready to head out for lunch.  The door opened and a humming servant walked in carrying a stack of washed towels.  Brown eyes lit with recognition.

            _Pearl…_

Melodic humming suddenly stopped as Pearl noticed Garnet in the vanity area of the bathroom.

            “Oh my stars!” the pale woman exclaimed.  “I am so very sorry Lady Garnet for disturbing you.  I thought this room was empty,” she immediately bowed and began to back out of the room.

            Garnet waved it off.  “Don’t trouble yourself, please continue on with your task, I am almost done anyway.”

            “You are very kind,” Pearl bowed.

            The duchess just turned back to the sink, wetting the cloth again.  Through the mirror she caught Pearl peeking over her shoulder at her as the servant replaced a used towel with a clean one.  Garnet’s grip on the wash cloth spiked.  Water bubbled up from the spaces between her fingers and ran small rivers around her hand before dripping down into the sink.  People always stole glances at her.  Their judgmental eyes assessing her worth.  Some would just stare in pure wonder as their minds couldn’t comprehend a woman of her color in such high standing; others would look at her like she was something unpleasant they found on the bottom of their shoe.  Narrowed eyes focused on the piece of cloth strangled by her vice like grip.  Anger burned like fire inside of her.

            _It’s all just because I don’t look or act just like them._

            “Lady Garnet?” came the tentative question.  “Are you alright?  You seem distressed.”

            The duchess turned and her brown eyes were met with concerned light blue ones.  Her grip on the washcloth lessened.

            “I-” Garnet breathed as her mind quickly came up with an explanation for her distress, “I’m still a bit hot from wandering around, this water, even though it’s cool, isn’t helping as much as I thought it would.”

            “Oh!  I can get you a piece of ice from the ice house if you’d like,” Pearl offered.

            A black eyebrow was raised.  “If it wouldn’t trouble Lady Sardonyx, I would like that very much.”

            “I’m certain she won’t mind.  I will be right back.”

            With that, Pearl had left and Garnet stared after the space the servant had occupied.  Now alone, Garnet didn’t have anything to distract her from the fire growing inside of her.  The washcloth was dropped into the porcelain sink as hands reached down to grab at the ridiculous amount of clothing around her legs only to stop inches away.  Rows of white teeth grinded together.  She wanted to tear it off, free herself from all of these restrictions.

            _It’s not proper._

The stern voice inside her head scolded her.  Garnet wanted to cry out in frustration, she wanted to shout until her throat was sore.  But she couldn’t do that either, she was supposed to speak softly and eloquently.  No shouting, no anger, just a continuous pleasant attitude no matter the circumstances.  Hands were braced against the polished wood surrounding the sink as Garnet leaned forward to stare at her angry reflection.  It’s not proper.  A phrase she learned to hate hearing as a young teen.  When she was brought here, the Osmington’s wasted no time in “correcting” her behaviors and worked endlessly to try and turn her into an acceptable future wife for their son.  She did learn a lot, after two years she was able to speak, read, and write in English fluently.  Additional skills such as playing the piano, embroidery, and English dances were added to her repertoire.  At the same time she learned all of the rules, customs, expectations, restrictions, and more of a woman of color and a woman in high society.  Garnet let out a heavy sigh as she bowed her head.  It had been sixteen years.  Sixteen years since she had her last look at her mothers and stepped foot on her homeland.  She missed them terribly.

            _Sardonyx was right, not hearing from them in so long has made me withdraw._

_No slouching._

Garnet scowled at the internal voice of her governess and rolled her shoulders back to stand up tall.  Anger, she decided, was her response to her pain.  A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts.

            “Come in,” the duchess permitted.

            “I have a small chunk of ice for you Lady Garnet,” Pearl smiled as she walked in and offered a bundle of white cloth to her.  “The cloth will protect your skin from getting too cold and will preserve the ice chunk for a little longer.”

            “Thank you,” Garnet lightly tipped her head towards the pale servant as she took the offered cloth.

            The coolness of the ice could already be felt in her hand.  Garnet held it against the back of her neck and relished in the relief that washed over her; brown eyes drifting closed.  Sharp ears didn’t pick up any sound of Pearl leaving or going about her previous task.  One brown eye was partially opened and Garnet observed that Pearl was just standing there staring at her with a small smile on her thin lips.  Both eyes were opened and the duchess turned to face the servant.  Cheeks darkened as the thin woman suddenly realized what she has been doing.  A rush of apologies came out as Pearl darted around to finish her previous task and leave.  Garnet stared at the door to the bathroom.  The way Pearl was looking at her made her pause.  It wasn’t disgust, it wasn’t shock, it was something else.  The chilly lump was moved to the top of her chest.  Full lips turned up slightly as a chuckle escaped them.  Lunch was probably ready and it wouldn’t be long before Sardonyx sent someone after her.  Garnet hung up the wash cloth she had been using earlier and exited the bathroom.

            An energetic wave called the duchess over to where the archduchess was sitting down at the edge of the garden under a large, white umbrella.  Next to her was a small table set for two.  Aesthetically placed on the table were two small pasties, a short tower of cucumber sandwiches, a variety of vegetables and fruit from Sardonyx’s cultivated garden, and their afternoon tea.

            “I was getting worried that I might have to go find you in the manor as well,” came the light tease.

            A grin slipped onto Garnet’s face.  “I was attempting to cool myself down and was unsuccessful until your servant Pearl retrieved this piece of ice for me.  It’s been doing wonders,” she explained as she moved the almost completely melted chunk to the back of her neck.

            “Pearl has a very quick mind.  She can come up with solutions to puzzling problems in just seconds.”

            “So I’ve witnessed.”  The duchess sat down.  “Thank you for being patient and holding off on this delicious food until now.”

            “What’s the point of a meal if you aren’t sharing it with someone?”

            Sounds of chirping birds and the hum of insects roaming around in the garden accompanied the two women as they enjoyed their lunch.  The Archduchess of Dorchester set down her partially eaten cucumber sandwich and sat back in her white, wicker chair, admiring the view.

            “May I ask you something Garnet?” Sardonyx spoke up after a few moments.

            “What is on your mind?”

            “Do you think it was, shall we say, inappropriate for me to be hosting such a grand party only three months since my husband’s passing?”

            Garnet paused and chewed slowly on her pasty before swallowing.  “Knowing you and Edward and your relationship, no.  However, if I were going strictly by what is expected by society, then I could see where it might be considered ‘inappropriate’.”

            “What do you think?” Sardonyx pressed.  “I’ve already heard enough about how society thinks I should behave.”

            “I think it was a lot of fun and probably helped you much more than the prescribed methods for mourning would have.”

            The archduchess smiled, nodding slowly.  “A number of the members of my court, as well as myself, have heard all the whisperings about the Archduchess of Dorchester and her flamboyant party celebrating the passing of her husband instead of properly mourning.”

            “No…” Garnet’s mouth fell open.

            “I could go on about all the things they’ve said,” a pained laugh was forced out.  “Even worse is that a number of these whisperings came from some of the very people who attended the ball, ate my food, and joyously danced to the music created by the performers I had paid to be there.”

            “How dare they!  Do they not know you?  Do they not know the type of relationship you had with your husband or how much he adored you and loved hosting parties?!”

            “When it comes to societal manners, I guess it does not matter to them.  However,” hazelnut eyes shined with a fiery spark, “My grief is my own, and I will deal with it on my own terms.  Regardless of what anyone says.”

            “If I were you I wouldn’t re-invite those who attended your party and are gossiping about you behind your back.  I would only invite those who I knew would understand and were my good friends.”

            Sardonyx evenly nodded as ideas whirled around in her head.

            “You know what?  That has given me a grand idea.”

            “Oh?  Do share.”

            “I’ll host another party, maybe in a couple of months or so, but this time the only guests will be my court.”

            “Really?”  black eyebrows were raised up in surprise.

            “And you too, of course,” Sardonyx grinned as she reached over to give Garnet’s hand a brief squeeze.  “And perhaps a couple of other close friends of mine, ones I know won’t go about badmouthing me afterwards.”

            “That does sound like a grand idea,” Garnet agreed.  “How do you plan to go about it?”

            “Since I would like my court to really enjoy the party, I think I shall hire out the labor to provide the food and entertainment.  Everyone does such a fantastic job in their assignments, we wouldn’t have to do any extra levels of cleaning, and I’m sure it wouldn’t take long to put up some simple yet elegant decorations.”

            “I love the sound of this already.  I’d be more than willing to help out any way I can.”

            “Excellent!” Sardonyx clapped her hands together.  “I can see it already, everyone enjoying themselves and sharing a fun time together.”

            “I’m certain those whisperers will go nuts about this party of yours.”

            “Oh we will let them gossip away the envy in their souls, nothing they could say can ever hurt me,” the archduchess smirked.

            Garnet sat back and sipped on her tea, a sideways smirk gracing her lips as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sardonyx is up to something and it's not just a surprise party. Find out next chapter what The Archduchess of Dorchester is planning!
> 
> ALSO! Dokirosi and I worked together to create the actual maze in the Dorchester manor! Statues and everything! I designed it and Dokirosi drew it and colored it and everything!! IT'S AMAZING!! Follow this link to see it! (http://weirdlyprecious.tumblr.com/post/164917820083/repute-and-rapture-chapter-2-is-up-lady-garnet) Seriously it is. I was speechless when she showed it to me. Dokirosi hand drew what I had created in a CAD program and it was exactly the same!!!


	3. Awkward Interactions and Confusing Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second visit from the Duchess of Osmington is certainly due.

^^^^^^

Garnet visits Sardonyx again.  Pearl’s actions towards her are just as confusing as her own feelings.

^^^^^^

 

            A thin steel needle pierced through the white fabric pulling the maroon thread looped through its eye along with it.  Dark hands carefully tugged the thread until the tension in the stitch was just right.  With expert precision, the needle was pushed back up to the front.  The Duchess of Osmington tilted her head to the side as she concentrated on the embroidery she was creating.  Dark brown eyes glanced at the pattern she had drawn out.  With a quick internal calculation, the next embroidery stitch was made with the maroon thread.  Millimeter by millimeter, the dark red thread connecting the needle to the fabric shrunk as each stitch was completed.  A hand reached off to the side to grab a pair of scissors to sever the tie once Garnet had finished the accents with that color.  Steady hands held the needle up as a bright red thread was pushed through the tiny eye.  Shoulders were rolled back, causing a few pops and cracks to crawl up her spine as the Duchess of Osmington prepared herself for the next part of her design.  Eyes glanced out the window of her manor towards the cobblestone path that rolled up to their front doors.  There was no sign of a delivery or a message of any sort.  While she had expected nothing to be coming from her mothers or her husband, she had been hoping that a response from Sardonyx would be appearing any day now.  A soft smirk played on thick lips as her mind figured out why the archduchess’s response was most likely delayed.

 

            Metal-rimmed spectacles were expertly balanced on the long nose as hazelnut eyes darted back and forth behind them.  The quill danced across the parchment, spelling out the ideas and plans coming from the archduchess’s mind in regards to an in-house party.  In the three weeks since Garnet had left after her short visit, Sardonyx wasted no time in gathering information and prices of potential places to purchase the necessities to be provided at the party.  Well, the necessities in her opinion.  A chuckle escaped her full lips as her mind envisioned the grand time all of them would have.  The hardest part so far had been keeping it a secret from everyone.  She wanted to surprise them and thank them for all of their hard work.  Just outside the open doors to the study the archduchess was sitting in, the light footsteps of small feet crossing the marble hallway could be heard.  Sardonyx turned in time to see Padparadscha cheerfully walking by.  Wavy, light brown hair flowed down just past the small woman’s dark, round face and covered her eyes.  Padparadscha wore the standard outfit for servants in the Dorchester manor aside from the color of her work dress.  Instead of the light blue, it was a soft pastel orange.  Padparadscha had been with Sardonyx when the bolts of material had arrived and subsequently fallen in love with the color.  The archduchess had several dresses made for the small woman as a result.  None of the other members of the Dorchester court complained about this gift, instead they loved how happy it made the small woman.  Only a few seconds after Padparadscha passed the door, she stepped back to stand in the doorway to the studio.

            “Good afternoon Lady Sardonyx!” came the peppy, soft, voice.

            “Good afternoon Padparadscha, how are you today?”

            “It has been a most wonderful day.  Rhodonite helped me pick new flowers for the vases throughout the halls and dispose of the ones that had wilted!”

            “That is fantastic, thank you Padparadscha.  I will be sure to enjoy what the two of you picked out this time.”

            A wide smile broke out on the small woman’s face as she clasped her hands together and gave Sardonyx a small bow.  Hazelnut eyes noticed a corner of off-white parchment sticking out of the pocket in Padparadscha’s dress.  One of Padparadscha’s duties was to receive all letters delivered by the postboy Jaime and give them to the addressee in the Dorchester household.  Unfortunately, the small woman had a tendency to accidentally forget about them and thus the letters would end up being delivered a day or two later.  A soft, patient smile appeared on the archduchess’s lips.

            “Padparadscha, have any letters been dropped off today?”

            The small woman pondered for a moment.  “The postboy did come…” she patted down her pockets, finding the letter inside one of them.  “Yes!  There is one letter and it is addressed to you Lady Sardonyx!  What a wondrous coincidence.”

            Padparadscha walked in and handed over the letter.

            “Thank you very much Padparadscha.”  Hazelnut eyes widened when she spotted who it was from.  “This one is from Lady Garnet.”

            “It’s from Lady Garnet,” the small woman eagerly added.

            The archduchess chuckled lightly.  “Thank you, I’ve been most eager to hear from her.”

            “You’re welcome Lady Sardonyx,” Padparadscha beamed.

            A reddish-brown hand reached for the letter opener.  The woman in the pastel orange dress excused herself and walked out of the room.  Spectacles sparkled in the sunlight as the archduchess watched Padparadscha leave the room, a fond smile gracing full lips.  With anticipation, the wax seal of the Osmington crest was cut open to reveal the contents inside.

 

                        Dear Sardonyx,

                        How are you doing?  It seems like an eternity since  
                        I was honored to be your guest for those short four  
                        days.  How is your garden?  With summer shortly  
                        arriving and all of the wonderful rain we have been  
                        showered with, I bet it looks nothing short of amazing.   
                        Are the trees showing promise of a good harvest?

                        Things are more or less the same for me, no word has  
                        come from my mother or the Duke of Osmington.  You  
                        will be pleased to hear that I have finally figured out  
                        what my next embroidery piece will be.  Progress has  
                        been slow, but it has been coming out the way I envisioned.

                        Considering both of our current circumstances, would it be  
                        imposing if I were to come and visit you again?  We had such  
                        a lovely time together and I miss spending time with you.  
                        I wish you the best and hope to hear from you soon.

 

                        Sincerely,

                        Garnet

 

            A wide, toothy smile appeared as the archduchess read the letter and then read it again.  Hands quickly dug around for parchment, envelopes, wax, and other writing supplies to create a response.  She didn’t have to think twice about accepting the duchess’s request to come visit.  Garnet’s presence always helped to chase her loneliness away. Once the letter had been finished and sealed with the Dorchester crest, Sardonyx set out to find the Rutile twins.  The two were in charge of running errands into town and would be able to drop the letter off in no time.  It didn’t take long for Sardonyx to find the two helping Pearl clean the large windows facing the garden.

            “Rutile!” the archduchess called out.

            “Yes, Lady Sardonyx?” the twin with the navy blue bonnet turned to face her first, quickly followed by her sister.

            “I have a letter I need taken down to the post office.  Would you two be willing to do that?”

            “Of course!” the one with the maroon bonnet smiled.  “Pearl, we can help you out once we get back,” she spoke to the pale woman.

            “No worries,” Pearl shrugged off as she kept on washing the window.

            The two twins accepted the letter and headed off with a wave.  For a moment Sardonyx just stood there, sighing happily.

            “May I ask who the letter was for?” Pearl spoke up.

            “It was a response to one I just got from Lady Garnet,” Sardonyx faced the shorter woman.

            “Lady Garnet?” light ginger eyebrows were raised up.

            “Yes, she will be visiting us again soon.”

            “Really?!” Pearl’s face immediately brightened up, before she cleared her throat and glanced off to the side.  “She must have really enjoyed her time here for her to want to come back.”  The thin woman’s cheeks burned red.  “I mean of course she had a great time here, why wouldn’t she?  You two are such good friends!”

            “We are,” the archduchess smiled as the gears turned in her head.

            “No doubt she will be excited to see you again,” Pearl tried to recover.

            “I will be as well.”

            _And maybe you too…_

It took all of Sardonyx’s willpower to not clasp her hands together and mischievously laugh in front of the flustered servant.  With a wave, she left Pearl to resume cleaning the windows.  A wide grin broke out on her face as her mind formed a plan to find out just what might be going on with Pearl and potentially Garnet.

 

            The Duchess of Osmington’s response was almost immediate.  In a week she would be over to visit for four days.  Within that time Sardonyx finalized which vendors she was going to go with for the in-house party, plus good friends, and began writing some of the necessary invitations.  When Garnet arrived, she would be able to gush to her about all of the fabulous plans for the event.

 

            Wheels and horse hooves clattered against the cobblestone path that led up to the entrance of the Dorchester manor.  The Duchess of Osmington peeked through the curtains, a smile forming as the excitement bubbled up inside of her.  Moments later the door was opened and the driver helped her out.

            “Thank you Curly,” Garnet smiled.

            “You’re most welcome Lady Garnet,” the built woman with white, slightly curled hair bowed.

            “Welcome!” Sardonyx’s voice boomed across the marble steps she was descending.

            Garnet met the archduchess in a tight hug.  The taller woman leaned back to press a kiss on each of Garnet’s cheeks.

            “You are looking well, I trust the journey wasn’t too treacherous then?”

            “Not at all, smooth and relatively short like usual.”

            “Good!” Sardonyx grinned.  “Bismuth will be setting out tea soon, but it would be best to get you situated first.  Pearl, please show Garnet to her room.”

            “Of course ma’am,” the thin servant bowed as she stepped forward from where she had been lingering behind the archduchess.  “Right this way,” Pearl motioned with her hand.

            “Hey! Um!” Curly called out.  “I can carry all but one of these bags, would you mind helping?”

            “Yes! Of course,” Pearl blushed as she rushed back to grab the one Curly was pointing to.

            “I’ll see you at tea then,” Sardonyx grinned as she headed up the stairs, her black dress flowing around her long legs.

            Garnet nodded and began to follow Pearl through the entrance and into the wide hallways of the Dorchester manor.  As they walked, dark brown eyes looked over the familiar paintings and decorations coating the walls.  They were always a welcomed sight.

            “We are almost there,” Pearl called back, pulling Garnet’s attention towards the thin woman.

            The duchess nodded lightly in acknowledgement.  Eyes then began to roam over the figure walking in front of her.  Thin, yes, but strong.  Garnet could see the lean muscles pulled taught in Pearl’s back as she maintained her balance while carrying the heavy bag. Brown eyes trailed down further, noting the roundness of the woman’s behind and the slight definition in her calves that could be briefly seen as the pale blue dress raised up with each long stride.  For once her attention was caught by something other than the rich decorations surrounding her.  Suddenly Garnet became aware of just what she was doing and shot her eyes upward to look anywhere but directly in front of her.  Her cheeks burned from the embarrassing action.  Pearl stopped in front of a large wooden door, unlocked it, and pushed it open.

            “This will be your room during your stay, Lady Garnet,” the servant smiled as she motioned for the dark woman to step in first.

            With another silent nod Garnet walked in.  Curly deposited the other three bags she was carrying, wished the duchess a grand time, and informed her that she would be back in four days to pick her up.  The pale woman set the fourth bag next to the others.

            “If you would like I can unpack your clothes and put them into the wardrobe,” Pearl motioned to the ornate, oak piece of furniture the bags were sitting in front of.

            “Thank you Pearl,” Garnet smiled.  “You can just hang them up in any order.  I will be over by the vanity if you have any questions.”

            “It is no trouble at all,” Pearl gave the duchess a small bow.

            Garnet walked over to the vanity and sat down.  Her legs itched to stand back up after a couple of moments.  Carriage rides always made her restless, even short ones.  With a huff, the woman with dreadlocks stood back up and attempted to discretely stretch out her limbs.  Through the oval mirror brown eyes could see Pearl about her task of unpacking the few dresses, underclothes, and such from the bags.  For a few moments she just stared, watching the oblivious servant.  Garnet snapped herself out of the trance and paced around a bit.

            “If you don’t mind,” the dark woman spoke up.  “I am going to head towards the dining room to meet Lady Sardonyx for tea.”

            “Oh!  I’ll be done here momentarily so I can take you there,” Pearl replied as she sped up her movements.

            “No need,” Garnet waved off with a smile.  “I know the way.”

            “Right, of course you do, this place is familiar to you,” the pale servant awkwardly chuckled as she temporarily paused.

            With a ruffle of fancy skirts, the duchess began the walk towards the dining room.  A smirk ran across full lips.  She was going to take the scenic route.  It was a prime opportunity for her legs to settle down.

 

            Hands forced the heavy door to the kitchen open and then quickly reached behind to shove it closed with a louder than necessary bang.  Grey eyes turned to stare at her as a look of shock appeared on Bismuth’s face.

            “You’ve got to help me Bismuth!” Pearl cried out as she rapidly walked over to the curvy woman.

            “What has got you all tangled up in a whirlwind?” the woman with dreadlocks raised an eyebrow as she kneaded the dough underneath her palms.

            “I can’t do it!  I can’t do it!  There’s no possible way I could!” the pale woman bit on her fingers and grabbed at the front of her apron.

            “Do what?”

            “What Lady Sardonyx assigned me to do!”

            Bismuth sighed.  “I don’t know what she assigned to you dear, so why don’t you tell me?”

            “I am to assist Garnet with her daily and nightly preparation while she is here!” Pearl practically screeched.

            Another eyebrow was raised up as a mild look of surprise and amusement crossed the round woman’s features.

            “Are you unfamiliar with helping another woman?”

            “N-no,” Pearl slowly answered, her cheeks burning.

            “Then why are you so worked up about it?”

            “She wants me to help Lady Garnet…undress and…and…you know!  All the other stuff.”  The pale servant cradled her head in her hands as she continued to panic.  “I’d be around her a lot and…”

            A frown settled on Bismuths lips.  “Do you have a problem with being around her?”

            “Yes!” Pearl burst out.

            Skilled hands roughly kneaded the dough twice.  “Well I’m sure if you talked with Lady Sardonyx and worded things carefully she would be more than willing to switch it up so any of us other servants who don’t mind Lady Garnet can attend to her.”

            The words were spoken with a serious firmness that lacked Bismuth’s usually friendly tone.  Light ginger eyebrows were knitted together in confusion before eyes widened in realization of how her words had come across.

            “N-no not in that sense!” the thin servant immediately tried to rectify.  “I didn’t mean that at all!  I have no issues with her.  I’m more than honored to get to help her it’s just…”

            “Just what?” the woman with dreadlocks called for an answer.

            “I-I-I’m…she’s…she’s so beautiful,” Pearl breathed out as she stared off into space.  “Breathtaking…oh there’s no way I’d be able to help her without making a complete fool of myself!”

            Bismuth stared at the thin servant for a solid three seconds before a huge grin spread across her face and she began to laugh, slamming her fist on the table.  Pearl’s whole face turned red as she stood stock-still, her fists clenched at her sides and mouth clamped shut.  The woman with dreadlocks bent over as she continued to laugh, the rich sound filling the spacious kitchen to the brim.  After a few moments Pearl huffed and crossed her arms over her small chest, waiting for her friend to collect herself.  Bismuth’s laughter slowly died down and the woman raised her hand up to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.  The dough was kneaded one more time before it was divided out into bread pans.

            “So that’s the reason why you’re scared?”

            “I’m not scared,” Pearl defensively shot back.

            “M-hm.”  Bismuth nodded.  “Which is why you’re in here freaking out.”

            “I-I…”

            “And why would you be freaking out about such a simple task of helping one of your fellow women with her clothes?”

            “No reason!” Pearl squeaked as she pulled away.

            “M-hm,” Bismuth smirked.

            “I can handle this,” the pale woman stated.  “I’ve helped many women out of their clothes,” she finished as she strode back to the door.

            “I’m sure you have,” the round woman commented just loud enough so Pearl heard her.

            The pale woman’s face turned bright red once again and she fled from the kitchen.

 

            Sardonyx sat back in her chair as she delicately dabbed her lips with her napkin.  The supper Bismuth had made for them was delicious as usual.  The Duchess of Osmington sat on her right side, her brown eyes darting back and forth as she read over the plans the archduchess had put together for the in-house party.  They didn’t dare discuss their plans out loud in case one of Sardonyx’s servants overheard and the whole surprise was ruined.  Garnet glanced up after she finished, grinning wide enough a portion of her teeth could be seen.

            “What do you think?” the archduchess drummed her fingers together as she leaned forward a little bit.

            “They will love it.  I’m not familiar with the bakery, but if it’s one that you like, I’m sure they make great food.”

            “And the date will work for you as well?”

            “Of course!”  Deep brown eyes looked over the names of those to invite in addition to those from Sardonyx’s court.  “You’ll have a few invitations to make.  Did you want any help with them?” Garnet offered.

            “Don’t worry, I’ve already written most of them and only have a handful left.”

            “Well, if for some reason you do, I can always lend a hand.”

            “Oh, that’s very generous though I would rather you keep your hands attached to your arms.  They would be of very little use otherwise,” came the subtle joke.

            The young duchess laughed at Sardonyx’s wit; her genuine amusement causing the archduchess to join in.  A pleased sigh drifted past full lips as Sardonyx relaxed in her chair.

            “Tomorrow we are going to covertly head into town to visit a number of these places.  I know mostly what I want to order, but I wanted your input as well.”

            “I look forward to it!”

            Supper was cleared away and the two noblewomen moved to the drawing room as they traded stories back and forth about what they had done in the time since they had last seen each other.  Together they sat down to work on their pieces of embroidery as the tales continued.  In what seemed like minutes it was already time for bed.

            “It’s most pleasing to have you here again,” Sardonyx smiled as she hugged her friend closely.

            “The pleasure is all mine.  You are a great friend Sardonyx,” Garnet returned.

            “I hope you have a restful sleep and I’ll see you at breakfast.”

            “Same here.”

            With a wave, the duchess headed off towards her room.  Hazelnut eyes glittered in the candlelight as her smile morphed into a grin.  Oh how she wished that she could be a fly on the wall right now.

 

            Deep breaths were inhaled and exhaled as the pale servant desperately tried to calm her racing heart.

            “This is just like any other person.  This is just like any other woman I’ve helped.  I’ve done this thousands of times,” Pearl repeated to herself under her breath as she faced the wooden door that separated her from the Duchess of Osmington.  “Just stay focused.  Focused!  It’s just like all the times before.”

            With one last, final exhale Pearl opened the door and strode in.

            “Who is there!  Don’t come in!” came the duchess’s sharp voice.

            “A million apologies your Grace,” Pearl rapidly retreated, “It was just me, Pearl!”

            The pale servant closed the door and silently screamed into the air at the violation of a very basic rule.  Always knock before entering.  Pearl regathered herself and approached the door, rapping on it with her bony knuckles.

            “This is Pearl, I am here to assist you, your Grace.”

            “Come in!” the duchess permitted.

            After a nervous swallow the thin woman entered, respectfully keeping her head low.

            “I’m so very sorry for my previous rude behavior,” she spoke.

            “That happens,” came the strained response.  “You’re here to assist me, is that correct?”

            “Yes!  Your Grace.”

            “Well I could use a little help getting out of my dress.”

            Soft candlelight from the lamp next to the wardrobe bathed the room in its yellow-orange hue.  Light blue eyes looked up to see the woman currently awkwardly reaching behind in an attempt to undo the buttons on the back of her day dress.  So far a few were already undone.  Pearl rushed over and made to go around to the woman’s back, but Garnet turned anticipating that she would go the other direction.  Instead of getting to the duchess’s back they remained facing each other.  The two shuffled back and forth, both trying to guess which way the other would turn and getting it wrong each time.  Eventually Pearl let out a frustrated sigh and placed her hands on the dark woman’s shoulders.

            “Stay still,” came her seemingly harmless firm instruction.

            Immediately, Garnet stood to her full height as deep brown eyes burned with fire.  A frown ever so slightly etched into her full lips as she stared down the servant, obviously not pleased with being told what to do in that tone.  Pearl shrank away, her mouth stuttering out yet another apology as she swiftly moved to Garnet’s back and undid all of the buttons to her day dress.  The only sound between them was the rustle of fabric as it fell away and gathered on the floor.  Pearl offered an arm for the duchess to hold onto as she stepped out of the middle.

            “It’s Lady Garnet,” Garnet reminded as the pale servant rushed to set the dress on the bed.

            “My apologies,” Pearl bowed.  “I fall back on old habits when I am nervous.”

            “I make you nervous?” Dark brown eyes glanced over her wide shoulder at the servant as she moved to undo the lacing of her corset.

            “Y-yes.”

            “People are usually nervous around me,” came the subtle grumble.

            “N-not for the reasons you would normally think!” Pearl desperately tried to correct.

            Fingers trembled as they neared the top of the lacing.  Only centimeters away from the duchess’s exposed back.  A battle raged in Pearl’s mind as half of her just wanted move those few centimeters to touch the smooth skin while the other half demanded her professionalism.  Thin lips pulled in a shaky breath as the bow was pulled lose and her fingers began to loosen the laces. 

            “What reasons are they then?” the duchess lowly inquired.

            “I…I’m not sure honestly,” the servant was mentally smacking her head repeatedly against the wall for making the silly mistake of admitting her nervousness.

            Garnet let out a deep breath as the supportive garment was taken off.  The topic was dropped along with the corset being set beside the dress.  Pearl turned her attention to the petticoats adorning the woman’s wide hips.  The duchess easily slipped out of the two petticoats without requiring any help.  It took all of Pearl’s willpower to try and not get lost in the image of the woman in front of her.  Her mouth fell partially open as light blue eyes could see the size of Garnet’s thick thighs.  Normally Englishwomen needed several layers to get the fashionable poof around their hips.  Eyes continued to travel upwards to take in the woman’s trim waist, round chest, wide shoulders, angular face, and twisted dreadlocks.  With only her soft cotton undergarments on, the duchess stretched and began going through the wardrobe to pull out her nightgown.  The pale woman was rooted to the floor unable to get her body to move or even her mouth to speak.  She was lost in the sight of the beautiful woman.  Garnet turned around, smiling slightly at finding the piece of clothing relatively easily.  However, the smile fell when she noticed the servant openly staring at her.

            “Why are you staring at me?”

            The pale woman’s face dramatically heated up as she struggled to formulate a response.  Garnet took a step closer.

            “Am I shocking to you?  Are you not familiar with how someone like me would look?” the duchess continued defensively.

            Pearl vehemently shook her head, desperately trying to get her tongue to say something, anything!

            “Then why do you keep on staring at me?!” the dark woman threw her hands out wide.

            That seemed to shake some control into the pale woman’s body.  She did the only thing her brain came up with in the tense moment.  A hand reached out to gently grasp Garnet’s right hand as the servant dropped to one knee.

            “Lady Garnet,” Pearl humbly addressed, punctuating her sentence with a tender kiss to the woman’s knuckles in one fluid motion.

            Surprised dark brown eyes locked with light blue ones in the candlelight.  The duchess pulled in a sharp breath of air.  Pearl’s brain caught up with her actions and her frame buckled under the shock of what she had just done.  She sprinted for the door, jerked it open enough for her to slip through, and dashed down the decorated halls.  Black shoes slapped against the marble and squeaked as she abruptly changed directions.  She didn’t stop until she was in an obscure corner of the pantry curled up into a ball.  Hands tangled themselves into her short, light ginger hair as she tried to control the panic overriding her senses.

            _Why?!?!?!_

_Why was I so stupid!?_

_I couldn’t even help her get completely changed without freaking out!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

            Tears squeezed out from between tightly shut eyes.  The pale woman rocked back and forth in her little corner trying to muffle the sobs with her apron.

 

            Garnet stood frozen where she had been left, hand still stretched out to where Pearl had taken a knee, bowed, and kissed her knuckles.  Through the stillness of the night, the duchess became acutely aware of her rapid heartbeat and the heat spreading all over her face and body.  It wasn’t customary to actually kiss the hand instead of just briefly brush one’s lips across another’s knuckles.  Lungs expanded and were filled with the cool night air.  With conscious effort, Garnet tore her gaze away from the door.  Eyes glanced down at her nightgown laying on the floor.  The chances of Pearl returning were slim.  Feet moved automatically as she walked over to the open door and softly shut it.  Hands then sought out the clothing still laying out.  It took only a few minutes to put everything away and put her nightgown on.  Brown eyes consciously blinked and stole one last look at the door as her body automatically drifted to the bed.  Before she even had realized it, the blankets had been pulled back and she was slipping in between them.  Black eyebrows were knitted in confusion as she lay there on her back.

            _Why did she do that?_

Rarely did anyone ever kiss her hand, most avoided it if possible.  Yet here was this servant who had done it even without her moving to permit it.  It was utterly confusing, yet somehow not even close to how confusing her own response to it was.  Garnet huffed as she willed the cold night air to soothe her body and for her heart pounding in her ears to slow down.

 

            Sleep did not come easily to the Duchess of Osmington.  By the time she had successfully drifted off it had felt like only minutes later when the sun’s rays burst through the curtains to wake her right back up.  Perhaps it was attempting to dress herself and failing, or having to ask for someone else to assist her when Pearl never showed, or maybe it was the lingering confusion about last nights’ events that had slowly been churned into anger as Garnet was unable to solve such a seemingly simple problem.  Whatever it was or the combination of things, by the time the dark woman had joined Sardonyx for breakfast her mood was sour like milk that had been left in the hot sun for far too long.  Dark brown eyes glared down at her teacup as a spoon swirled the hot substance round and round, not paying attention to what her gracious host was saying.

            Hazelnut eyes carefully studied the tense, silent demeanor of her good friend.  The archduchess had heard the call go out to find a replacement for Pearl when the pale servant was nowhere to be found and Garnet was needing help.  They had yet to find her.  Sardonyx internally cursed how large the manor was and how easy it was for someone to disappear in it.

            _Something happened…was I too bold in assigning Pearl to help Garnet?  It seemed like a good idea._

The archduchess tapped her teaspoon against the porcelain cup a few more times than normal as her mind continued to worry about what might have caused the shift in mood in her close friend and for Pearl to hide.  A shaky breath was exhaled.

            _Perhaps I misinterpreted their actions and slight curiosity towards each other?  I just wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other better.  Maybe it was too much to give Pearl this assignment?_

With a heavy swallow and another breath, Sardonyx spoke up,

            “You’re quieter than usual this morning.”

            Dark brown eyes quickly darted over in her direction.  Garnet didn’t respond right away, instead she regarded the woman for a few seconds.

            “And you’re shakier than usual,” her low voice stated.

            “Oh,” Sardonyx felt her face flush as her mind worked quickly to come up with a viable excuse.  “It’s just, you know, getting older,” she tried to laugh off with a wave of her hand.

            The duchess simply regarded her friend with a neutral face.  Several tense moments of silence passed between the two.  Sardonyx opened her mouth to speak, but Garnet beat her to it.

            “Pearl assisting me last night wasn’t a coincidence of any sorts, was it?”

            “What makes you think that?” the archduchess tried to feign nonchalance as she sipped from her cup.

            “Normally Rhodonite helps me, it’s been like that for years.”

            “Well, it’s always good to change things up every once and a while.  You meet new people, try new things, learn new pieces of information or opinions.”

            “Why though?” Garnet furrowed her eyebrows with her brown eyes intensely staring.

            “Why?”

            “Why did you have Pearl attend to me?  Out of everyone else you could have chosen, you picked her.  What makes her so different?”

            “I never said anything about her being different,” the woman with honey blonde curls countered.

            Garnet quickly shut her mouth and breathed out heavily through her wide, round nose.

            “What is it that makes her different?” Sardonyx turned right back to Garnet.

            Deep brown eyes went wide for a moment before they became distant.  The duchess thought on the unexpected question.  Events from the night before played in her mind.  Their awkward adjustments to each other, Pearl staring, her confrontation, Pearl kissing her hand, and her odd reaction to that action.

            “If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you,” Garnet carefully worded.

            A lighter hand was rested a top of hers.  Sardonyx leaned forward.

            “Did something happen last night?”

            “No…well, nothing bad happened…” the duchess sighed and sat back into her chair.  “I’m just puzzled that’s all.”

            “Puzzled about what?”

            “It’s nothing, I’m probably just overthinking things,” Garnet tried to wave off as she looked out the nearby window, her cheeks burning slightly.

            “Garnet?” Sardonyx called out to her.

            The duchess refused to speak, she didn’t know what to say or what she could say.  There wasn’t a single clue or explanation as to why such a small thing had troubled her so much.  Fabric rustled, accompanied by the sound of Sardonyx’s heels clicking against the marble floor.  Dark brown eyes looked anywhere but right in front of her where her friend was standing, slightly crouched.  Hands gently cupped her face.

            “Garnet, you can tell me anything,” as Sardonyx spoke she moved to try and be in line with the duchess’s vision, but brown eyes darted to another part of the room.  “Whether it be the latest boring news from the Osmingtons, or your personal dislike for something or someone, or even your deeply hidden emotions and thoughts.  I want to hear them and I won’t judge you for them.”

            With a reluctant sigh brown eyes finally surrendered to meet the hazelnut gaze.  A half-hearted smile appeared on the duchess’s lips.

            “Thank you, Sardonyx,” Garnet offered.

            Long arms pulled her in for a hug and the woman with dreadlocks let herself relax into the embrace.

            “And that will never change,” Sardonyx stated as she stepped back and smiled.  “If there is something you want to discuss or need help with, come talk to me.”

            “Thank you.  I’m just confused right now that’s all.”

            “May I ask why you’re confused?”

            “I honestly don’t know why,” Garnet helplessly chuckled.

            “I see,” Sardonyx slightly frowned as she sat back down in her chair.  “But, I know just the remedy for that!” she brightened back up.  “Today we are going into town to find the best food for our little scheme.  Nothing like a little sweet hunting to clear one’s mind, right?” the archduchess finished with a wink.

            A genuine smile appeared on thick lips.  “You’ve always known the best remedies.”

 

            “We found her!”

            Pearl was startled awake by the voice nearby.  Bleary eyes blinked rapidly against the natural light flowing into the pantry from the door that opened into the hallway.  Two similar figures walked up to her.

            “What happened?” a concerned voice called out to her.

            “Are you OK?” the second identical one added.

            The pale servant rapidly wiped away any marks from her tears and stood up.  Joints cracked and a number of spots on her body complained from where and how she had fallen asleep.  She tilted her head to the side and felt it pop several times.

            “I’m fine,” came her unconvincing reply.  “Where is Lady Sardonyx?  I need to speak with her.”

            The two Rutile twins looked at each other before facing Pearl.

            “She left this morning,” the one with the navy blue bonnet began.

            “With Lady Garnet to go into town,” the one with the maroon bonnet continued.

            “They won’t be back until later today,” the first twin finished.

            “I see,” Pearl breathed out.  “Well, if you happen to see her before I do, please inform her that I would like to speak to her privately as soon as possible.”

            “We will,” the two nodded.  “Rhodonite stepped in to help Lady Garnet out and Bismuth has some breakfast set aside for you in the kitchen.”

            “Are you sure you’re OK?” they pried once again.

            “Thank you for waking me up,” Pearl dodged the question.  “I’ll go see Bismuth, I know she likes to keep her kitchen clean.”

            “OK…” the two twins shared another glance.

            Pearl walked past them and dragged herself to the kitchen.  The stocky woman had her back turned to the door as she was preparing something by the stove.  On the large preparation table in the middle of the room, there sat a plate with eggs, baked beans, and a muffin near one of the table’s edges.  Next to the plate was a smaller dish holding butter and jam.  The pale woman hoped to quietly make her way in, take the plate and leave, but Bismuth turning around just as she arrived at the food shot that plan down.  A warm smile appeared on the dark woman’s lips as she walked over holding a teacup and a steaming teapot.

            “Grab one of the stools and have a seat,” the woman with deadlocks greeted.

            “Thank you, Bismuth,” Pearl managed a smile.

            The porcelain cup was set above her plate and filled with the hot drink.

            “If you need any more, the pot will just be right over here,” the woman with dreadlocks informed.

            “Thank you.”

            For a few minutes Pearl worked through her breakfast; her mind still a whirl of emotions from all of her mistakes and offenses towards Lady Garnet the night before.  Light blue eyes glanced up at Bismuth as she was examining her spices, probably planning what she wanted to prepare for lunch and dinner.

            “You’re not going to ask?” the thin woman broke the silence.

            Grey eyes looked at her from over the burly woman’s shoulder.  “No, I figured it would come out on its own.  But if you’re wondering if everyone already knows what happened, we don’t.  Lady Garnet didn’t say anything aside from requesting some help getting ready for the day.”

            “Really?”

            “Really,” Bismuth nodded.  “So maybe whatever you did wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

            “I can’t do this,” Pearl groaned into her hands.

            “I’m not convinced.  The first time is always a little awkward.  Lady Garnet is very patient, as long as you don’t insult her.  So maybe give it a second try?” Bismuth finished with a shrug.  “Now finish up here and clean your dishes.  Rhodonite needs help cleaning the great hall.  After you freshen up for the day you should go see her.”

            “I will, thank you Bismuth.  I’ll think on what you said about assisting Lady Garnet.”

            The pale woman swiftly finished the rest of her food and cleaned her dishes.  With one final expression of gratitude, she headed out for her living space to freshen up.

 

            A delicate tinkle rang throughout the small bakery as the door was opened to allow the two noblewomen inside.  Garnet took a deep breath through her nose humming in approval of all the delectable scents.  Sardonyx smirked at her friend’s pause and walked up towards the counter where a short, pale, round woman with light blonde hair was attending.

            “Good afternoon Lady Lennox,” the woman smiled.

            “Good afternoon Ms. Sadie,” she reached behind to grab Garnet and pull her towards the counter.  “This is my dear friend the Duchess of Osmington, Lady Collingwood.”

            “Good afternoon Lady Collingwood,” Sadie turned to greet the dark woman.

            “Good afternoon Ms. Sadie,” Garnet returned.

            “Now, the two of us were dropping by to make some final decisions on what to have prepared for our special party,” Sardonyx got right to the point.  “What types of items do you have available to sample?”  Long fingers pulled out three shillings and set them on the counter.

            “Well, give me a moment to gather a small platter and see what you two like,” Sadie smiled.  “Lars!  Come help me for a moment!” the pale woman called back into the baking area of the homely shop.

            “I’ll be right there!  I’m finishing my creation!”

            The two noblewomen perused the displays as the bakers assembled a small sampler.  Pastries, breads, cakes, pies, muffins, scones, and more.  Sardonyx and Garnet easily agreed on the types of breads to be provided with the meats, soups, and pasties they had previously selected from a local restaurant.  Several of the tarts, scones, pies, and pastries were soon added to the list as their flavors and texture won the two women over.  As the Archduchess of Dorchester worked out the quantities of each type of baked good, Garnet caught sight of a purple dessert sitting off to the side of the main display of purchasable items.  White frosting was rolled to form a spiral with the purple cake and dollops were set decoratively on top.  She leaned over into Sardonyx’s and Sadie’s discussion.

            “What is that one?  I don’t believe we tried it,” the woman with dreadlocks inquired.

            “Oh!” Sadie turned to look at it, then at the other baker named Lars.

            The thin man with light brown skin and auburn hair looked back with slightly wide eyes.

            “You want to try it?” he asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

            “Yes,” Garnet nodded.

            “Oh…OK, umm it’s called an Ube Roll, a traditional dish from my homeland,” he explained as he pulled out a knife and cut off two small pieces.

            Sardonyx and Garnet tried the new desert and quickly decided that several needed to be added to the list.  After another hour, the order had been completed, a price settled on, and the upfront cost handed over.  The Duchess of Osmington also purchased the rest of the Ube Roll to take back with them.

            An arm was looped through her elbow as Sardonyx grinned down at her.

            “This is going even better than I envisioned!” the archduchess beamed.  “A fantastic spread for the main course, fresh fruit from my orchards and vineyards, vegetables from the garden, and sweet desserts.  Now the last place we need to visit before heading home is a chocolatier.”  Sardonyx wiggled her eyebrows in excitement.

            Garnet grinned.  If there was one thing the two women shared it was a certain love for sweets.  A short walk took them to the mentioned shop and within two hours the two left with small purchases and a large order placed.  By that time in the day it was getting late.  They hopped into Sardonyx’s carriage and began the short journey back to the Dorchester manor.  A content sigh slipped past the archduchess’s full lips.

            “This has been a memorable day.  Working on the fine details of the party with you and just seeing everything come together.  It really helps me take my mind off things to be doing this and having you around,” she admitted.

            “It’s been my honor to spend this time with you,” Garnet returned.

            “Now I’m sure everyone is going to want to know what we were up to, but we have these baked goods,” Sardonyx motioned to the couple of soft loaves she bought, “and the sweets to distract them with.”  Hazelnut eyes danced over the wax paper bags containing the chocolate and Ube Roll.

            “I have no doubt it will be a very effective distraction.”

            “Padparadscha and the Rutile twins love the lighter chocolate, Bismuth and Rhodonite love the dark chocolate, while Fluorite likes the white variation of the delicacy.”  The woman with honey blonde curls leaned forward as if to divulge a deep secret.  “And Pearl will never openly admit to it, but she loves the dark chocolate.”

            “Interesting…”  Garnet glanced at the dark and light chocolates she had bought from the chocolatier.

            Their conversation died down, allowing the rumble of the wheels against the uneven road along with the thumps of the horse’s hooves striking the dirt to take up the sound waves.  After a few moments, Sardonyx shifted in her seat.

            “Would you like it if I had Rhodonite take over assisting you for the rest of your stay?”

            Brown eyes looked up at the serious expression of her friend.

            “It was an eventful evening last night,” she slowly spoke, her British accent rumbling with her words.  “You know how much I hate it when people stare at me, always with their judgmental looks and whispered words.  Pearl was doing it that night as she was helping me undress.  I got a bit upset and fully confronted her for doing so.  I didn’t hold back, I immediately demanded that she tell me why she was staring at me so much.  At first she was just unable to respond and then…” Garnet glanced down at her hand as she rubbed the right one with her left.  “she knelt down and kissed my hand…” 

            For a moment, the dark woman just breathed out as her mind recalled the feeling of Pearl’s warm lips pressed against her knuckles.  As her heart rate suddenly picked up its pace, Garnet became acutely aware of her unusually long pause in her explanation.  Brown eyes darted up to look at Sardonyx.

            “I didn’t even give the permitting motion for it or anything, she just did it on her own.”

            “She must have been overcompensating for staring at you,” Sardonyx quickly concluded.

            The duchess stared at the woman with honey blonde curls in slight confusion.

            “Pearl, whenever she makes a mistake will always overcompensate to try and make up for her wrongdoing or accidental offense,” the archduchess explained.

            “I see…” Garnet pondered the new piece of information.

_Oh…so that’s a normal thing for Pearl to do.  It wasn’t an unusual action because of me or anything…_

            The duchess noticed that she was still rubbing her right hand and immediately stopped the action by clasping them together and setting them in her lap.

_I was just overreacting.  She would have done the same to anyone else._

            The corner of Garnet’s lips quirked downwards in response to the thought.  A quiet roar rumbled in her chest, displeased with the realization.

_I shouldn’t be concerned with what happened last night anymore.  It was just a first-time mistake and a normal response from Pearl._

            Shoulders fell forward slightly, for some reason she would have rather been the exception instead of the rule.  Perhaps then maybe it would be easier to figure out why the action had stuck so strongly with her.

            “What happened after she kissed your hand, if I may ask?” Sardonyx’s question interrupted her thoughts.

            “She then ran out the door,” the duchess shook her head.

            Sardonyx leaned back against the carriage as light laughter drifted from between full lips.  “That is very interesting…I had no intentions by assigning Pearl to you other than hoping that you two would become better acquainted, since you’re already so familiar with everyone else.”

            Garnet chuckled as she shook her head again.  “I honestly don’t know what to think of her.  Aside from the staring, she was very polite and knew how to do her job.”

            The duchess’s mind then recalled all of the times she had found herself watching and staring at the pale servant, not only at the party, but all the other times during her two visits since.  There were quite a few.  Garnet felt her cheeks heat up at the realization that she was just as guilty as Pearl was.

_I guess I can’t really judge her for that…_

_At least I was discrete._

            “Perhaps I just need more time to get to know her better.  I know what it’s like to be judged by someone who hasn’t taken the time to get to know me.”

            Sardonyx slowly nodded.

            “I would expect nothing less from you.  That is why I like having you around much more than all of those other puffed up duchesses who think they should be treated like the queen herself.”

            Garnet smiled in appreciation.

            Once the two had arrived at the manor, Sardonyx called for everyone to assemble.  Gardeners, maids, stable hands, butlers, coach drivers, cooks, etc.  On the table in the servant’s dining quarters, the spoils from their trip were laid out for all of them to enjoy.  The small gathering of twenty or so members and the two noblewomen was like a small appetizer of the party soon to come.  True to Sardonyx’s knowledge, everyone went for the type of chocolate that they favored.  Dark brown eyes noticed that Pearl didn’t take any and simply went for the savory pieces and tried the Ube Roll with a little bit of encouragement.  Laughter, stories, and excited conversation lit up the room during the small gathering.  Unfortunately, everyone soon had to part ways and finish up any remaining duties before it was too late.  Practically nothing remained of the spoils.  However, the Duchess of Osmington spotted one last piece of dark chocolate left and on impulse snatched it up as she exited the room, carefully wrapping it in its wax paper.  Since Sardonyx and she had tried a number of foods throughout the day and were quite exhausted, they requested just a light tea before they headed to bed.  Through hushed voices, the two women talked excitedly about the upcoming event.  Sardonyx and Garnet couldn’t wait to see everyone’s faces when the day of the party came.  Measured footsteps took the dark duchess back to her room.  The piece of dark chocolate tucked safely away in her handbag.  She had been informed that Pearl would be assisting her tonight.  Garnet had come to the conclusion that Pearl deserved a second chance in regards to helping her undress.  According to Sardonyx, there was nothing to be concerned about in regards to Pearl’s odd, yet normal, behaviors.  The Duchess of Osmington took a calming breath.  With all of the awkward turns from last night done with, tonight would go smoothly.

 

            Lungs drew in a deep breath of air as the thin woman’s ribcage expanded.  Light blue eyes looked up at the same door she had stood outside of 24 hours ago.

            After the small party, Pearl and Lady Sardonyx had spoken privately.  The pale servant carefully expressed her concerns in regards to her ability to assist Lady Garnet.  Lady Sardonyx then explained that her intention for assignment was for Pearl and Garnet to get to know each other better since it seemed that they would get along well.  However, the archduchess admitted that her idea wasn’t the best and that if Pearl wanted she would remove that responsibility and have Rhodonite take over.  The thin servant pondered the two options for a few minutes before deciding that she wanted to give it one more try.  If after that she still felt inadequate, she would speak to Lady Sardonyx and the reassignment would be made.

            Pearl exhaled and steeled her nerves.  This time she was going to do it right.

_First, I am going to knock._

            As her fist got closer it became harder to travel the smaller distance.  With another steadying breath, the pale servant forced herself to knock on the door.  The loud sound echoed around in the empty hallway.  Pearl shrank back.

_Ugh!  That was far too loud._

            “Who is it?” the familiar voice called from inside.

            Her throat bobbed as she quickly swallowed.  “It’s Pearl, I’m here to assist you with getting changed for the night.”

            “Come in,” the duchess permitted.

            Shaky hands grabbed the brass knob, turned it, and opened the door.  Inside the room bathed in the occasionally flickering candlelight, Lady Garnet was pulling her nightgown from the wardrobe and setting it on the bed.  Pearl reminded herself to breathe at the sight of the gorgeous woman.

_This is so much easier when there are other people around to diffuse the attention._

            “G-good evening, Lady Garnet,” the thin servant slightly stuttered.

            “Good evening Pearl,” the dark woman returned with a slight dip of her chin.

            “Would you like me to help you out of your dress?”

            “Yes, please.”

            Lady Garnet stood still after turning to face the wardrobe.  Silently Pearl undid the buttons to the light pink day dress and helped the duchess step out of it.  This time the petticoats were removed next.  Teeth took hold of her bottom lip and softly worried it between the rows of wedge shaped bones.

_I can do this.  I can do this._

            The mantra was repeated as Pearl stepped towards Lady Garnet’s back to unlace her corset.  When she reached out for the silky strings of fabric, a couple of her fingers accidentally brushed the bare skin between the woman’s shoulder blades.

            “I’m terribly sorry, Lady Garnet,” Pearl rapidly apologized as her face burned.

            “It’s quite alright, you barely touched me.”

            “You are most kind.”

            A soft chuckle drifted from the duchess’s lips and Pearl could have sworn that was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

            “It happens time to time, even with my servant who has been helping me since my younger years.”

            “I am grateful, not all are as forgiving.  Especially if they know-”

            Pearl internally cursed her loose tongue for almost slipping out a volatile and very personal piece of information.  One that once was known, made it hard for any who knew to want to employ her services.  Even more so if she were to be a house servant.  Above her slightly bowed head, the pale servant caught sight of Lady Garnet turning to glance back at her.  For a moment, the air was still around them as Pearl dreaded the anticipated question about why she had cut off her sentence.  However, it never came.  Once the final laces had been loosened, both the woman with dreadlocks and the thin servant breathed out a collective sigh of relief.  Light blue eyes stayed focused on the floor as much as possible while she brought over the nightgown.

            “Pearl,” Lady Garnet’s voice quietly shattered the air around them.

            “Yes, Lady Garnet?”

            “There’s no need to keep your head so low, you can look at me.”

            Pearl swallowed heavily as she timidly looked up at the strong woman before her, praying to the high heavens that she wouldn’t freeze up like last time.

            “Just don’t stare,” the duchess informed, a tiny smile forming in the corner of her lips.

            “Right!  Of course,” the short-haired woman blushed.  “I’m terribly sorry about last night, I was out of sorts.”

            “It’s in the past,” Lady Garnet waved off.  “I was actually more surprised by your action afterwards, it’s not often people make that respectful gesture to me,” she lowly added as she turned away.

            “What?” the pale servant couldn’t believe her ears as she helped to slip the nightgown over Lady Garnet’s head.  “Why would they not?”

            The dark woman faced Pearl, confusion and surprise reflected in her deep brown irises.  A wistful chuckle drifted past thick lips.

            “I may be a duchess, but that doesn’t always mean people regard me as such,” she explained as she adjusted the nightgown so any sections of bunched up fabric fell out.

            “That is a terrible injustice.  A hand as fine as yours should be kissed and respect for a woman such as yourself should be made at any appropriate opportunity.”

            Light blue eyes widened as she had not intended to say all of that out loud.  She awaited the mocking laugh or weirded out looks, but once again, none came.  Instead she could have sworn the woman’s dark cheeks had a reddish tint to them.  Lady Garnet chuckled, rolled her shoulders back, and then held out her hand to Pearl.  Only two seconds passed before Pearl realized that she was being given a chance to honor the duchess.  With smoothness that could have rivaled silk, Pearl bowed lightly as she held the soft hand and brushed her lips across Lady Garnet’s knuckles.

            “Lady Garnet,”

            “You’re most kind.”

            The pale servant cleared her throat.  Only a few things remained to be taken care of such as putting away Lady Garnet’s day clothes and opening up the bed.

            “Is there anything else you need help with?” Pearl checked as stood at the foot of the large bed, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

            “No, thank you very much Pearl,” the duchess smiled as she grabbed something off her nightstand and walked over to the thin servant.  “I do wish to give you this,” she added as she placed a small wax paper wrapped object in Pearl’s hands.  “A small token from the mini get together.  Sardonyx mentioned it was your favorite.”

            Hands carefully pulled back the paper to reveal a square chunk of dark chocolate.  Her cheeks burned like fire.

            “Th-thank you,” she widely grinned.  “I do enjoy this greatly.”

            Garnet simply nodded and headed back over to her bed.

            “Good night, Pearl.”

            “Good night, Lady Garnet,” the servant bowed as she exited the room.

            The squeal of excitement was barely suppressed by the thin woman after she closed the door to the bedroom.  Teeth broke off a corner of the chocolate and the bit was rolled around in her mouth.  Never before had it tasted so sweet.

 

            A heavy breath was released once the door to her room was closed.  The second time had gone considerably smoother than the first.  She had been comfortable with Pearl assisting her and she didn’t feel like she was being stared at with distaste because she was different.  However, despite all of this, her heart had still pounded in her chest and she felt like she had been standing out in the hot afternoon sun.  Garnet knew exactly what had caused it, both Pearl accidentally touching her back and the pale servant kissing her hand.  Unfortunately, the duchess was still at a loss for the reason why she was feeling like this.  Fingers reached up to gently massage the side of her forehead.  With a sigh, the dark woman laid down to rest, trying once again to consciously force her racing heart to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl in this chapter is, how I like to say, to gay to function, lol.  
> Just what was Sardonyx thinking?! Who knows, maybe it will work out.  
> ALSO! Check out the beautiful artwork by Dokirosi of some adorable chibi's of our lovely ladies! (http://weirdlyprecious.tumblr.com/post/165456762713/repute-and-rapture-the-third-chapter-is-here)


	4. Memorable Gifts

^^^^^^

Garnet receives a package and Sardonyx thinks back on the past.

^^^^^^

 

            Ankle high, booted heels crunched as they traveled across the paths made of small pebbles that weaved between the tall boxwood bushes.  Garnet cautiously moved forward, analyzed her options and took a daring turn to the right.  Her smile widened as the bushes began to curve.  A statue was close by, now she just needed to move farther in.  One opportunity appeared off to her right again and she chased after it.  However, after running into two barriers without finding an opening to go deeper into the circular bushes, she decided that she needed to backtrack.  Once she had reached the first curved section, she continued onward.  The duchess’s persistence was rewarded several meters later when another break in the bushes allowed her to move farther in.  With a fast left Garnet found herself looking at a beautiful white marble statue of a woman sitting in a chair with a lyre leaned up against her.  Purple roses grew around the sculpture, vines with blossoms were wrapped around the base of the marble in addition to the ring barrier the bushes had formed.  Garnet wasn’t fazed by the topless dress the carved woman wore, instead her eyes were drawn to the woman’s serene face and then the name carved in the small, boxy pedestal the rigid woman’s feet rested on.  Through the vines and roses, she was able to make it out.

            “Sappho,” Garnet spoke the name aloud.

            For a moment, the dark woman reveled in her victory as she sat in the shade provided by the evergreen shrubs that also grew on the sides and behind the statue.  Bunches of white flowers with a dark purple center blossomed all over the shrubs.  Garnet leaned back and found a surprisingly comfortable curve in the slender, wavy branches that supported her without jabbing something uncomfortable into her back or ribs.  Soft summer breezes drifted past her face and gently rustled the leaves above her head.  Garnet studied the statue, committing it to memory.  This was the first time she had ever made her way to this one.  When a few minutes had passed, the duchess decided to stand up, collect her prize purple rose and worked to maneuver herself out of the maze.  Exiting the puzzle was astonishingly easy compared to finding the statue.  After following the dead-end path from earlier, discovering another gap in the bushes, and making a few lucky turns, the dark woman found herself walking out into the main Dorchester gardens.  With a quick survey of the area, Garnet discovered that she had emerged out of the east side of the maze instead of the south where she had started.  Brown eyes gazed down at the rich purple rose that she had plucked from the bushes.  She couldn’t wait to show Sardonyx her new accomplishment.  However, she needed to get a vase to help preserve the flower.  Garnet set out for the kitchens, surely Bismuth would have something she could temporarily use until Sardonyx found a proper place for the small gift.

            Dark knuckles rapped on the closed kitchen door, then waited for the affirmative call to come in before turning the knob and opening it.

            “Lady Garnet!” Bismuth smiled as turned to see who was entering her kitchen.

            “Afternoon, Bismuth,” the duchess returned.

            “What can I help you with?”

            “Is there a small vase or cup that I could put some water in for this to stay fresh until Lady Sardonyx finds a proper home for it?”

            The rose was held up for emphasis.

            “Let’s see,” the stocky woman hummed as she opened up cabinets and searched around the many kitchen utensils.  “Ah-ha!  Here we go.”

            A narrow, tall, glass cup was presented.  With two swift cranks of the pump in the sink, the cup was filled with enough water to sustain the freshly plucked flower.

            “Thank you, Bismuth,” Garnet smiled as she turned to leave the kitchen.

            “Wait,” the cook called her back.  “Let me make take care of those thorns.”

            The duchess handed over the cup.  Bismuth carefully took hold of the stem and broke off all the thorns with a sideways brush of her fingers.  She then took out a clean knife and made an angled cut on the base of the stem.

            “This way no one gets poked and there’s a wider area for the flower to stay hydrated.”

            “That is ingenious!  Thank you.”

            “Anytime.”

            With a final parting wave, Garnet headed out to find Sardonyx.  However, after several minutes of wandering around the manor she had yet to run into the archduchess.

            _It is really hard to locate someone in this place._

Several turns later, the woman with dreadlocks finally spotted another figure in the massive hallways.  A smile slipped into the corner of her mouth when she recognized that it was Pearl.  Feet quickly carried her over to the servant who was currently dusting the Baroque decorations and pieces of art nearby.

            “Afternoon Pearl,” the duchess greeted when she was close enough.

            “Good afternoon, Lady Garnet,” the pale woman returned, pausing her work to turn and face her.  “Is there something I can help you with?”

            “I was wondering if you’d seen Sardonyx pass by?  I just got done with my maze run and normally she’s there to greet me, usually because I got lost, but I can’t seem to find her.”  Thick lips were pulled down into a frown for a second.  “I want to give this to her.”

            “You found one of the statues?”

            “I did,” Garnet grinned widely.  “It’s been a long time.”

            “Congratulations.”  Pearl glanced around her.  “I haven’t seen Lady Sardonyx lately, but I can guide you through some of the servant short-cuts to her typical spots.  Hopefully, we will find her without too much trouble.”

            “That would be very helpful.  Thank you, but aren’t I going to be disturbing your work?”

            “I was given the task of assisting you while you visited, this most certainly applies,” came the thin woman’s clever response.

            Garnet’s smile widened as excitement flooded her veins.  Together the two began their search for the archduchess with Pearl taking the lead.  Brown eyes wandered all over the place as she was taken into unfamiliar areas of the Dorchester manor.  Never before had she been able to see the servant quarters and passageways.  Normally it was largely frowned upon for high society members to go in these areas deemed fit for only their servants.  Walls were bare of any type of decorations aside from layers of paint to protect the internal structure.  However, before Garnet knew it they had popped out nearby the private library.  The journey had taken maybe five minutes while normally for Garnet it would have been around fifteen.  Pearl stopped outside of the private library and waited for the duchess to go in by herself.  Quickly, the dark woman checked the medium-sized room for her friend, but no such luck.  The two women moved through the narrow hallways and steep staircases once again as they continued their search.  On one particularly steep and narrow spiraling staircase, Garnet had to keep her hand on Pearl’s shoulder to steady herself.  Heeled boots and long dresses were not made for traversing these types of passageways and there was no railing to hold onto.  Pearl glanced over her shoulder to give the duchess an encouraging smile and to inform her that they were almost there.  Garnet wordlessly nodded, as she kept a close eye on the wooden planks illuminated by the oil lamp the pale woman was carrying.  Yet again they emerged from a door that was expertly disguised as part of the wall only a few feet from another spot that Sardonyx could often be found in.  However, there was no archduchess to be found.

            “I bet she is in her study,” Garnet turned to Pearl.  “Is there a short-cut from here to there?”

            The pale woman tapped her chin for a moment before her eyes brightened up.

            “There is, we’ll have to pass by some of the servants sleeping quarters, but that should be no issue as long as we move quickly and do not disturb anyone.”

            Dreadlocks bounced slightly with Garnet’s affirmative nod.  She followed the servant one more time through the confusing corridors.  A couple of times she reached out to grab onto Pearl’s shoulder to inform the woman that she was moving a little too fast for her.  Long dresses with petticoats were also not easy to run in.  Each time the pale woman would slow down just enough so Garnet could keep up.  In minutes, they stepped out into the hallway.  Off to the duchess’s left, she recognized the vase and table that were just outside of Sardonyx’s study.  Hope blossomed in Garnet’s chest as she traveled the last few meters.  With a quick peek inside she spotted the woman in black sitting at her table writing something.  Silently, the dark woman walked back to Pearl.

            “She’s there.  Thank you very much Pearl, for your assistance.  It would have taken me a lot longer to find her on my own.”

            “Of course,” the thin woman grinned.  “It was my pleasure,” she lightly bowed.  “I trust you’ve got it from here?  If so I’ll be on my way.”

            “Yes, thank you.”

            With that Pearl disappeared into the walls of the manor.  For a moment Garnet stared at the hidden door the pale woman had slipped into before shaking her head and remembering to go see Sardonyx like she had intended.  Inside the study it was quiet except for scratching of the archduchess’s quill against the parchment.

            “Sardonyx?” Garnet called out as she knocked on the open door and cautiously entered.

            The focused woman faced her, a joyous expression quickly replacing her serious one.

            “Garnet!” Sardonyx rushed over.  “You’re out!  And you have a flower!”

            The woman with honey blonde curls examined the purple rose.

            “Ah, Sappho of Lesbos, a great Greek poet.  You haven’t found that statue before have you?”

            “No, this was my first time.”

            “Congratulations!  I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, I have an urgent matter to attend to due to a letter Padparadscha had delivered to me.”

            “I understand.  I just wanted to bring this to you as a gift,” Garnet smiled as she held out the rose.

            “You are most gracious my dear friend,” Sardonyx smiled as she took the purple rose contained in the glass cup and kissed Garnet lightly on the cheek.

            “I feel quite accomplished to have gotten in and out without any help.”

            “It is no small feat.  That being said,” Sardonyx looked out into the hallway with a slightly puzzled expression.  “I did ask Padparadscha to watch you and to come get me if you got stuck or whenever you got out…”

            Small and soft footfalls approached the study.  The short woman in the orange servant’s dress appeared in the doorway.

            “The most wondrous thing has happened!” Padparadscha began, her voice riddled with excitement.  “Lady Garnet has found a statue and has made it out of the maze on her own!”

            The two women of high society shared a quick glance, laughter at the whole situation playing in their eyes.

            “Thank you Padparadscha,” Sardonyx smiled.  “That is a wonderful piece of news.”

            “Oh!  Lady Garnet is already here…” Padparadscha’s voice dropped.  “I did it again…didn’t I?”  Tiny hands were clasped together in front of her dress as the servant bowed.  “I am terribly sorry, Lady Sardonyx.  I forgot.”

            Sardonyx quickly stepped towards her employee, concern etched into her features.  “But you still remembered and you still did what I asked of you.”

            Padparadscha timidly looked up.

            “Garnet was just a little fast on her feet.  Next time I’m sure you’ll beat her.”

            The petite woman’s face brightened up immediately.

            “Oh I will for certain!  Thank you, Lady Sardonyx.”

            With another polite bow Padparadscha left the two women.  Garnet walked over to Sardonyx and placed her hand on the taller woman’s arm.  A smile was shared between the two.

 

            A hand was smacked to the pale woman’s forehead as Pearl suddenly remembered that she shouldn’t have taken Lady Garnet through the servant’s passageways.  It was greatly frowned upon for a member of high society to be in those areas. 

            _That can be added to my list of offenses towards Lady Garnet…_

            However, the beautiful duchess didn’t seem to mind and was very grateful for the timeliness of their search for Lady Sardonyx.  The woman with light ginger hair just shook her head.  There was no point in worrying about something that was already in the past when that energy could be used to prevent future mistakes.

 

            Day quickly fell to night and before Garnet knew it she was in her room with Pearl helping her undress.  Firm tugs at her back accompanied the steady loosening of her corset.  For the moment neither of them were talking.  The duchess decided to change that.

            “Were you able to get back to your chores without too much trouble after I called you away?”

            There was a brief pause before Pearl responded.

            “Oh, um…I did actually, well that is until…” her voice trailed off.

            “Until what?”

            “Oh, Rhodonite ran into a spider again and needed help.”

            Garnet suppressed the shiver threatening to crawl up her spine.  She wasn’t too fond of the eight-legged creature, yet it wasn’t enough to stop her from inquiring for a better explanation.

            “What happened then?”

            “I was dusting, as you know, and then I heard Rhodonite shrieking from several hallways down.”

            The corset was removed, soon followed by the petticoats.  Pearl continued as she helped Garnet into her nightgown.

            “So naturally I ran over to see what was wrong.  I arrive at the source of the scream only to have Rhodonite jump behind me and inadvertently shove me towards whatever it is that she’s hiding from.”

            Fully dressed, Garnet simply stood as the woman told her story, her body expressively adding to it.

            “I inquired of her why she was screaming.  Through her shaken voice she tells me that ‘it’s’ by the table.  Cautiously I approach the area not knowing what ‘it’ is.  After searching for a couple of seconds I spy a spider.”

            Pearl paused for dramatic effect.

            “But not just any type of spider it was one of those False Widows and was about the size of a large pebble.”

            “False Widow?  Is that in the same family as the Black Widow?” Garnet spoke up.

            “Yes, but they aren’t as toxic.”

            “I see, thank you.”

            The pale woman smiled and nodded before resuming.  “I turned and inquired of Rhodonite if this was what had startled her and she frantically affirmed it was so.  And then I crushed the spider with my shoe,” Pearl wave off as if it were nothing.

            “Just like that?” Garnet looked at her, not believing her ears at first.

            “Yeah, the soles of our shoes are quite sturdy.  I then of course made sure to clean the area and my shoe, didn’t want to track that around.  Rhodonite was quite relived.”

            “I can imagine,” the duchess breathed out, chuckling faintly.

            “After that I was able to finish my dusting,” the thin woman concluded.

            “It’s comforting to know that you can handle spiders.”

            Pearl blushed as she moved Garnet’s boots into the bottom of the wardrobe.  “Oh it’s no trouble at all.  Just a swift stomp and they’re dead!”  She paused as she examined the shoes.  “You know, your boots are well enough equipped to handle spiders.  There’s the solid heel and the wide flat, though there is a greater gap in the middle.  The spider could escape that way.  My shoes do have a gap between the flat and the heel but it’s not as significant.”

            “I don’t come across spiders often, thankfully,” Garnet nervously chuckled.

            “Well, if you do, you should give it a try,” the servant shrugged.

            “I’ll try,” came the weak promise.

            Garnet watched as Pearl moved fluidly around to put away the rest of her clothes and open up the bed.  The duchess attempted to swallow, but found that her mouth was dry.  She didn’t remember drinking too much water at dinner.

            “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

            The woman with dreadlocks hesitated, a bit embarrassed to ask such a silly thing, something a child would ask.  Her tongue moved about inside of her mouth seeking for enough moisture to invalidate the need for a glass of water, but found none.

            “I um…I…” Brown eyes glanced around the room as she gathered tossed her pride to the side.  “Would it be too much to get me a glass of water?  I’m still a bit parched from running around today,” she sheepishly admitted.

            “Not at all,” Pearl easily smiled.  “I’ll be right back.”

            With that the pale servant was gone.  Garnet stood there for a moment, eyes wide with surprise, before her lips turned upwards.  In the few minutes Pearl was retrieving her glass of water, the duchess took her time to admire the decorations in the room.  A soft knock preceded the familiar voice asking permission to come in.

            “Come in, Pearl.”

            “Here you are, nice and cool too,” Pearl presented the tall metal cup filled almost to the brim with the desired liquid.

            “Thank you.”

            Fingers briefly brushed across each other as the glass exchanged hands.  In what Holly, her governess, would consider to be an unladylike manner, Garnet drained the entire cup.  A sigh of relief escaped the duchess’s lips.

            “Do you need any more to quench your thirst?” Pearl inquired.

            “No.  Thank you Pearl.”

            The duchess handed the glass back over to the thin servant.  Somehow Garnet’s hand ended up being held by Pearl’s.  Lips brushed over her knuckles after a tiny pause between them.

            “Goodnight, Lady Garnet.”

            “Goodnight, Pearl.”

 

            With a grunt, the last piece of luggage was lifted high and set on the top of the carriage.  Curly then got out the rope and began to secure the bags so there was no possibility of them falling off during the short journey to the Collingswood’s manor.

            “Time has certainly flown on wings of lightning since your arrival,” Sardonyx spoke up from where she was standing on the marble steps to the manor.

            Beside the archduchess stood Pearl.  The pale servant’s assistance was required once again to transport all of Lady Garnet’s luggage.

            “It has,” Garnet agreed with a smile.  “And I hope that it won’t be too long before we have the chance to spend some time together again.”

            “Oh but of course!” the woman with honey blonde curls punctuated her sentence with a discrete wink.

            The duchess was just barely able to contain the grin that threatened to spread across her face.  Only the day before had she and her friend made another trip into town to go window shopping.  It had been a cover while in fact their main objective had been to drop off the invitations to the party.  Granted they had done some window shopping afterwards, just to keep suspicions low.  Three weeks was all they had until the special event and the duchess couldn’t wait.

            “Everything is all set Lady Garnet,” Curly huffed as she hopped down and moved to open the carriage door.

            “Thank you Curly,” the woman with dreadlocks nodded in appreciation.

            She then turned to face her gracious host and walked forward to embrace Sardonyx.  The archduchess placed a kiss on each of her cheeks.

            “I had a wonderful time, thank you for letting me stay.”

            “Of course,” Sardonyx grinned.  “You are welcome to come over anytime for any reason.”

            As they stepped back, Sardonyx pulled out the purple rose Garnet had brought back from the maze and given to her.

            “I know you gave this to me, but I wanted you to have it so you can remember your victory,” she explained as she carefully threaded the thornless stem through Garnet’s bun.

            The duchess bashfully smiled.  Two days ago, she had found the “Sappho” statue located in one of the side central circles.  While she had made a few other passes during the rest of her visit, that was the only one she found.

            “We wish you a safe journey back home, Lady Garnet,” Pearl spoke up.

            Deep brown eyes turned to gaze at the now familiar servant.  In the days following their initial adjustments to each other, the two had formed a fast friendship.  Pearl evidently was very talkative once she relaxed.  While helping Garnet in and out of her various outfits, the pale servant would ramble on about various topics or funny things that had occurred that day.  On a number of occasions Garnet found herself laughing along and adding a few stories or thoughts of her own.

            “Thank you for aiding me while I was here.  It has been wonderful to become more familiar with you,” Garnet returned.

            “I mirror your sentiment.”

            She almost extended her hand out to Pearl, but hesitated.  It had become a new habit of sorts for Garnet to hold her hand towards Pearl whenever they were parting ways.  How or why this had become a normal gesture between them eluded the duchess.  They had only done this in the privacy of Garnet’s guest room.

_Would it seem odd to do it out in public?_

_Why would it?  It’s a normal thing to do._

_But is it?  Normally a gentleman kisses a lady’s hand, not a servant._

_There is nothing odd about it, I’m just over thinking things._

            With her usual grace, Garnet held out her hand to Pearl.  Dark brown eyes noticed the slight widening of Pearl’s smile before she took her hand and bowed down to gently kiss it.  Like so many times before, the duchess’s heart skipped a beat and a fuzzy feeling spread through her body.  She would never admit to a soul how this simple act made her feel and how it would cause her mind to desire further contact with the pale servant.  Garnet tried in vain to contain her smile and the heat glowing behind her cheeks.

            “Lady Garnet,” Pearl respectfully addressed.

            “Pearl,” the woman with dreadlocks returned.

            In the bright daylight, it was easy to see the thin servant’s cheeks turn a dark red as she resumed her previous stance.  The duchess swiftly retreated to her carriage, giving out her final goodbyes.  Only once the door had been closed and the wheels began to turn did the dark woman let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding.

 

            Hazelnut eyes sparkled with curiosity as she regarded her blushing servant in her peripheral vision.  Even though she was well aware of Pearl kissing Garnet’s hand on the first night her friend had been over, she was not aware of this development.  For as far back as she could remember, she could not think of a single time that she had seen Garnet offer her hand to someone.  A smile curled in the corner of Sardonyx’s lips.  Their reactions were probably the most interesting thing to observe.  Pearl was still beet red and the archduchess could always tell when Garnet was blushing.  Internally Sardonyx excitedly clapped her hands together while her composure remained as cool as chilled apple juice.

            “You two seem to be getting along well,” she offhandedly remarked once the duchess’s carriage had reached the end of the cobblestone loop in front of the manor and began to roll down the long road.

            Somehow Pearl managed to blush even deeper.  “Oh!  Y-yes we have,” she nervously chuckled.  “I’ve enjoyed helping her out quite a lot actually, she’s extremely kind and fun to talk to.”

            “I’m glad.  After the first night and talking with both of you, I was a bit concerned that my actions were too bold,” Sardonyx admitted.

            “It was awkward that first night due to my mistakes, but I am grateful that I gave it a second chance and that Lady Garnet wasn’t too put off by me.”

            The Archduchess of Dorchester raised an eyebrow.  “Is that so?  Well, then I might just have you help her out again the next time she stays over,” she casually threw out as she began to walk up the stairs into the manor.

            It took a moment for the pale servant to process her words.  Pearl dashed up the stairs to catch up with Sardonyx.

            “You-you would?” came the hopeful question.  “I mean if that’s what Lady Garnet wants, I certainly wouldn’t say no, I’d be honored to help her, she’s so-” Pearl clamped her mouth shut and walked somewhat stiffly next to the archduchess as they moved through the hallways.

            The tall woman in a black day dress couldn’t contain her grin as she glanced side-ways at Pearl.

            “It’s a possibility.”

            Pearl blushed, but didn’t respond.  After they had passed the kitchen, the pale servant excused herself to go help Bismuth before attending to her usual cleaning routes.  Sardonyx continued on her way towards the master bedroom.  Her plan to have Garnet and Pearl become more acquainted with each other had worked. 

_They will become great friends._

            Sardonyx sighed happily as she sat down on her bed.  Her mind recalled the two women’s blushing faces and the numerous times she had observed them stealing glances at each other.

_Is that it though?  Just friends?_

            The idea didn’t put her off, in fact her curiosity was aroused by it.  Sardonyx was well aware of the rumors that followed Pearl around from her previous employers.  Once leaving the orphanage at the age of fourteen, Pearl Smith had worked for eight years for one family in Sherborne.  Even with her loyal service, her employment was suddenly terminated for officially unstated reasons.  Next the pale woman had worked for four years with another family in Axminster.  Yet again, her employment was terminated under, in Sardonyx’s opinion, false pretenses.  They had stated that she was lazy and didn’t complete her work.  That was far from the truth considering Pearl’s work ethic.  For the next four years until Pearl had begun working at the Dorchester manor, the thin woman had bounced from household to household as well as various jobs as rumors discretely followed her and made their way into her employer’s ears.  Once the archduchess had hired Pearl, it didn’t take long for a number of her “close” friends to come whispering those same accusations.

_“She’s an odd woman, she fancies swords, and is always stealing glances at her employer’s pretty daughters.  I wouldn’t hire her.”_

_“I heard she was found in one of the other female servant’s quarters way past midnight!”_

_“Her hands wander, and it’s no accident.”_

_“One Duke had to ban her from his studio because she was caught reading his books instead of cleaning!  On top of that she had even taken a couple to her room to read after her duties.  Simply outrageous!”_

_“She’s a bad seed, she even worked for a blacksmith!  What kind of woman does a man’s job?”_

            Sardonyx had promptly told those “friends” to never speak ill of her employee again and that she would make her own evaluation of Pearl’s worth and not cast her before swine.  Since then, the unwanted whisperings had practically faded away.  However, now that the archduchess had been observing Pearl’s behavior towards Lady Garnet, those words had come creeping back into her mind.  Was there a possibility that the pale servant was attracted to Garnet?  If Sardonyx was being honest, she would have to say yes.

_But what of my friend, Garnet?_

            The tall woman had known Garnet ever since they had first been introduced when the poor teen had just barely arrived in England.  Dressed in the standard attire for an Englishwoman of nobility, the dark twelve year old wore a tightly controlled, neutral mask.  Upon seeing the archduchess who had a similar complexion as her, Garnet had bolted towards her.  Feet encased in unfamiliar shoes tripped on the long skirts causing her to fall face first onto the grass.  Sardonyx swiftly walked forward to meet the young teen halfway.  Garnet stumbled up to her grasping her outstretched arms and frantically speaking in a language the archduchess couldn’t understand, yet the teen’s tone and the tears forming in her eyes spoke volumes.  Unfortunately, once Garnet realized Sardonyx couldn’t understand her plea, she fell silent and backed away.  Sardonyx wanted to speak with her privately in hopes that they could establish some form of communication, but with the Osmington’s governess, Holly, catching up, along with the other family members, the archduchess was forced to wait.  That was one of the few times Sardonyx ever heard Garnet speak her native tongue, Swahili, all other instances were hushed whispers or reflexive exclamations that slipped out.  The archduchess suspected that was due to the Osmington’s strict rules in regards to the young teen.

            Despite the friendship that had grown between them over the years, Sardonyx knew there were a number of things had Garnet never told her.  First and foremost, Garnet’s side of the story on why she was brought to England, including what she had been trying to tell her in Swahili on the first day they met.  Sardonyx had heard the Osmington’s take more than she cared to.  Second, how the duchess actually felt in regards to her husband.  Garnet would always pleasantly state how grateful she was to be married into such a fine family with a loving husband.  Something that she most certainly had been taught to say.  It was easy to tell whenever the Duke and Duchess of Osmington were together that they acted cordially just to keep up appearances.  Never once had the archduchess seen them behave affectionately towards each other.  And third, while Garnet had told Sardonyx about her mother Sapphire and the frequently mentioned good friend Ruby, the tall woman suspected that Garnet was hiding a few secrets about her home life and past in Tanzania.

            Her friend’s reactions and behaviors towards Pearl were like night and day in comparison to her husband.  That evidence alone is what made Sardonyx pause.  Could there be something that Garnet had kept secret all these years that would possibly be a factor in something more than friendship growing between the two?  The archduchess stood up and began walking through the halls of her manor until she arrived at the large portrait of Edward Lennox the fourth, her late husband.

_What would you make of this?_

            No response came from the still image.  Sardonyx laughed softly after a couple of moments at her waiting for an answer.

            “I know you would have advised me not to put Pearl in that situation,” she then admitted.

            Silence hung in the air as the archduchess paused habitually for a response that wouldn’t come.

            “My overzealousness has occasionally blinded me to any potential hurt my actions might cause.”  A sigh drifted past full lips.

_However, things seem to have worked out for the best in the end._

            Sardonyx swallowed hard as she continued to look up at the image of her husband in his prime.

            “Maybe I…” honey blonde curls bounced back and forth as she shook her head.

            A hand was clenched in front of the archduchess’s chest.  Garnet’s company was perfect for keeping her mind off of how much she missed her best friend and love.  The hole inside of her wasn’t as noticeable.

_Garnet will be back soon though, and we will have such a grand time with the surprise party and everything!_

            A smile forced its way through the tears threatening to fall.  It was something she could look forward to, something that she could keep her mind busy with.  Sardonyx began to swiftly stride towards the great hall.  There were many other things she should be doing aside from moping about her loss.

_A house doesn’t run itself!_

 

            Bright blues painted the sky.  Lady Garnet stepped out and exited the carriage with Curly’s helpful hand.  Legs sighed with relief at being able to move around.

            “Welcome home Lady Garnet!” came the cheerful wave of a short, dark woman with wavy chestnut hair.

            “Thank you.  How are you doing Carnelian?”

            “Much better now that Holly is satisfied with the cleaning we did of the manor.”

            An eyebrow was raised up at the response.  They stood there waiting for Curly to untie the luggage so the burly women could carry them together.

            “What did she not like about it the first time?”

            “She found the dust under the vases and on the tops of the frames around the paintings.  Skinny had to help me with that.  The ladder doesn’t go up high enough for me to reach some of those spots,” Carnelian elaborated.

            “Get over here Carnelian!” Curly called from the top of the carriage.  “Gonna hand them down to you!”

            “Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?  You better not drop them on my face!”

            “Hey, I can’t help that you’re so short,” the coachwoman playfully tossed back.

            Garnet watched with amusement as Curly handed the bags down to Carnelian.  Only two were dropped at the last moment, forcing the short woman to quickly catch them before they crashed into her face.  Laughter and playfully angry words were thrown back between the two.  Before long they walked just behind the duchess as she made her way into the entrance of the Osmington manor.  Feet walked the memorized path towards her room, set a few doors down from the master bedroom where her husband Terrance Collingwood slept.  That room had sat untouched for the past six months except for the necessary routine cleaning.

            “You’ve finally returned, Lady Garnet,” came the firm and sharp voice that accompanied the tall curvaceous woman with long, pale blonde hair tied into a wide, high bun at the back of her head.

            “Yes, I have.  I’m sure everything ran smoothly while I was gone?” Garnet turned to face the woman.

            “Indeed, everything’s been cleaned top to bottom, the gardens and orchards are doing well.  A letter has arrived from the Duke of Osmington, along with a package from Tanzania.  Both were addressed to you.”

            Brown eyes widened.  It took all of her willpower to not bolt down the halls to find out who the package was from.

            “Thank you, Holly,” she politely nodded.  “The letter and package are in my room, correct?”

            “Yes, I had them both set on your dresser along with your letter opener.”

            “Thank you, I will go see what news Lord Collingwood has for us.”

            Holly nodded and then turned to walk back down the way she came.  As quickly and as properly as she could, Garnet dashed the remaining distance towards her room.  Curly and Carnelian moved right with her, tugging the luggage along.  The door was pushed open and sharp eyes found the medium-sized, rectangular, brown package sitting on her oak dresser with the mentioned letter on top.  Hands trembled as she set the letter aside.  On the top, it was addressed to her in the familiar smooth handwriting of her mother Sapphire.

            “We’ll leave these right here, would you like us to have Lavender come put everything away?” Curly inquired as she and Carnelian set down the bags.

            “Thank you both,” Garnet smiled at them.  “No need to call Lavender, I will take care of the rest.”

            “As you wish Lady Garnet,” they bowed before leaving.

            Garnet wanted to just tear open the package and see what was inside.  In the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the letter from her husband.  With a huff, she decided to open that first and then enjoy her package.  Next to both items her letter opener had been set.  The silver object effortlessly cut open the wax seal and the message was pulled out.

 

                        Lady Collingwood,

 

                        Business has been most productive here  
                        in India.  Already several connections have  
                        been established so tea grown here will  
                        be sent on my company’s merchant ships  
                        back to England.

                        I’ve been most busy maintaining and growing  
                        these infant relations and it will be some time  
                        before I can leave them solely in my employee’s  
                        hands.  I hope all is well in Osmington and that  
                        everything has been properly taken care of in  
                        my prolonged absence.

 

                        Sincerely,

 

                        Lord Collingwood

 

            Garnet rolled her eyes, the letter was formal and lacking of any real content like usual.  However, it did let her know that his return wouldn’t be any time soon, not that it mattered to her anyway.  The letter was set to the side as hands carefully picked up the brown package.  It weighed a number of pounds.  Fingers quickly untied the string wrapped around it and tore away the outer paper to reveal the plain, wooden box.  Using the letter opener, Garnet was able to wedge it between the top board that was nailed to the sides and pry it off.  Contained within the protective outside was a soft brown package.  The woman with dreadlocks held her breath as she extracted it.  Trembling fingers uncovered the gifts from her mothers.  A large rectangular piece of cotton fabric was unraveled first.  Bright floral patterns of red and blue danced amongst the earthy brown background, while deep maroons and navy blues were woven into flowing parabolic designs that created a thick border around the large center motif.  Garnet’s mouth fell open as she held up the one and a half meter by one meter khanga.  The piece of art was held close as tears began to run down her square cheeks.  After taking a shaky breath and draping the cloth over her shoulders, Garnet unrolled the second piece of fabric.  It was a beautiful dress.  Similar floral patterns found on the khanga were woven into the soft, cotton dress.  However, this time the flowers were purple with a sunny yellow background.  The duchess stood up and held the dress up to herself.  It was the familiar clothing style she had grown up wearing in Tanzania.  Sleeveless with the off-the-shoulder top that then flowed with the contours of her body to her hips while leaving plenty of breathing room.  Past the hips it fell down and fanned out slightly where it ended at her ankles.  The dark woman was speechless, it looked like it would fit her perfectly, yet her mothers would have had no idea what any of her measurements were.  Garnet wanted nothing more than to shred the English clothing on her and to wear this every day for the rest of her life.  Lines of salt water continued to run down her face as she sobbed through her smile.  The duchess fell back onto her bed, holding the dress close and keeping the khanga wrapped securely around her shoulders.  In that moment, she could feel the arms of her mothers wrapped around her, just like if she were in their home sleeping in Sapphire and Ruby’s bed between them.  Garnet pressed the cloth against her nose and breathed in.  Maybe it was her mind just making things up or not, but she was certain that she caught the scents that reminded her of home.

            For an indeterminable amount of time, Garnet remained on her bed enveloped in her presents.  It wasn’t until her tears had finally stopped and her breathing had smoothed out that she sat up.  Bleary eyes caught sight of a folded, off-white piece of paper laying on the floor.  Black eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.  Garnet reached down and picked it up.  After unfolding it, she discovered that it was a letter from her mothers.

 

                        Our Treasured Daughter,

 

                        Your letters bring us pure joy and make the pain  
                        of being separated bearable.  We wish that we could  
                        share with you our new home, and those around  
                        us who make our community so enjoyable.

 

                        Together we weaved these for you.  I can only guess  
                        that you no longer fit in what we sent with you as  
                        you have grown into a beautiful woman.  Ruby was  
                        not sure if they would fit, but I am confident they will.  
                        If not, you are a resourceful woman and will be able to  
                        make do.

 

            Puffy eyes blinked rapidly as tears once again fell down Garnet’s face while she continued to read the long-awaited letter from her mothers.  Once she had reread the letter several times, the duchess carefully rolled up the pieces of fabric, placed them in the brown paper and set them in the wooden box.  She knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to wear them and if they were found they were at a risk for being taken away from her.  Garnet held the box close to her chest as she dug through her wardrobe to find the farthest, most obscured spot to hide it.  With her treasures safely stored away, the duchess went about putting away her own clothes from her trip to Dorchester.

 

            Waking up the following morning in her own bed, Garnet took a moment to just sit and breathe in the air around her.  Lavender arrived a few minutes later to help her get ready for the day.  As she was laced up, dark brown eyes drifted to the concealed box in the wardrobe.  What she wouldn’t give to be able to wear those clothes freely.

            Before the duchess knew it, she was at breakfast, sitting alone at the small table set for her.  The silence surrounding her seemed so deafening now that there was no cheery table conversation to chase it away.

            Heeled shoes clicked against the polished wood planks that created most of the flooring in the Osmington manor.  Garnet steadily paced around in the north wing; an area that contained the largest number of decorations brought back from Lord Osmington’s travels.  Terrance always brought something back.  A gift from his Tanzanian business partners, a good trade from India, a new discovery from China, or a rarity purchased at a high price.  Fingers ghosted over the various stone carvings from her homeland.  While she was raised with all of these things, it seemed so far away now.  It saddened her how foreign they were starting to appear to her.  Distant animated voices followed swiftly by Holly’s authoritative yell drew the duchess’s mind away from her musings.

            “No running in the halls and get back to work you two!  I want those windows as reflective as clear water!”

            Garnet could guess which two Holly was probably chasing after.  Skinny and Carnelian.  While they were great workers, they did have their mischievous streak.  Rapid boot stomps continued on their way, suddenly changing in direction and becoming closer.  The dark woman tensed up.  Holly was probably coming for her now.  Garnet swallowed thickly and tried to resume her leisurely stroll as her nerves began to fray with each approaching footfall.

            “There you are!” came Holly’s stern voice.  “What news did Lord Osmington have for us?”

            “He has been successful with his business, but won’t be leaving anytime soon due to the need for him to watch over it.  He hopes that all is well here,” Garnet calmly answered.

            “I see,” the governess’s stern expression deepened for a moment.  “Well then, we must all do our part, right Lady Garnet?  No time to be dawdling around.”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            “Good.”

            With that, Holly pivoted swiftly and resumed her march around the manor.  A frown slipped onto thick lips.  Normally the main responsibilities for managing the household fell to the duchess of the estate.  However, it was not so at the Osmington manor.  While Garnet was more than capable of running the place on her own, the responsibility had been given to Holly.  Only when Holly was gone did Garnet take full responsibility.  It was insulting and only further served to remind her of how little they thought of her and that if they had the choice she wouldn’t be in as high of a position as she was.  The duchess turned to go about her assignments.  Most of her duties were to manage the kitchens and washrooms to ensure they had all of the supplies and tools they needed, along with tracking what was stored in the various cellars and the ice house.  She did also respond to written inquiries in Lord Osmington’s stead when it was necessary to.  Aside from that her spare time was filled with fine-tuning her skills in embroidery, playing the piano, and any others she dared to try.  A huff was pushed past parted lips.  Brown eyes glanced back at the decorations one last time before she continued on her way.

 

            Three weeks passed far too slowly for Garnet’s liking despite keeping busy with her responsibilities in the Osmington manor.  Fortunately, the day finally came for Garnet to head over to the Dorchester manor.  She was to arrive the day before the party to help Sardonyx with the last pieces of preparation and the decorating they were going to do while the servants slept.  Curly and Carnelian worked to load up the carriage for her visit and Holly assured her that everything would be managed well in her absence.  Garnet sat down on the slightly padded seats, giddy with anticipation.  A thought popped into her mind.  She would get to see Pearl again.  The duchess paused, but then smiled.

            _I look forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story does not have the same amount of action, there will be a few touching scenes.
> 
> Next chapter will be a fun one!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Garnet finally got to hear from her mothers!


	5. Memorable Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party. But first a few shenanigans ;)

^^^^^^

The surprise party is a night of celebration and enjoyment.  Garnet and Pearl share a dance.

^^^^^^

 

“I was quite surprised to hear that you were visiting again after only a few weeks,” Pearl rambled as she easily loosened the laces on Garnet’s corset, fingers no longer shaking with nervousness.  “Not that you shouldn’t visit whenever it works out for both of your schedules,” the servant quickly clarified.  “I just haven’t seen anyone visit Lady Sardonyx this often all the sudden.”

            The duchess raised a challenging eyebrow at the pale woman, a slight smirk playing in the corner of her mouth.  Pearl blushed and ducked her head as she took the corset to set it on the bed.

            “I suppose you do have a point,” Garnet eventually admitted after a pausing to ponder the servant’s observations.  “You’ve been working here for two years and we just met at the party a couple of months ago.”  The duchess’s voice lowered as she continued.  “The blame falls to me for that loss of contact.  I…I wasn’t in the best of sorts.  Just the thought of going out into town made me want to curl up in my bed and sleep.  When Edward passed away I didn’t make an attempt to attend the funeral to support my friend even though I had been invited.”

            Garnet instantly regretted divulging the personal information.  Teeth were clenched behind lips pressed into a thin line.  Without waiting for Pearl’s assistance, the duchess slipped out of her petticoats.  It took considerable effort to not throw them into the wardrobe as an explosive fire burned inside of her.  Pearl made no response as she pulled out the duchess’s nightgown and held it up, light blue eyes looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.  Soft, off-white, cotton cloth broke their eye contact as the piece of clothing passed over Garnet’s head to rest on her body.  The duchess walked over to the bed and pulled it open, letting Pearl put away the clothes.

            “I’m sorry for causing you distress, Lady Garnet,” the thin servant apologized as she timidly approached the bed.

            “It’s not your fault,” Garnet tried to brush off.  “You were merely making an accurate observation.  While I wasn’t there for my friend before, I am here for her now.”

            “Your company does brighten Lady Sardonyx’s mood.  She’s been very excited these past couple of days and I have no doubt part of that has to be at least your doing.”

            Brown eyes looked up at the pale woman standing in front of her.  An odd feeling wrapped around her enabling her to relax and accept her accidental slip of the tongue, the fire inside gently simmered down.

_I’ve never felt like this around Terrance._

            Garnet glanced off to the side.

_Why am I comparing Pearl to my husband?_

            “Is there anything else you need help with before you go to bed?” Pearl’s gentle voice disrupted the duchess’s wandering thoughts.

            “N-no,” a genuine smile slipped onto the dark woman’s face.  “Thank you Pearl for your help.”

            “It’s my pleasure,” the thin woman lightly bowed.

            Pearl began to walk away, but hesitated, her eyes darting back and forth a couple of times.  It only took Garnet a moment to connect the dots for the thin woman’s pause.  From her seated position, Garnet daintily offered her hand to the pale servant.  The narrow, calloused hand lightly grasped hers as Pearl dropped to one knee and her warm lips were brushed across the duchess’s knuckles.  With one final bow, the pale woman excused herself and wished Garnet a good night’s rest.  Through her now burning cheeks, Garnet mirrored the sentiment.  The left hand subconsciously rubbed the right one as the woman with dreadlocks sat on her bed; one realization running through her mind over and over.

_Terrance never kisses my hand like that._

            Worn, large hands grasped the handle of the teapot to lift it up and carefully put it away in the cupboard.  A long sigh came from behind the cook.  Bismuth turned around to look at Pearl as she sat at the preparation table near a corner mindlessly stirring her untouched cup of tea.

            “It’s not one of the caffeinated kinds.  Go ahead and drink, it won’t keep you up,” the woman with dreadlocks encouraged.

            “Oh, I know,” Pearl slightly blushed.  “I was just lost in thought.”

            “Lost in thought about what?” Bismuth casually pried.

            “N-nothing really,” the pale woman quickly tried to brush off.

            The stocky cook grabbed a stool and pulled it over so she was sitting on the other edge of the corner, diagonally from the thin servant.

            “M-hm,” came her unconvinced response.

            “You’d make fun of me if I told you,” Pearl lowly stated, her blue eyes dully staring straight ahead.

            “That’s what you think,” Bismuth shrugged.

            A long pause stretched between them.

            “I’m not like other women,” Pearl began.

            “What?!” came the overly dramatic response.

            Pearl glared at her, while trying to fight down the smile forming in the corner of her lips.

            “You like swords, would rather wear pants than dresses, and are obsessed with doing a really good job of cleaning, if things aren’t organized just so you have to fix them,” Bismuth listed off.

            “Well that too…I was referring to something else.”

            The woman with dreadlocks waited for the thin woman to continue.

            “I don’t like men, well not in general,” she quickly corrected.  “I just don’t desire them like they say you’re supposed to.”  Pearl took a deep breath.  “I desire companionship with another woman.”

            Bismuth leaned back on the wooden stool.  “I’m not surprised.”

            “You’re not?!”

            “Hon, if you took one look at yourself while you’re in the same room as Lady Garnet and compared it to how you looked when surrounded by the most eligible bachelors ever, it would be night and day.”

            “Why-why are you bringing Lady Garnet into this?!” the thin servant’s cheeks burned.

            “Because it’s painfully obvious how much you fancy her.”

            “I do-I don-I-I,” Pearl stammered.

            Grey eyes rolled around in their sockets before settling on the pale woman again.

            “I do fancy her,” Pearl finally admitted, her face pressed into the palms of her hands.  “Why?!  She’s a duchess, she’s married for Pete’s sake!”

            Bismuth put a comforting hand on Pearl’s shoulder.  “You’re in luck, she is also painfully oblivious to your adoration towards her.”

            “Ughhh…” came the pathetic groan.

            “How’s it been helping her out?”

            “Really great aside from me putting my foot in my mouth on occasion.  She’s very nice, but doesn’t say much.”

            Hushed, distinct laughter passed by the closed door to the kitchen.  The two servants recognized the sound instantly and were on their feet in a second. 

            “Oh dear!” came a quiet exclamation.

            “Leave it, we’ll come back for it later.”

            Bismuth and Pearl traded a wordless glance as they crept up to the door, and listened for the sounds to fade away before peeking out into the hallway.  Bismuth tiptoed out, trying to not make any noise with her shoes.  A tug on her sleeve pulled her attention back to Pearl who was removing her shoes.  Socked feet padded almost silently against the stone floor.  A wide grin broke out on the dark woman’s face.  Her shoes were tossed into the kitchen along with Pearl’s as the two stealthily followed the giddy, low voices through the manor.  Eventually, they ended up just outside of the great hall.  The pale woman motioned to what Lady Sardonyx and Lady Garnet were setting up, confusion written all over her features.  Bismuth watched as the two noblewomen ran around in their nightgowns decorating the great hall with golden ribbons of fabric and dangling, glittering stars.  Suddenly it clicked.  Her large hand grabbed Pearl’s arm, pulled her back a few feet from the door they had been hiding behind, and moved further into the hallway.

            “Lady Sardonyx is up to something,” the woman with dreadlocks began.

            “No really,” came the sarcastic whisper.

            Bismuth ignored Pearl’s remark and continued.  “Today I asked Lady Sardonyx if there was anything special she wanted me to make for Lady Garnet tomorrow.  She only mentioned light items for breakfast and lunch, but stated that I wouldn’t need to plan anything for supper.”

            “But Lady Sardonyx only does that when she’s got an event or something going on.”

            “Exactly.  And Lady Garnet has to be in on the whole thin’ too.  They’re planning something for tomorrow.”

            “For who though?”

            “I have no idea,” Bismuth admitted.

            They crept back up to the door to observe the two noblewomen run around from one side of the great hall to the next.  For the most part, they were stealthy in their mission, except for Lady Sardonyx’s occasional burst of restrained laughter and excited chatter.  Lady Garnet had to shush her on a number of occasions.  Pearl watched with silent amusement.  It was neat to see how the two proper women behaved when they thought they weren’t being watched.  Evidently, Lady Garnet was fond of sliding around with her socks, intentionally bumping into Lady Sardonyx who would then shove her back.  Piece by piece the supplies that the two women had brought into the room were used up.  Pearl had to admit that they did a fairly good job even though she was certain she and the other servants could have done better.  Light blue eyes widened when she realized that the two women were heading their direction now that their decorating mission was complete.  She shot to her feet, gave Bismuth a helpful push as she too began to stand up, and then began to sprint down the halls.  Faint footsteps unknowingly chased them.  After a few turns and straight shots, the kitchen door came into view.

            _Almost there!_

Pearl glided across the floor with her socks like an ice skater.  Hands latching onto the kitchen door slowed her momentum enough so she could open it and hop inside.  Unfortunately, Bismuth hadn’t slowed down when she approached the door.  Her socks continued to slide on the slick stone floor carrying the panicking woman towards one of the fancy tables with candles and a vase full of flowers on it.  The thin servant bolted from the security of the kitchen and threw herself at Bismuth to hopefully divert her friend from the seemingly inevitable crash.  Their collision saved the table, yet sent them both sprawling on the floor in the middle of the hallway.  They were in plain sight of the rapidly approaching footsteps.  Pearl and Bismuth shared a wide-eyed glance.  Before the stocky woman could react, Pearl was on her feet and shoved Bismuth in the direction of the large velvet drapes around one of the nearby windows.  The stocky woman slid into the curtain and quickly hid behind it.  Light blue eyes glanced over her shoulder just as Lady Garnet rounded the corner.  Across the hallway they made eye contact.  Pearl’s body froze as the dark woman stopped in her tracks and pulled back for a moment.

            _Crap…how do I explain this?_

            Sardonyx ran into Garnet’s back, her excited voice cut off when she too noticed that Pearl was standing in the hallway next to the window.  The duchess swallowed heavily as she pushed her friend back to keep her from being seen by the servant as well.

            _What do I say?_

Dark brown eyes caught sight of the decorations that had been accidentally dropped just past the kitchen.  Pearl couldn’t see them otherwise it might ruin the surprise.  When the servant broke eye contact to briefly look at the window, Garnet made a mad dash for the spool of golden fabric and the three stars that were sitting on the long, padded chair.  Socked feet glided across the stone.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pearl turning back towards her.  The duchess flung herself onto the chair, effectively covering the decorations as she lay on her side with her head propped up by her hand.

            “I-uh…” the pale servant looked at her oddly, shaking off her surprise at the duchess’s sudden change of location.  “You startled me, Lady Garnet, I thought you were asleep.”

            “I…” Garnet quickly racked her brain for an excuse.  “I was, but then I wanted a glass of water.”  Heat burned behind her cheeks as she realized that the direction she was coming from was opposite of where she should have come from if she had left her bedroom.  “And I got lost…”

            “Oh!  Well…I um…can see that,” Pearl weakly smiled.  “I was just out testing the waxing job before heading to bed as well, socks are best for that,” came her rushed explanation.

            For a moment Garnet was puzzled, until she noticed that the woman was indeed only wearing her socks.  In the distance Sardonyx’s giggle could be heard.  The duchess quickly jerked the chair she was laying on, making it squeak so it would cover the sound.  Unfortunately, that caused the spool of gold fabric to tumble off the chair and begin rolling out into the hallway towards the pale woman.  With lightning fast reflexes Garnet reached for the escaping decoration with her right hand.  Thankfully, the thin woman had turned away for an unknown reason.  Garnet was about to bring the spool back, when Pearl faced her again, a shaky smile plastered all over her face.  The duchess let her arm hang freely as she laid on her back.

            “Oh I’m just so thirsty Pearl,” she dramatically sighed as a cover for her change in position.

            “You-you are?”

            “Please, can you help me quench my thirst Pearl?”

            Even in the dim lighting of the hallway, Garnet swore she could see the pale woman’s cheeks turning bright red.

            “I-I can, Lady Garnet, I’ll get you some water right away!”

            With that Pearl dashed into the kitchen only a few feet from the both of them.  The duchess let out a sigh of relief and quickly hid the spool of fabric behind her as she properly sat up.  Now that the evidence was safely hidden, Garnet’s words to Pearl came back to her.

            _Did I really just say that?!_

“Here you are, Lady Garnet,” Pearl’s voice drew her towards the cup of water held out to her.

            “Thank you so much,” the woman with dreadlocks smiled before taking the glass and draining its contents in a matter of seconds.

            “Do you need more to quench your thirst?”

            “No, thank you, Pearl, you have satisfied me,” Garnet answered as she returned the cup.

            “Gl-glad I could be of service!  Good night!” Pearl squeaked before running into the kitchen and shutting the door.

            The duchess leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

            _I really did just say that too._

In her peripheral vision, brown eyes watched Sardonyx sneak over to her with a gigantic smile on her face.  The archduchess plopped on the chair next to Garnet, leaning heavily against the younger woman’s side and draping the back of her hand on her forehead.

            “Oh Pearl I’m sooooo thirsty,” she teased.

            Heat rushed to Garnet’s face as she shoved her friend off.

            “Shhhh!  She could still hear you,” she desperately tried to quiet Sardonyx.  “Do you really want to blow the surprise?”

            Giggles were stifled, but hazelnut eyes shined with laughter.  After another playful shove, the two women stood up and headed towards their bedrooms.  From behind the curtain Bismuth rolled her eyes and did her best not to groan and smack herself in the forehead.

            _Right, surprise…_

            Back in the duchess’s room, Garnet laid back in her bed staring up at the maroon canopy above her.  In her mind’s eye, she recalled the words and exaggerated motions she had made towards Pearl.  The woman’s stuttered and flushed response repeated over and over.  For some reason Garnet really liked that.

            _Was I flirting with her?_

Indeed, her words were laced with double meanings.  A small smirk curled in the corner of her mouth.  While she would never openly admit it, she had enjoyed flirting with Pearl.

 

Shockwaves of surprise passed through all of Sardonyx’s court when she had them gather and she made the announcement.  A day off with a party to attend in the evening.  Individuals were encouraged to go home, get dressed up a bit, and come back with any family members.  While the servants were all gone, the ordered food was delivered and set out.  Garnet and Sardonyx ran around ensuring that everything was in place by 6pm when the members of the archduchess’s court began to return.  The hired musicians arrived at 6:30pm just before the invited guests did.  First was the Lady Opal and the members of her court she was close to, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, and Rainbow Quartz.  Garnet watched with amusement as Pearl was enthusiastically greeted by Amethyst.  The short woman had long, wavy, light brown hair and was wearing a lavender dress that complimented her cool russet complexion.  Thick arms engulfed the pale woman in what seemed like a back-cracking hug.  Garnet turned her focus elsewhere as Amethyst and Pearl began a lively and friendly conversation.  Deep brown eyes caught sight of Ms. Alexandrite and her exceptional botanists making their way down the stairs.  Peridot and Aquamarine were engaged in some sort of debate while Lapis walked a step behind them, eyes darting back between the two and straining to hold back her laughter.  A stocky woman with short hair, blocky features, and a taste for masculine clothing stared neutrally ahead.  From what the duchess remembered, the woman’s name was Topaz.  Ms. Alexandrite, the owner of the gigantic apple farm in which they all worked on, brought up the rear.  A woman of few words with a deep raspy voice was so tall Garnet felt small standing next to her.  Boisterous laughter announced the arrival of the last set of guests.  At the top of the staircase stood Ms. Sugilite and her trusty ranch hands Jasper, Malachite, and Smokey Quartz.  Sugilite wore a stunning gold and white dress while her ranch hands all sported riding trousers and suit coats.  The tall curvaceous woman with voluptuous, dark brown curls owned the best horses the area.  Their expert care and training resulted in prized steeds that were in high demand.  Garnet tried to hold back a giggle when she saw Sugilite pick Sardonyx up and squeeze her tightly as she hugged her.  After being released from the embrace, Sardonyx lightly patted Sugilite’s shoulder.  In return, the archduchess was clapped roughly on the back hard enough that she fell forward slightly.

            With all guests in attendance, Sardonyx welcomed everyone and told them to enjoy the night.  The loaded banquet table drew everyone’s attention as they piled up their plates before sitting in groups at the various tables set up in one section of the great hall.  Garnet chuckled as she watched Sugilite and Amethyst fight over the Ube roll since both wanted the whole thing for themselves.  Their argument wasn’t resolved until Sadie stepped forward to inform them that there was more than one and that they could each take a whole one.  Evidently, Amethyst and Sugilite were enticed by both the flavor and color of the dessert.  Sardonyx drifted from one table or gathering to the next, chatting and laughing away.  Out of the corner of the duchess’s eye she spotted Alexandrite leaving the banquet table with a plate full of breadsticks and nothing else.

            Peppy music soon called many to the dance floor.  A number of traditional dances were performed, however the tone of the atmosphere changed when Smokey Quartz and Jasper tipped the musicians and requested that they shake things up a bit.  The resulting innovative notes and chords stepped everything up.  Laughter became louder, more individuals joined the dance floor, and smiles grew wider.  Garnet stood on the edge and watched.  This was certainly the type of night Sardonyx had been dreaming of.  A familiar figure dressed in a simple, soft-pink dress passed the duchess’s line of sight.  Deep brown eyes met light blue ones.  Pearl smiled and waved at her before continuing on to her destination.  Lungs drew in a deeper breath of air as her heart skipped a beat.  The room felt hot all of the sudden and all of the commotion from the people in attendance was becoming a bit much.  Garnet glanced around to see if anyone would notice if she stepped out for a few minutes.  Satisfied that no one would miss her, the Duchess of Osmington slipped into the hallway completely unaware of the pair of light blue and the pair of grey eyes that followed her.

            At a leisurely pace, the woman with dreadlocks walked the halls, her feet eventually taking her outside where the half moon lit up the outer wall of the boxwood maze, shined on the chrysanthemums, and filtered through the leaves and blossoms on the dogwood trees.  A light cool breeze brushed past her as she stood on the large stone patio at the base of the staircase that led from the manor to the garden.  From here Garnet could still hear the lively music.  The duchess breathed easier in the open air.  Her hand drifted over the granite baluster set at the end of the stone railing framing the wide, short steps.

            “Wonderful weather out here isn’t it, Lady Garnet?”

            The duchess whirled her head around to look up where the voice came from.  At the top of the staircase stood Pearl with her hands clasped in front of her modest pink dress and a smile on her lips.  Thick lips turned upwards.

            “Quite so, it’s very soothing.”

            Timidly the pale woman made her way down the stairs.  “It is rather hot in there.  I’ve never seen a party here this lively before, I guess that’s because the members of nobility have more restraint than us common folk.”

            “I prefer this type of a party.  Everyone is too busy having fun and they’re not standing around gossiping.”

            “Oh, I’m sure they will still find a way to gossip, they always do.”

            Pearl gazed out at the garden after she had reached the patio.

            “It’s beautiful,” she breathed out.

            “It is,” Garnet smiled as she glanced at Pearl as they stood side by side.

            Tempting music from the great hall danced between them.  The thin woman rotated to face her, breathing in deeply at the same time.  Garnet automatically faced her waiting for what she was going to say.

            “Lady Garnet,” Pearl began.  “May I have this dance?” she finished as she held out her hand and bowed lightly in the soft moonlight.

            Brown eyes widened for a brief second.

            “Of course,” she replied as she put her hand in Pearl’s.

            A jolt of electricity raced up her arm from the contact.  Garnet moved to place her hands where she normally would on Terrance, but then remembered that Pearl was also a woman.  Who was going to lead?

            “Is it ok if I lead?” Pearl suggested.

            “Yes please, I only know how to follow.”

            “Don’t worry I’ve done this a few times before, and if things get messy I’m sure we can both work through it,” the thin woman offered her reassurance.

            “Alright,” Garnet chuckled as she lifted her arms up.

            One hand clasped hers, while the other barely pressed against the middle of her upper back.  Instinctively, the dark woman’s hand rested on the smaller woman’s deltoid.  For a moment, they simply stood there staring at each other.  Pearl quickly ducked her head, apologized, and led Garnet through the first series of steps.  Unsure feet gained confidence with each correct movement.  Bodies became more comfortable and relaxed into the hold they had on each other.  The duchess was eternally grateful for the coolness of the garden as she became very hot from touching and dancing with Pearl.  Gently she was guided out for a spin before being pulled back in.  A rush of warm breath brushed across the front of her neck for the instant that they were standing closer together.  Suddenly Garnet couldn’t breathe and she became acutely aware of where Pearl’s hands were.  The thin woman’s hands hadn’t strayed from their proper positions once, yet the duchess’s body desired even just the smallest of deviations from those spots.  Everything around her faded away as she was caught up in the dance she was sharing with Pearl.

_This…I’ve never felt like this…_

            Through the moonlight, a bright shade of red on Pearl’s cheeks could be made out, but all Garnet really noticed was her wide smile and her bright pale blue eyes.  Thin hands led the duchess through a more complex set of spins and turns.  Upon the successful completion of the movements, the two women shared an excited expression.  One song quickly bled into a second as the two felt no need to separate.  After all, the song was at least halfway done by the time they had started dancing.  Two became three.  Feet moved across the stone patio, the echoes of their shoes dancing across the stone were lost into the night.  Pearl guided her back and then to the side.  Garnet’s foot got caught on a slightly raised edge of the next slab of granite that they were going to pass over.  Their momentum continued forward, causing her halted foot to fold under and painfully twist her ankle joint.  A pained gasp jumped past Garnet’s lips as her hands latched onto Pearl, holding onto the narrow shoulders in order to prevent herself from falling down.

            “Are you OK?” Pearl asked as she shifted to catch Garnet and held on tighter in response.

            The duchess hobbled as she regained her footing.  She tried to put pressure on her injured ankle but was met with shooting pains racing up her leg.  Silently she shook her head and breathed out heavily.

            “Let’s get you to the bench over there.”

            Strong arms supported her as they quickly made their way to the bench.  Garnet plopped down on the stone and Pearl dropped to her knees.

            “Is it your ankle?”

            “Yes,” Garnet sharply breathed out.

            “Which one?”

            “The right.”

            Light blue eyes looked up at her.  “May I inspect your ankle?”

            “Please do,” the woman with dreadlocks permitted.

            Nimble hands respectfully pushed back the dress and petticoats to get better access to her boot.

            “May I untie your boot?”

            “Yes.”

            Fingers worked quickly to undo the knot and loosen all of the laces.  In moments, the boot was carefully removed.  Pearl gently lifted up her right foot and checked both sides of her ankle.  A frown formed on thin lips.

            “May I remove the stocking?  I can’t quite tell if something is wrong or not.”

            Garnet nodded, her body tensing up for some reason.  Narrow hands traveled up her leg to the top of her knee high, knit, silk stockings and smoothly pulled them down.  A breath was sucked in as the duchess’s leg burned where the pale woman’s fingers had passed over her skin.  For a couple of seconds, the pain was pushed to the side as Garnet’s stomach tightened and jumped.  She forced herself to breathe as she was completely distracted by Pearl’s hands now roaming over her bare foot.

            “Where does it hurt?”

            “On-on the outside, by the bone.”

            The short haired woman nodded.

            “It is a bit swollen, but thankfully not too bad.  Let me go grab a piece of ice.  I’ll be right back,” Pearl promised.

            “O-OK,” Garnet replied to the servant’s back as the thin woman was already on her way to the ice house.

            Measured breaths were inhaled and exhaled as Garnet tried to calm her wildly beating heart.  The duchess leaned down and began to gently massage her ankle.  Initially it had hurt a lot, but now the pain was slowly ebbing off.  Pearl reappeared only minutes later with a chunk of ice in her hands.  Without any warning the damp, freezing object was pressed against her, causing Garnet to lightly gasp.  Hands tenderly held her foot as the ice was rubbed in circles over the injured area.  The dark woman swallowed heavily.  Entranced, she watched the pale woman as she silently tended to her ankle.

_Terrance would never care for me like this._

            As the last of the ice melted away, light blue eyes were lifted up at her.  Garnet didn’t even try to act like she hadn’t been staring at Pearl’s movements the whole time.  Fingers continued to gently massage her ankle.  For a fraction of a second, Pearl’s digits slipped a little higher on her joint before returning to the main area.  The duchess became acutely aware of her wildly beating heart and how she ached to have Pearl’s hands travel up higher.

            “Lady Garnet?”

            A pause drifted between them before Garnet dared to look her in the eyes.

            “How is your ankle feeling?”

            “Oh, umm…” the duchess’s face burned as she moved her foot around and tried putting some pressure on it.

            It hurt, but she would be able to walk on it without too much trouble.

            “It feels better,” she offered.

            “It would be best to not dance on it too much tonight.  We can put your boot back on, but we should leave the laces loose so the slight swelling doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” Pearl explained as she grabbed the duchess’s stocking and slowly slipped it up to her knee.

            Hands bunched up the fabric of her dress as she tried to keep her composure.  Carefully the boot was put back on and laced up enough to secure it, but not aggravate her partially swollen right ankle.  Light blue eyes met deep brown ones yet again.  Pearl stood up and sat on the bench next to Garnet.

            “Is there something else I can do to ease your pain?” she inquired, leaning forward ever so slightly.

            Words or images couldn’t properly form in the duchess’s mind and her mouth was stuck with just being left partially open as she sucked in another breath of cool air.  After a couple of seconds Garnet forced herself to swallow, taking note of how parched she was.

            “Is there a limit to what I could ask of you?” her low voice came out just above a whisper as she too leaned slightly forward.

            “No,” Pearl breathed out.

            A pink tongue darted out for a second, wetting her chapped lips.  Garnet’s mind took the opportunity to recall her enjoyable flirting with the thin woman just last night.  The corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly as an idea formed.  Ever so slightly, the duchess leaned a little closer towards Pearl.  Deliberately she swallowed and breathed out heavily.

            “Would you please get me a drink of water?  I am incredibly thirsty,” the duchess requested in a deeper voice.

            The effect was instantaneous.  Pearl’s face turned bright red as her light blue eyes became wide.

            “Of-of-of course, Lady Garnet!” she shot to her feet.

            Amused, dark brown eyes watched Pearl as the she hurried up the stairs and all the way until she disappeared into the manor.  Garnet didn’t look away as she waited for the thin woman’s return.  With diligence, Pearl returned holding a glass.

            “Here is the water for you.”

            “Thank you, Pearl.”

            This time the duchess forced herself to drink slowly, instead of just throwing it back in seconds.  When the cup was empty Garnet carefully stood up with Pearl’s assistance.  They turned to face each other.

            “Thank you for dancing with me and for taking care of my ankle,” she smiled widely.

            Red blossomed all over Pearl’s face.  “Oh it was my-my pleasure, Lady Garnet,” the pale servant bowed.  “Would you like to return to the party?”

            “I would.”

             With fearlessness, Pearl offered the crook of her arm to the duchess so she could escort Garnet back to the great hall.  A smirk formed in the corner of thick lips as the woman with dreadlocks slipped her hand over the inside of the thin woman’s elbow to rest it on her upper forearm.  Pearl stood straight and guided Garnet back.

 

            Sardonyx scanned the crowd of guests once again and failed to find her friend the Duchess of Osmington.

            “Sardonyx!”

            The archduchess felt herself tense up a little as she heard the strong teasing voice.

            “Sugilite,” she returned, her grin a little more forced than usual.

            “Who have you been searching so diligently for?  It seems that every time I see you, you look like you’re on the hunt for someone or very worried.  Which is it?”

            “Oh I’m just looking for Garnet that’s all, she sometimes steps out when the party becomes too much for her.”

            Sugilite planted her elbow on Sardonyx’s shoulder and held her hand up like she was holding binoculars.  Steadily she scanned the crowd, playfully pushing the archduchess around so she could do a full 360 degree sweep.  The woman with honey blonde curls suppressed a deep sigh at her friend’s invasiveness.

            “Don’t see her,” the curvaceous woman declared.  “But I’m sure she’s just fine.  She’s a big girl.”

            Hazelnut eyes did one more sweep of the room.  Emerging from one of the doors that led into the hallways was Garnet being escorted by Pearl.

            “Never mind I see her,” Sardonyx interrupted.  “Thank you Sugilite for your reassurance,” the archduchess smiled as she patted Sugilite’s shoulder before making a beeline towards Garnet.

            “Ah, great,” Sugilite huffed.

            A momentary frown passed over the rancher’s face.

 

            After leading Garnet to the area by the tables, Pearl left her with a polite bow.  The dark woman slowly paced around, keeping in mind not to aggravate her ankle, while trying to calm her racing heart.  Brown eyes kept darting over to where Pearl was now talking with Bismuth, Rose, and Amethyst.

_I still need something to help me cool down._

            The duchess sought out the table where the chilled bottles of brandy, wine, and scotch were set.  With careful steps, Garnet made her way over and grabbed a glass of brandy.  Mentally she let out a sigh of relief as she sipped on the cool liquid.  In the distance, she spotted Sugilite’s ranch hands walking about and visiting with other guests.  She envied their ability to walk around in trousers.  Dark hands brought her drink up to her lips once again.

            “Where did you run off to?!”

            Garnet jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of her friend Sardonyx.

            “Oh I just needed a drink that’s all.”

            “I’m not talking about the drink.  Where were you?  I couldn’t find you for quite some time.”

            “I-I decided to step out into the garden.  It’s nice and cool out there and you can still hear the lovely music.”

            “Was that it?” Sardonyx carefully pressed.

            Garnet pursed her lips as she inadvertently glanced over to where Pearl was.  “Pearl joined me shortly after.  We talked for a little bit.  Your gardeners have done a wonderful job.”

            “They most certainly have,” Sardonyx smiled.

            The archduchess didn’t inquire further as to why Pearl was escorting Garnet, she got the sense that her friend wouldn’t tell her.

            “The lost duchess has been found!” came Sugilite’s voice.

            Garnet could have sworn she saw her friend’s expression sour for a second before her usual pleasant expression was back on.

            “I was just out in the gardens,” the duchess laughed.

            “Well ol’ Sards was nearly panicking when she couldn’t find you,” the ranch owner grinned as she rested an elbow on Sardonyx’s shoulder and leaned slightly on the slimmer woman.

            “I was not,” the archduchess rejected.  “I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were enjoying the party or not.”

            “You never asked me if I’ve been enjoying the party,” Sugilite faked hurt.

            Hazelnut eyes were rolled in exasperation.  Garnet tried to suppress her chuckle at the humorous situation.  Sardonyx rotated to face Sugilite more fully.

            “Sugilite, have you been enjoying yourself?”

            “Quite thoroughly,” the strong, curvaceous woman smiled.  “Looks like you’ve learned to loosen up a bit,” she added as she put her arm across Sardonyx’s shoulders and shook the slimmer woman back and forth once.

            “I am happy to hear that.  After all, that is the point of a party,” Sardonyx politely returned, seemingly unbothered by the intrusion of her personal space.

            “And you’ve even gotten this recluse to come out a bit more,” the dark woman motioned to Garnet.  “I’ll have to invite you to my next party, you’ll have a really good time,” she spoke to the duchess.

            “I’d be honored to receive an invite,” Garnet lightly bowed her head.

            “Hopefully it will fit within her schedule,” Sardonyx suddenly jumped in.  “She is quite the busy duchess.”

            The woman with dreadlocks looked at Sardonyx oddly.

            Sugilite rose to the unspoken challenge as she released her hold on the archduchess and placed her hands on her wide hips.  “Well if she can manage to visit you all the time then I’m sure she could manage to attend one party at my ranch.”

            “It’s a much farther distance to your place, here she can return easily if there was an emergency or something,” the archduchess quickly countered.

            “If I could make the trip to here, I’m sure she can make the trip as well.  And I’m sure those at the Osmington manor can handle an emergency for the time it would take her to travel back.”

            Garnet stepped in between the two sensing that this could escalate into one of their usual disagreements.

            “I always plan things out at the Osmington estate for the days that I am gone.  Holly and the others have done a great job of managing things in my absence and I’m sure the time I’m gone to attend a party at Sugilite’s ranch will be no issue for them.”

            “See?  No harm in coming to visit me,” Sugilite nodded.

            “Yes, no harm at all,” Sardonyx agreed despite her slight defensive tone.

            After the brief face-off, all three of the woman took a deep breath and chose to watch those in the middle of the dance floor enjoying themselves.

             “Well Ladies,” Sugilite straightened up, her dark umber skin glistening in the candlelight, “Time for me to gather my ranch hands and head out.  We got an early morning coming up.”  She turned to face Sardonyx.  “Thank you for the wonderful party and don’t think that you’re not invited to my next party, I would never miss a chance to show you a good time.”  The sentence was punctuated with a quick wink.

            “Well I most certainly hope so,” Sardonyx replied, her lips turning upwards into a wide grin despite an attempt to stop it.  “Thank you, I am glad you and your employees were able to come and have a good time,” she immediately recovered to her usual pleasant smile.

            The ranch owner tipped her head towards the two women before striding onto the dance floor to round up her lively ranch hands.  A microscopic grin formed in the corner of Garnet’s mouth as she took a mental note of Sardonyx’s ever so slightly flustered face.  As other guests were heading out to leave, Sardonyx offered them some of the leftovers to take for their journeys back.  Garnet noted with amusement that Amethyst took with her a bundle of pasties.  The short woman grinned widely and showed off her spoils when she made eye contact with the duchess.  Other guests parted with pieces of the leftovers, but the majority was divided up amongst the members of the archduchess’s court.  Those with larger families got to send more home while others with little to none only took what they wanted to eat while it was still fresh.  Garnet checked her hand bag to ensure that the piece of dark chocolate she had taken from the table towards the end of the party was still there and in good condition.  Clean up for the party was spearheaded by Bismuth as a way of saying thank you and because it’s always easier to clean things when it’s fresh versus when it had sat for a night.  Sardonyx and Garnet were able to help out by carrying things and putting away clean dishes and decorations while the Rutile twins, Rhodolite, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Bismuth, and Pearl rapidly did the scrubbing and washing.

 

            Only the muffled sounds of the thread being tugged through the grommets of Garnet’s corset and the light rustle of fabric passed between the two women as Pearl helped her change.  There was a palpable energy in the room, a smoldering fire, a desire that ached to be satisfied.  Garnet kept still and resisted every urge she had to shift and cause Pearl to “accidentally” touch her.  The pale woman must have been able to feel it too for she kept her head down more than usual and went about her actions with rigid, halted movements.  However, before Garnet wanted, she was standing in her nightgown as Pearl quickly put away her clothes from the party and opened up the bed.

            “Pearl,” her voice cut through the warm air.

            Light blue eyes were raised to look into hers.

            “Yes, Lady Garnet?”

            “Would-would you…” for a moment Garnet couldn’t speak, her tongue caught in her mouth unable to move.  “Would you take a look at my ankle?”

            “Of course.”

            The duchess sat down on her bed as Pearl knelt in front of her, sitting back on her heels.  Slender, calloused hands gently lifted Garnet’s right ankle up and rested it on her lap.  Fingers examined the still slightly swollen area before Pearl lifted up her other foot to compare the two.  Deep brown eyes never looked away from the pale woman’s actions.

            “It’s still a little puffy, but it’s not too much bigger than your uninjured ankle,” Pearl looked up and smiled at her.  “After tonight’s rest, I’m sure it will be back to normal,” as she spoke her hands tenderly massaged Garnet’s right ankle.

            “Thank you, Pearl.”

            “Would you like me to get you another piece of ice?” came the offer.

            “No thank you, I will put a pillow under it as I sleep.  That has always helped.”

            “Of course,” the pale servant bowed her head before standing up.

            Immediately the duchess missed the feeling of Pearl’s hands on her.

            “I have something for you,” Garnet added as she got to her feet and walked over to where her handbag was sitting.

            It took only a couple of seconds to find the chocolate wrapped in wax paper.  The duchess approached Pearl and held out the gift.  Fingers brushed lightly across her palm as the thin woman accepted the gift.

            “Thank you, Lady Garnet.  I will savor every bite.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            After a pause, Garnet held her hand out to Pearl.  The pale woman held the offered hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.  As she drew back, light blue eyes made contact with deep brown ones.  Their hands involuntarily gripped each other tighter as they held the intense gaze.  Garnet wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean forward and press her lips against Pearl’s.  She desired that contact so much it internally startled her.  Reluctantly their hands slipped out of the hold.  The duchess took a deep breath.

            “Goodnight, Pearl.”

            “Goodnight, Lady Garnet.”

            With one last bow the pale servant exited the room.  Garnet swallowed heavily as she pressed her kissed knuckles to her thick lips.

_Terrance never touches me like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was as much fun for you all as it was for Dokirosi and I to write it!  
> Finally more of the cast has been introduced! We will get to see more of them in the future.  
> So much sweetness and shipping in this chapter I don't know what to do with myself.
> 
> Now for the sad news, I will be going on hiatus for this story for at least all of November. But I plan to do a lot of writing and come back with a steady posting schedule. Thank you for all of your patience.


	6. Talks of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long since this story has been updated. Let's check in to see the aftermath of the surprise party.

^^^^^^

Garnet is troubled by the feelings that Pearl sparks inside of her.

^^^^^^

 

            Velvet petals bent as a hand gently brushed over them.  Deep brown eyes stared absentmindedly ahead as feet traveled along the worn dirt path.  Sardonyx was busy taking care of the remaining bills and recording expenses so the Duchess of Osmington for the moment was wandering the gardens on her own.  Aside from the archduchess herself and a few servants that had to tend to early and daily chores, most of the Dorchester court was still resting or just barely beginning to stir.  A number of them were still worn out from the party the night before.  Fingers latched onto a lupine petal and tugged it off the blossom.  The pale orange petal was held in front Garnet’s face before she let it drift away in the soft breeze.  In a way, she was still recovering from the night before as well.  While she only had a couple glasses of brandy and her ankle felt like new after Pearl’s care and her night’s rest, the duchess’s mind was a whirlwind of confusion.  Her flirtatious behavior along with Pearl’s and her own responses to it was making her question a number of things she thought she understood.  Never before had Garnet felt such energy between herself and another person as she did for Pearl.

            _Energy?  Is that the right word for it?_

She needed answers, she needed to understand why she felt this way towards Pearl and what exactly it was.  A sigh was heaved into the air as Garnet reached up to massage the sides of her head.

            _Why am I even thinking about this so much?!   We barely know each other, yet I can’t stop thinking about her!_

            Off to Garnet’s left a granite bench came into view, one that was wide enough for two people to sit on.  With a huff, the dark woman plopped down, eyes wandering passively over the garden before her.  In all honesty, she wished she was with her mothers.  They would know what was happening and would be able to help her figure things out.  Yet she was here without anyone she really trusted to talk to about this topic.

            _“Garnet, you can tell me anything.”_

Sardonyx’s words came back at that moment.  Garnet tentatively chewed on the bottom of her lip.  Could she tell Sardonyx anything?  Her friend had always been on her side and had yet to let her down, but she was still hesitant.  This wasn’t one of their normal topics of conversation, odd feelings towards someone of the same gender.  It didn’t help that Garnet was lost on how to articulate the unfamiliar emotions and thoughts.  Defeated, the duchess slouched forward to rest her chin in her hands propped up on her legs.  Soft rustling of the leaves shading her filled the air as the wind passed through them.  Deep brown eyes stared at the west wall of the boxwood maze.  Normally she would have been wandering through it by now, but she had no appetite for another failed attempt at finding a statue.  One hand was pulled away from her chin to gently rub across the polished granite bench.

            _There’s no harm in trying to think through what I’m feeling.  It’s not like I’m doing anything else._

Part of her protested and complained at her lack of foresight to bring her embroidery.  That would have been a great distraction and an excellent excuse to not think about her emotions.  A sigh whistled through Garnet’s round nose.  Several memories were consciously pulled to the forefront of her mind.  Each one a different experience with Pearl, from the ice offered to help cool her down, to the numerous times getting dressed and undressed, to flirting to distract the pale woman from the decorations, to dancing together under the moonlight and the close moment they shared.

            _I wanted to kiss her…_

That was the most alarming thought of them all.  She desired to perform an act with another woman that she should only desire to do with her husband.  Brown eyes were rolled as she recalled how brief and obligatory any kisses between them were.  It hadn’t started out that way.  When they were first married there was a short period of time where their affection was genuine and not forced.  Perhaps it was the rush of hormones and finally being able to explore what had been labeled as forbidden.  However, it didn’t take long for the two of them to realize that they did not enjoy such intimate or even lesser acts with each other.  Since then it was simple displays of affection only to keep face.

            _Would Pearl want to kiss me?_

If her husband could barely stand to, then why would the pretty servant want to?  Garnet grumbled and put her face in her hand still resting on her knee.  Part of her rebutted that thought, Pearl’s actions and reactions had to mean there was something more going on in the pale woman’s mind.

            _I just called her pretty…_

The duchess couldn’t deny it, Pearl was easy to look at and she had admired the pale woman’s graceful form far more times than Garnet dared to admit.  Eyes watched her own fingers trace random patterns into the bench.  Two realizations had been made; Garnet thought Pearl was pretty and wanted to kiss her.

            “Lady Garnet?”

            The woman with dreadlocks could have sworn her heart jumped inside of her ribcage at the sound of Pearl’s voice.  Brown eyes shot up to a scene that made time and space halt.  Standing in her usual servant attire, Pearl looked like a heavenly visitor the way the breeze tossed around loose strands of her thin hair and the soft sunlight shone down upon her.  Pink lips were turned upwards, matching the happiness that was mirrored in her sky blue irises.  Garnet’s mouth fell open ever so slightly as she forgot how to breathe for the moment.

            “…yes?”

            “Did you have to call someone else to help you this morning?  I apologize, I came by your room as soon as I was up.”

            “No, actually,” Garnet sat up properly, recovering quickly.  “This outfit is easy to get into, I’ve done it a number of times by myself.”

            “Oh!” Pearl’s cheeks started to turn a shade of pink.  “Well of course you’re more than capable of dressing yourself, I just…normally nice dresses are unnecessarily difficult to get into and button up.”

            “It was your morning to sleep in and rest from last night’s festivities, I didn’t want to disturb that.”

            Blue eyes darted to the side for a moment.  “Well I would have been more than happy to help you.”

            “I appreciate that,” the duchess offered the other woman a smile.  “How did you know where to find me?”

            “Bismuth saw you.  She said that you usually take your shot at the maze in the morning.”

            “I do.”

            “How did it go?”

            Garnet stared at the woman, confused for a moment.  “Oh, I haven’t gone through it yet, just sitting and admiring the gardens.”

            “Right, silly me, you would have had a flower if you had already done so,” Pearl nervously chuckled.

            That statement caused a huff of laugher to pass Garnet’s lips.  “You flatter me, Pearl,” the duchess spoke as she wore a teasing smile.

            Pearl’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

            “I-I-well, last time you came back with one.”

            The woman with dreadlocks scooted to the side to open up a wider portion of the granite bench and motioned for Pearl to join her.  Light ginger eyebrows were pulled together for a moment, halting any further explanation that might have come from the pale woman’s lips.

            “You want me to sit next to you?”

            “Yes.  I reasoned that if we were going to visit, that there was no point in making you stand.  I’m sure you’re on your feet plenty all throughout the day.”

            “That’s very kind of you,” Pearl bowed before she carefully sat down so there was the greatest space possible between them on the short bench.

            Narrow fingers were woven together and legs bounced up and down a couple of times.

            “Have you ever gone through the maze?” Garnet inquired as she looked out at the thick green bushes.

            “No, there are many things to do here that take up most of my time. Besides, the maze is for guests and those of the Dorchester household.”

            “Are you not part of the Dorchester court?”  Brown eyes glanced sideways at the deeply blushing woman.

            “I-I am, it’s just that it would not be appropriate for me to do go wandering about the maze.”

            “I doubt Sardonyx would agree with that assumption.”

            “I would never ask such a thing of her!  Besides, the maze was built for the upper class to enjoy, why would they want commoners trampling all over their perfectly sculpted property?”

            Garnet internally reprimanded herself for briefly forgetting how separated the upper and lower classes were.  Any other duchess or archduchess would abhor the thought of their servants enjoying some of the same luxuries that they did.  The two sat there silently for the next couple of moments as their conversation had fallen flat.

            “How is your ankle doing?”  Pearl spoke up.

            “Feels like new,” the dark woman brightened.  “All thanks to your personal care,” she added with a slight smirk.

            The pale woman ducked her head in attempts to hide her burning cheeks.  “I’m sure your rest helped it tremendously as well,” she squeaked.

            Garnet wanted to scoot closer to the smaller woman and say something else to fluster her further, but she was only able to place her hand in the space between them before her courage to do so evaporated.  For a moment, the two sat there with the leaves rustling overhead.  The duchess spared a glance at Pearl only to catch her doing the same.  Both sets of eyes widened at getting caught before they quickly turned away from each other.  Garnet’s heart beat wildly in her chest as her cheeks grew hot.

            _I don’t know what to do!  I want to talk to her, I want to touch her, but here I am lost for words and unable to move!_

“Thank you for honoring me with the dance last night, Lady Garnet,” Pearl finally broke the stillness between them once again.

            “I greatly enjoyed it,” the woman with dreadlocks smiled.

            Thin lips turned upwards in response as they looked into each other’s eyes.  There it was again, that urge creeping up inside.  Garnet wanted to lean forward, close the small distance between them and place her lips on Pearl’s.  With a deep breath, the duchess forced herself to look out over the gardens.

            “Well there is much I need to do today,” the pale servant reluctantly announced as she stood up.  “Thank you for the friendly conversation.”

            “The pleasure was all mine, Pearl.”

            Pearl smiled.  “I’ll see you later this evening to help you undress.”

            There it was, the perfect opportunity to make the most of Pearl’s careless choice of words that could be taken a number of different ways.  A sly grin slipped onto Garnet’s lips.

            “Oh I sure hope so,” she said with a low purr and partially lidded eyes.

            Light blue eyes went became the size of dinner plates as the woman’s pale face turned scarlet.  Sputtering sounds escaped thin lips before Pearl turned and practically ran back towards the manor.  Garnet watched with amusement, chuckling to herself.

            _That was fun._

A frown formed on the duchess’s face once she could no longer see the servant.

            _Is that all this is?  Just a game to see how much I can tease Pearl, or are these things I’m insinuating actually things I want to happen?_

Garnet let her mind explore the possibilities.  Narrow hands removing more than just her corset and petticoats, fingers tracing the bare curves of her figure, the pressure of Pearl’s body on top of hers…

            One hand was quickly clasped over the dark woman’s mouth and nose as her face burned at the images and phantom feelings dancing over her.  The other hand gripped the granite bench so hard Garnet was sure she was going to crush it.  In a swift movement, the duchess picked up her skirt, and speedily walked away from the spot as if that would clear all of those thoughts from her mind.  Garnet pulled out her fan and began to desperately work to wave away the heat and temptations plaguing her.  A heavy breath escaped her lips as her heart pounded in her ribcage.  She placed a hand over her chest and moved the fan back and forth faster.  There was no denying it, she wanted Pearl.  It wasn’t just a game, she wanted to have everything she could with that woman.  The thought both excited and terrified her.

            _No…I…I shouldn’t be thinking about this!  It’s immoral, it’s wrong!  I’ll burn in Hell for it.  I shouldn’t desire her, it’s not natural._

_How can you say that when your mothers are doing the very thing you are calling wrong?_

Garnet’s surprising internal rebuttal made her pause.  Loving another woman, making love to another woman, those were all things she knew Sapphire and Ruby did.

            _What do I do?_

“There you are!” a familiar voice sang out to her.

            The duchess turned to see the cheery Archduchess of Dorchester striding up to her.

            “How was the maze this morning?  I see you got out without any trouble,” Sardonyx asked as she pulled Garnet in for a tight hug.

            Brown eyes looked away.  “I’m not going to go through the maze today.”

            “Oh,” Sardonyx paused, her voice deflating slightly.  “Well that’s no issue at all.  I’ve finished taking care of the finances and am eager to walk around the gardens.  Care to join me?”

            “Of course,” Garnet smiled.

            A content sigh drifted past her friend’s lips as they leisurely strolled along the dirt path.  Sardonyx chatted away about how well the party turned out and that it was such a wonderful night for everyone.  Garnet listened and made occasional comments and responses, but for the most part her mind was tossing around the archduchess’s words from her last visit.

_“Garnet, you can tell me anything.”_

            “And Miss Sugilite, I swear that woman has just the right amount of nerve to act that way towards me!  Me, a pedestal for her to perch her elbow on!”

            Brown eyes trailed along the edges of the path, not catching the hazelnut ones now looking at her with concern.

            “You seem lost in thought Garnet, what is troubling you?”

            The duchess faced her friend, pursing her lips.  “Do you remember what you said to me the last time I visited?”

            “Well, we spoke a lot, there were many things I said to you, but you’re referring to something in particular, right?”

            “Y-yes, it was after the first night, the one where Pearl and I got off on the wrong foot.”

            Sardonyx remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

            “You told me that I could tell you anything.” Garnet took a deep breath.  “Is that still true?”

            “Of course it is!” Sardonyx smiled as she looped her arm with the duchess’s and pulled her closer.  “I mean that forever without any restrictions.”

            The woman with dreadlocks didn’t know what to say as a wave of relief washed over her.  While it was hard to imagine Sardonyx retracting her words, the fear of that coming true had been there.

            _I should have never doubted her._

“Is there something you wanted to talk about?” Sardonyx gently spoke up due to Garnet’s lack of continuation on the topic.

            “I…”

            Garnet froze again, her mind failing to put together what she had wanted to ask Sardonyx about.  An encouraging smile and another pat on her hand helped the duchess to relax.

            “I was wondering…wondering what it was like for you when you…when you…oh this is completely inappropriate for me to ask,” Garnet blushed and tried to pull away.

            “Go on,” the archduchess encouraged, keeping her hold on her friend.

            “What was it like when you wanted to kiss Edward?  How did you feel?”

            Hazelnut eyes widened for a moment before crinkling as Sardonyx laughed.  The woman’s free hand fished out her fan and waved it back and forth.

            “Oh it was such an odd feeling at first, confusing yet so direct at the same time.  Your heart rate picks up, sometimes you get a little heated.  I couldn’t be around him or close to him for too long without thinking about it.  Well that was until we kissed for the first time.  After that it was more of the anticipation for the next one and the joy of finally getting to do so.”

            “I see…” Garnet hummed.

            “Why the sudden curiosity?  I’m actually quite surprised you asked that, especially considering how long you and Terrance have been married.”

            “Oh…well you know things between him and I were never the same as it was for you and Edward.”

            A frown pulled at the edges of Sardonyx’s full lips.  “Indeed.”  The archduchess paused before her tone became firmer.  “There was nothing more you could have done to keep his affections.  He chose that woman over you and frankly I’m quite upset that he views you and his marriage to you so poorly.” 

            “Don’t be, I’ve let him go his way.  With him having a mistress, I no longer have to worry about certain duties as his wife that I’d rather not fulfill.  As long as he still respects our marriage and doesn’t try to overturn the agreement my mother made with his father then I am fine with how things are,” Garnet sighed.

            “Are you sure you’re ‘fine’ with it?”

            “I could be in a worse position, but for the most part we tolerate each other and I don’t miss him when he travels.  Which is often.”

            “I see,” Sardonyx hummed.  “This may seem odd to wonder, but part of me is curious how his mistress handles his long absences.”

            Garnet didn’t say anything as her jaw shut tight.  A sore spot had been unknowingly prodded by her friend.  Her arm flexed as her hands curled into fists.  She could feel Sardonyx’s concerned gaze, but she refused to look at her as she answered an unasked question.

            “His mistress travels with him.  Only when he is in Tanzania is she not by his side pretending to be his wife.”

            “He’ll take her but not you?” Sardonyx gasped.

            “No, especially if he is to stop in Tanzania.  He carries on his father’s paranoia of me running away or being taken back by my mothers in my country and never coming back.  Thus, breaking the leverage he has over my mother, Sapphire, and those loyal to her.  If they fought to restore my mother to her rightful place and remove those who work for Terrance from the mines, that could spell endless trouble for his company.”

            “Leverage?”

            Garnet stopped walking as she realized what she had accidentally divulged.  Her gut did summersaults as she quickly tried to think of a way to lessen the damage done.

            “Well they call it leverage, mostly because they are just overcautious and dramatic about my mothers never letting go if I were ever to visit.  That of course would never happen, everyone agreed to let me come here to become educated and form a familial bond,” the duchess tried to brush off with one of her practiced explanations.

            Hazelnut eyes stared long and hard into hers, the archduchess was not convinced.  Garnet swallowed and did her best to put on her most convincing face.  She wasn’t lying, no, not at all.  Sardonyx eventually looked ahead and resumed walking.  The duchess let out a discreet sigh of relief when the topic was not pursued any further.

            “Why then the sudden curiosity about wanting to kiss someone if it’s not because of your husband?” the woman with honey blonde curls spoke up only moments later.

            Garnet swallowed thickly.

            “I-I-”

            She didn’t know what to say, there were no more excuses hidden up her sleeves and no time to come up with something.

            “Garnet,” Sardonyx turned to face her, holding both of her hands, “you can tell me anything,” she restated with earnest.

            Cold gripped at Garnet’s throat as her frame began to shake ever so slightly.

            “I-I can’t.”

            Sardonyx’s face fell.

            “I can’t tell you.  I’m-I’m scared of-of what I desire.  It’s wrong, it’s unnatural, it’s not how I should be feeling.”

            “And who says that what you desire is wrong?”

            “Everyone!  The church, society, the laws, everything!” the duchess threw her hands out wide.

            “Garnet…” the archduchess reached for her.

            “And to add onto that I don’t even know if what I desire is genuine or if I’m just wanting something to satisfy the craving for the carnal pleasures of the flesh!”

            Sardonyx stepped forward and pulled Garnet into a hug despite her resistance.  Hands pressed against her shoulder blades in a comforting manner as the taller woman pressed the side of her face against the duchess’s.

            “You desire physical affection from someone?” came the soft whisper.

            “Yes,” Garnet breathed out, her eyes stinging as tears began to form.  “I’m so confused.  I’m not supposed to desire anyone other than my husband and I’m certainly not supposed to desire someone who is…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

            Salty beads began to mar her square cheeks with wet lines.

            “Oh Garnet,” Sardonyx sighed as she leaned back and lifted her hand to brush away one of the tears.

            “I shouldn’t desire this, I shouldn’t want this.  It’s wrong,” Garnet repeated.

            “Desiring physical affection from someone else is natural.”

            “No, not this, this isn’t natural.”

            “Who says?”

            “Everything, laws, society-”

            “What if they’re wrong?”

            Garnet’s upcoming objection was caught in her throat.

            “If society and its laws were always right there would be only one place that would be acceptable for women of our color.  To be slaves.”

            Hazelnut eyes looked steadfastly into deep brown ones.

            “But you know that is wrong,” Sardonyx continued.  “Society is wrong on how they view and treat us because of the color of our skin.  What is to say that they aren’t wrong about other things too?”

            Memories of her mothers Sapphire and Ruby came to the forefront of the duchess’s mind once again.  Their unwavering support and love for each other, their teamwork and patience with each other, and their endless adoration and caring for her all the years she was with them.  Nothing changed over the years between Ruby and Sapphire to make what they had to be something that was unnatural.  The only thing that had changed was what had been drilled into her brain since she was brought to this land.  It was perfectly natural for Sapphire and Ruby to love each other and to be together just like other couples made of a man and a woman were.  Shame washed over Garnet for her declarations that such relations were wrong.

            _What would they think of me now?_

Such thoughts made the duchess want to curl up into a ball and cry until she couldn’t cry anymore.

            _They would be sad, but they wouldn’t be mad at you for it.  They would sympathize and understand why you said those things because of how you’ve been taught.  They would still love you.  They’ve never stopped loving you._

Warm arms wrapped around her, tugging her in for a comforting hug.  There Garnet cried into Sardonyx’s bosom, hands curled into fists resting on the woman’s collarbones.  The archduchess gently rocked her side to side, hands rubbing soothing circles into her back.  Slowly her sobs eased into hiccups and shaky gasps for air.  When the woman with dreadlocks had settled down she leaned back, standing up properly.

            “What am I to do?” she wondered hopelessly.

            “You have desires for greater connection with another, right?”

            “Yes, but my-”

            Sardonyx gently placed her finger on Garnet’s lips for a second before pulling it away.

            “And your husband has had no issue in fulfilling his desires with another.  I don’t see why you can’t do the same or at least give it a try.  We are meant to want deep connection with others, mentally, emotionally, and physically.  If we weren’t why would we all be here together?  There would be no purpose to it.”

            Garnet nodded in understanding.  Deep brown eyes then searched her friend’s silently begging for an answer to her predicament.

            “Now, think of the one who you desire,” Sardonyx instructed as she cupped Garnet’s cheeks with her hands.

            A smile easily formed on the duchess’s thick lips as several scenes with Pearl played in her mind behind her closed eyelids.

            “That’s a beautiful smile,” came the archduchess’s words filled with adoration.

            Garnet’s eyes shot open, her face heating up.

            “Don’t be ashamed of it.”

            With effort, the duchess nodded.

            “What do I do now?”

            “Get to know them a little better.  Ask them about their life, their dreams, their knowledge.  Connect with them mentally, emotionally, and when the time is right, physically,” Sardonyx advised.

            “I-I can do that.”

            “I know you can,” the woman in the black dress smiled.  “Start with simple questions.”

            “Like what?”

            “Oh, you know, what’s your favorite color, how many siblings do you have, what is your favorite food.  Basics.”

            “I’ll try those,” Garnet chuckled.  “Thank you, Sardonyx.”

            “Always, my dear friend,” Sardonyx finished, a hand reaching up to wipe away the last of the younger woman’s tears.

            The two shared a tight hug before resuming their stroll around the gardens.  Before long the path wrapped around to the east side of the maze.  Sardonyx looked over at the entrance to the puzzle only a few meters away.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to make a pass at the maze today?  It’s lovely weather out.”

            “I am sure,” Garnet smiled.

            “Well, there will be many more opportunities for you to the next time you visit.”

            “Agreed.”  Brown eyes stared at the maze for a few seconds, her mind recalling the conversation she had earlier with Pearl.  “Sardonyx,” she began.

            “Hmm?”

            “Is there a restriction on who is allowed to go in the maze?”

            “Like an age restriction?”

            “No, I mean-well yes…I guess.  I doubt you would want to have to try and find toddlers that are lost in it.”  The duchess breathed out.  “I was meaning in more of a class restriction.”

            “A class restriction?  As far as I’m concerned, any friend of mine who desires to try the maze can do so, regardless of their societal standing,” the archduchess stated.

            “Even if they were one of your servants?”

            “Yes.  A number of them have, however not all of them enjoy it.  Rhodonite finds it very stressful.  Is there someone in particular that you are referring to?” Sardonyx finished as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

            Garnet could feel her cheeks heating up once again.  “Y-yes,” she slightly ducked her head.  “Pearl mentioned that she had never gone through it.  From the tone of her voice it sounded like she would enjoy the challenge.”

            “I see,” the corners of Sardonyx’s full lips turned upwards.  “Well, I don’t see why not as long as she has finished her chores for the day.”

            “I’m sure she would jump at the opportunity.”

            The two women continued on their way, nearing the wide patio at the base of the stairs that went up to the manor.

            “How have things between you and Pearl been?  It seems like the two of you are getting along well.”

            “We are,” the duchess began to fidget with her hands as her eyes stared at the ground.  “She’s very caring and is very polite.  I enjoy our conversations even when she does most of the talking.”

            “That is wondrous news!” Sardonyx pulled Garnet in for a tight side hug.  “I’m glad the two of you are becoming friends.”

            “Yeah,” the shorter woman nervously smiled, “we are friends.”

 

            After preparing and ensuring that lunch was delivered to Lady Sardonyx and Lady Garnet on time, Bismuth sat down at the servants’ dining table to eat.  Today’s lunch was provided by the remainder of the leftovers from the party that hadn’t been taken home.  She had taken care to sort through and give the freshest and best pieces of fruit and pasties to the two upper class women, while the rest of them got to enjoy the remaining only slightly lesser leftovers.  Most of the crowd of servants had passed through by the time Pearl made her way in to eat her portion.  The usually talkative woman seemed to be reflecting on life’s great mysteries as she slowly chewed on her pastie.  Before too long it was just the two of them finishing up their meal.  Bismuth stretched, letting out a rumble of satisfaction, and stood up to begin cleaning up the area.  Silently, Pearl joined her to help out only minutes later.  Together they worked seamlessly to wash the dishes and put away any last leftovers.  The stocky woman waited patiently for the pale woman to speak up about what was weighing on her mind.  When they were putting away the last of the dishes, Pearl finally did.

            “Bismuth?”

            “Hm?”

            “How well do you know Lady Garnet?”

            The woman with dreadlocks paused wiping the table as she contemplated her answer.

            “Well enough, though not super personally, I don’t think anyone aside from Lady Sardonyx does.”

            “I see,” came the less than enthusiastic response.

            “Alright, out with it, Pearl.  There’s something that’s bothering you and it has to do with Lady Garnet, right?”

            “What?” the pale servant’s face turned bright red.  “How-what makes you think that?” she squeaked.

            Grey eyes rolled in their sockets.  “Because you’re asking about her.”

            Pearl didn’t answer, she just scrubbed away harder at the counters.

            “You never told me how dancing with her last night went.  Did she accept your offer?” Bismuth continued.

            “Oh!” Light blue eyes got a faraway look to them.  “She did.  It was wonderful dancing with her, well, until she twisted her ankle, but I was able to help her out.”

            “How did you help her out?”

            “I got some ice and water for her.”

            An eyebrow was raised up in curiosity.  While the words Pearl had spoken seemed simple and uneventful, the way her voice changed along with her cheeks becoming even redder signified that that was not all that happened.

            “M-hm…and?”

            “And?!” the thin woman looked at her with wide eyes.

            Bismuth nodded, waiting for the rest to come out.

            “After getting the ice, I asked her if there was anything else I could do to ease her pain.  Then she inquired if there was any limit to what she could ask of me.  I said no.  Then she leans in, looks at me with those lidded gorgeous brown eyes, and asks for a glass of water!” Pearl threw her hands up.  “And to add onto that!  This morning I spoke with her in the gardens briefly and when I was leaving I unintentionally stated that I would see her later to help her undress and she gave me this look that made my heart stop and said ‘Oh I sure hope so’,” Pearl attempted to mimic the tone Lady Garnet had used.  “What is she trying to do to me?”

            The cook’s mouth fell open in surprise before laughter bubbled up from her stomach.  She tried so hard to keep it in and not mortify the pale woman even more, but she couldn’t hold all of it back.  A snort jumped past her hand clasped over her mouth quickly accompanied by two deep chuckles.  Pearl stood tall, lips pressed into a thin line as she stared at Bismuth, her small chest rising and falling with the huff pushed through her long nose.  With considerable effort, the stocky woman was able to regain control and brushed off the remaining laughter with a cough.

            “Well, I can think of two potential answers to your question,” Bismuth coughed again.

            Pearl waited.

            “One, she has no idea what she’s doing or what affect is has on you, or…” the cook trailed off for a moment.

            “Or?!” the servant impatiently demanded.

            “Or she does,” the woman with dreadlocks finished with a slight grin.

            “And what if she does?  What do I do?  Is she doing it just to mess with me or is there- no, there’s no way, she’s married.”

            Grey eyes rolled once again.  “An arranged marriage.”

            “So?  Most end up loving each other after some time,” Pearl tried to counter.

            “I’ve seen them together, and believe me when I say, they would not be together if there was any other option.”

            “What?”

            “Have you not heard any of the rumors?”

            “Which rumors?  I tend to tune those out.”

            “The ones about the other woman that has been seen with Lord Collingwood on a number of occasions?”

            Thin lips formed an “o” as the pale woman connected the dots.

            “So…Lady Garnet…even though she’s married…isn’t happy with it?”

            “She’s never genuinely spoken fondly of Lord Collingwood,” Bismuth added.  “I’m saying this to you because, well if she has been actin’ that way towards you then maybe it means something.”

            “Like what?”

            The cook resisted the urge to slap her forehead with her hand.

            “Like maybe she fancies you too or at least finds entertainment with making you stutter and trip over yourself.”

            Pearl pressed the palm of her hand to her mouth.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Look,” Bismuth sighed, “I can’t say 100% because I’m not her, but I will say that the way she’s been acting towards you, looking at you, and dancing with you, there has to be some reason for it.  And it will be up to you to decide what you want to do with that.”

            “Making an advance on her would be far too risky especially because of my status,” Pearl backed away.  “And reputation,” she added out of the corner of her mouth.

            “I’m not saying go up and kiss her, I’m saying show her your adoration.  Show her how much you care.  Give her what Lord Collin’wood has chosen not to, and then let her decide how she wants to respond.”

            Slowly the woman with light ginger hair began to nod.

            “Thank you, Bismuth,” Pearl smiled, “thank you for your advice.  I’ll try to do as you’ve suggested.”

            “Really?” Bismuth was impressed.

            “Y-yeah, I’m just terrified that’s all,” the pale woman nervously laughed.

            The woman with dreadlocks joined in after a second, giving the smaller woman a firm pat on the back.  With their conversation over, they resumed cleaning the area.  In minutes, the task was complete and Pearl left to take care of her other duties.

 

            For the rest of the day as Pearl cleaned and fixed various broken tools or furniture, her mind wandered, trying to figure out how she could show her affection for Lady Garnet without being too bold.  Skilled hands worked to refasten the brass loop to the wall that was used along with the tiebacks to open up the curtains.  In the yellow-orange light of the setting sun, Pearl could see the maze sitting proudly in the forefront of the garden.

            “A wonderful scene is it not?” the voice of Pearl’s employer came from right behind her causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

            “Lady Sardonyx!” she exclaimed.

            The archduchess’s gapped smile greeted her along with her sparkling hazelnut eyes.

            “It-it is,” Pearl recovered.

            “Tell me Pearl,” Lady Sardonyx began as she took a long step forward to stand close to the window and gaze out through the clear glass.  “What do you think of the Dorchester maze?”

            “I think it is an impressive creation and I’ve heard that the statues and flowers you and Lord Lennox added have made it even more beautiful.”

            “Would you like to see them for yourself?”

            Eyebrows were pulled together as Pearl tried to wrap her mind around what Lady Sardonyx was saying.

            “The statues?” the thin servant clarified.

            “Yes,” the archduchess faced her.  “Would you like a chance to try and find one?”

            “I-I…I never thought I’d get the chance to,” Pearl breathed out in shock.  “I mean, I would love to Lady Sardonyx.”

            The tall woman’s toothy grin appeared once again.  “Once you are done with your assignments for the day, you should give it a try.  There should be enough time to before it gets too dark.  Though I suggest you take an oil lamp just in case.”

            “Really?  Thank so much Lady Sardonyx!” Pearl gave the archduchess a low bow.

            “Just let me know when you head in so I can come get you if you get stuck.”

            “I’ll be done before too long, thank you again for the opportunity to.”

            Sardonyx simply smiled.  “I will be in my studio, come find me there.”

            “I will.”

            With a wave, the archduchess walked away.  Pearl clutched the edge of her apron as her heart beat wildly with excitement.  Light blue eyes looked out over the maze.

            _A flower would be an excellent, simple token of affection._

Once Pearl’s remaining duties were completed, including helping Lady Garnet get ready for bed, the pale woman informed her employer that she was going to head into the maze.  Hands grabbed an oil lamp and lit it before she walked out into the gardens.  With a deep breath Pearl’s small chest rose and fell as she stared at the south entrance to the imposing Dorchester maze.  Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, holding the oil lamp up a little higher to let the orange glow shine farther into the tall, dark path that twisted a number of ways.  Cold sweat started to trickle down her back.

            _Perhaps I should try this when it’s morning and light out._

_No!  There would be no time to present it to Lady Garnet, she leaves tomorrow morning!_

The servant rolled back her strong shoulders and raised her chin, determination shining bright in her light blue eyes.  A worn leather shoe took one step closer, quickly followed by a second and then a third.

            Inside the maze it was eerily quiet aside from the sounds her shoes and her breathing made.  An opportunity to go right appeared only a few feet past the entrance, but Pearl continued onward, choosing to approach the bend in the bushes.  However, after only a few more turns and running into several dead ends, the servant concluded that she needed to head back and take the path to the right.  Once through the gap, more paths opened up that led her deeper into the dark, damp maze.  Openings and turns appeared, attempting to lure her towards another blockage.  Lips were pulled into a thin line as gaps in the bushes led her away from the curved bushes that she was trying to follow.  Pearl knew that the statues resided in the middle of three concentric bush rings.  She tried at every chance she could get to find her way back, but the paths kept on steering her further and further into the angled rows.  A sigh slipped into the chilly night air, condensing into a puff that drifted upwards.  Pearl stopped and attempted to look around for the glow created by the lights in the manor to orient herself, but she couldn’t see past the oil lamp’s limited zone.  Goosebumps appeared, making the hairs on her arms stand up as a shiver ran down her spine.

_I have to find a statue, I can’t give up._

            Fingers took ahold of the thin metal knob and turned the burner all the way down until the flame was extinguished in a wisp of smoke.  Pearl waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark until she could see the grey shapes of the bushes taking form in the light of the half-moon.  She could not only see further, but she could also now detect the distant glow of the manor behind her.  A confident smirk appeared on the pale woman’s lips as she began to march forward with renewed determination.  After several more turns, Pearl found herself facing yet another blockage.  She was about to bow her head in despair when she noticed an ever so slight curve in the bush preventing her from progressing.

_I’m close…_

            A hand was placed on the wall and the servant began to carefully guide herself back along a straight segment before taking a left as soon as she could to return towards the rounded path.  Up ahead a gap could be seen that led through the curved section.  Pearl worked to contain her squeal of joy.  In a matter of steps, she had moved past the second ring and with a turn to the right and one to the left, the thin woman was staring at a marble bust surrounded by breathtaking turquoise roses.  The blossoms in full bloom shined an ethereal blue tinted with green in the silver moonlight.  As Pearl approached the rosebush she noted the name and slightly familiar face carved into the stone.  It was Lord Lennox the third, Edward Lennox’s father.  There were paintings in the manor of him.  Respectfully, the pale woman reached out and broke off a rose that was just a day or two from full bloom.  With her prize clutched carefully in her hand, Pearl turned around to begin finding her way out.

            Retracing her steps worked well at first, but it was inevitable that she was going to get turned around and lost.  With steady breaths and careful movements, Pearl was able to maneuver her way towards an edge judging by her placement relative to the light coming from the manor.  She moved along another curved side before a blockage forced her to turn left.  Unsure feet followed the solid path until she was stepping out of the bushes and into the main garden.  A huge smile formed on her lips at the realization that she had not only found a statue, but made her way out on her own.  Blue eyes gazed fondly down at the flower in her hand.  She couldn’t wait to give it to Garnet.

_First, I should go see Lady Sardonyx and thank for her letting me go through the maze._

            The pale servant returned the oil lamp and made her way up to where the archduchess would be waiting for her in the Dorchester private library.  Yellow-orange light poured out from the open door to the library.  Pearl hesitated at the entrance, eyes scanning for Lady Sardonyx.

            “Come on in, Pearl,” the elegant voice beckoned.

            Hesitant steps were taken forward.  Her head pivoted this way and that, trying to see all of the books at once.  Pearl spotted the tall woman in black, standing, waiting for her next to one of the cushioned chairs.  A wide toothy grin was spread across Sardonyx’s face.  No words came out of the thin woman as her excitement had swallowed them.  Instead, she presented the prize she had collected.  The archduchess gently took the turquoise rose and admired it in the lamplight.

            “Lord Lennox the third, a good statue to find, especially on your first try,” came the comment.

            “Thank you, Lady Sardonyx for the opportunity to search through the maze,” Pearl bowed.

            The rose was handed back to the thin woman.

            “Do you have anyone in mind that you wish to give this token to?” Lady Sardonyx inquired, her hazelnut eyes shining with curiosity in the yellow-orange lighting of the room.

            “Oh!  Umm…”

            Pearl’s gut did summersaults as she was overtaken by the fear of her employer’s potential negative reaction if she told her it was for Lady Garnet.  Trembling hands began to toy with the rose they were holding.  Fortunately, the thin servant stilled her hands before they removed more than just a couple of thorns.

            “Yes, I do have someone in mind,” she tried with a shaky smile.

            Sardonyx waited for a moment to see if Pearl would elaborate, but when nothing else was said she let out a chuckle.

            “Well I’m sure they will be more than excited for the wonderful gift.”

            “I sure hope so,” Pearl weakly laughed.  “Thank you again for letting me go through the maze,” she bowed one more time.

            “Of course,” Sardonyx nodded.  “I hope you have a good night, Pearl.”

            “You too, Lady Sardonyx.”

            Feet quickly made their way to the kitchen.  The flower needed water to remain presentable to the visiting duchess.  Pearl searched around for a little bit before coming across a simple, tall, metal cup.  A confident smirk appeared on her lips as she filled it up.  Nimble fingers snapped off the last of the thorns and grabbed a knife to cut the end of the stem diagonally.  Both were tips Bismuth had taught her.  With the turquoise rose presentable, Pearl walked to the duchess’s bedroom.  Her hand paused inches from the door handle.  The beautiful woman was probably fast asleep.

_It works out better that way, there’s no way I could give this to her in person._

            Pearl exhaled carefully before silently turning the knob and slipping into the room.  As she gently shut the door behind her, her eyes adjusted once more to the darkness.  Pupils dilating to pull in as much light as they could from the window by the bed.  Through the greyscale appearance of the room, Pearl could see a large lump in the covers on the side of the bed that was next to the nightstand.  Ornate rugs muffled the sounds of her shoes crossing the wooden floor to the short piece of furniture.  The servant moved to set the flower on the nightstand, but paused when she realized that she needed some fabric to protect the wood from the condensation that was sure to form on the outside of the cup.  After searching around for a few stressful seconds, Pearl remembered that she still had a handkerchief in one of her pockets.  She held it up to the light to see if it was clean enough to use.  Satisfied that it was, the white, cotton square was folded up and used as a barrier between the polished wood and the cylindrical metal.  Her oval face turned to look at the sleeping woman.  Dim light squeezing through the gap in the curtains highlighted the angular features of Lady Garnet’s face, the curves of her hair, and the folds of the clothing and blankets surrounding her.  For several long moments, Pearl just stared at the breathtaking woman curled up and sleeping on her side.

            “You’re beautiful,” the whispered words slipped past her careless lips.

            Her jaw clenched shut as soon as she realized what she had done.  Pearl held her breath and waited for any sign of the duchess stirring from her rest.  When the steady, deep rising and falling of the woman’s torso didn’t change, Pearl relaxed.

_I should go before I make another mistake._

            Light blue eyes spared one last glance at the sleeping woman before she turned and noiselessly exited the room.

 

            A tiny smirk formed in the corner of Garnet’s lips once she heard the door to her room close.  Brown eyes had peered through her barely opened eyelids to watch the pale servant the whole time.  Garnet hadn’t been in a deep sleep, so when she heard the door open, she had woken up a little to see who it was and what they would do.  It had been a tremendous act to remain still and to keep her breathing even when her heart rate had sped up at the whispered compliment.

 

            Sardonyx reached high towards the ceiling as she stretched in her nightgown.  Today had been a most interesting day for her.  Granted it had started out fairly boring with settling the costs of the surprise party, but that had quickly changed as she had her daily walk in the gardens with Garnet.  Several things had stuck in her mind since their conversation and her friend’s tearful confession.  The first being that not just once, but twice Garnet had said “mothers” instead of “mother” or “mother’s”.  Sardonyx had kept note over the years of how often the woman named Ruby was mentioned and the lack of mention of anyone Garnet considered to be her father.  It was never safe to assume, but if the archduchess was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t be surprised if Ruby was in fact Sapphire’s wife.  The second, and concerning, slip Garnet had made had to do with how the Collingwood’s viewed her as leverage against Sapphire in order to get access to the precious stones in Tanzania.  A heavy sigh was pushed past full lips.  She was torn between blatantly asking about the true nature of Garnet’s move to England and the subsequent engagement and waiting until the younger woman was ready and felt safe enough to share.  Part of Sardonyx feared that Garnet would never feel like she could tell what really happened.  Finally, Garnet’s questions about wanting to kiss someone and her insistence that it was wrong stirred a mix of emotions in the archduchess.  Sardonyx felt excitement for the duchess in the possibility of her finally finding someone she desired, worry that she would miss an opportunity to have a fulfilling relationship if she let society’s rules stop her, sadness that Garnet was in such distress, and then finally curiosity in who the desired individual was.

            Feet wiggled themselves between the layers of blankets as the archduchess laid on her side of the bed.  One hand reached towards the oil lamp on her nightstand and extinguished the flame.  In the refreshing darkness Sardonyx smiled as her mind slowly put together the clues that had been given to her.  She had seen Pearl exiting the garden from the second floor as she had made her way towards it this morning.  Garnet had mentioned that Pearl had never gone through the maze and had in a roundabout way had asked if the pale servant would be allowed to.  Upon giving Pearl permission to go through the maze, the thin woman had done so in the dark of the night and returned with a rose.  But it didn’t end there, Pearl had someone in mind that she wanted to give the flower to.  The archduchess turned to face the other side of her bed, her hand patting where Edward would lay affectionately.

            “Do you agree with me?  There’s something going on, and I’m certain it’s between those two.”

            No voice answered her question no matter how long she waited.  The smile on Sardonyx’s lips faltered.

            “They are quite obvious, if you ask me,” she attempted to converse with the empty spot in front of her.

            Fingers gripped at the sheets, bundling them inside of the fist that had formed.

            “What should I do?  Should I push them together or let them figure it out on their own?  Well,” Sardonyx weakly chuckled, “I already did push them together in a way.”

            Nothing.

            Hazelnut eyes closed for a second, pushing the suddenly forming tears down her cheeks.  As the moments stretched on, the tears continued to fall.

_Please…say something…anything…I miss you._

            A hand was clasped over Sardonyx’s lips to stifle the choked sob trying to escape.  Her frame shook violently as she fought against her grief.  Once again it had only taken a short amount of time before the enjoyment of Garnet’s company had worn off and she was left feeling hollow.  With a frustrated sigh, the archduchess frantically wiped away her tears and rolled over so she was facing her nightstand.  Internally she scolded herself for momentarily sleeping on her right side even though doing so only caused her trouble.

_Old habits die hard._

            In time, the archduchess drifted off to sleep, her hands still holding onto the bedsheets for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Garnet was listening in and knows Pearl gave the rose to her ;)
> 
> My favorite parts have to be the talks in the garden, along with Pearl going through the maze at night.  
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> A simply wonderful piece of art done by myhaireatskids that goes perfectly with this chapter, check it out! (http://myhaireatskids.tumblr.com/post/169065228386/youre-beautiful-okay-but-this-pearlnet) IT'S SO PRETTY!


	7. A Friendly Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all of my wonderful readers! The extra chapter winner was Repute and Rapture by three votes, so enjoy this fun one!
> 
> (THB be very very happy Points of Pain didn't win)

^^^^^^

A challenge is extended, preparations are made in response, and a competition unfolds.

^^^^^^

 

            Soft rays of the early morning sunlight drifted into the room as the duchess sat up and stretched after a pleasant night’s rest.  Lips were pulled upwards as the deep brown eyes fell on the turquoise rose placed on the nightstand right in front of her.  In the sunlight, it looked even more beautiful.  Garnet noted that the blossom had already opened up a little wider than it had been last night.  She leaned forward and smelled the sweet perfume.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

            A hand was placed over her racing heart as her mind recalled Pearl’s whispered words.  It was rare that she heard such compliments from anyone aside from her dear friend Sardonyx.  Garnet could feel a slight blush dusting her cheeks.  Giving someone a rose could mean any number of things from friendship, to respect, to admiration, to love.  Thus, unless the giver’s intentions were well known, it could be hard to interpret the meaning of the gift.  However, a rose acquired from the maze and then given always tended to mean much more than friendship or respect.  Garnet inhaled the sweet scent of the rose again, letting her eyes drift close.  The rose, along with the words that had slipped past Pearl’s lips clued the duchess in on how the pale servant possibly felt towards her.

_Perhaps I’m not the only one feeling something towards her.  Perhaps she feels something for me?_

            The idea made her giddy, restless, and eager to see Pearl again.  Her excitement quickly was turned upside down as her mind realized she didn’t know what to say or do.  The rose was given in secret and so was the compliment, she wasn’t supposed to know it was from Pearl.  Thanking the pale woman outright might send her into a panic.  Garnet stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, searching through it to pull out her dress for today.

_“Start with simple questions.”_

            Sardonyx’s advice from the day before popped into her mind.  The duchess grinned, that was something she could do and then she would work to discreetly thank Pearl for the gift.

            Only minutes later there was the familiar knock on the door.

            “It’s Pearl, here to help you get ready for the day Lady Garnet.”

            “Come on in,” Garnet returned, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

_Calm down!  I need to be poised and smooth._

            The door opened and closed behind the thin woman.

            “Good morning Pearl.”

            “Good morning Lady Garnet.  What are you planning on wearing for today?”

            “This,” the duchess motioned to the light pink day dress she had set out.

            “Oh!  Excellent, this dress is always a good look for you.”

            The two fell into their usual pattern of movements as Pearl helped Garnet get ready for the day.  Once the petticoats and corset had been put on, the dark woman took a deep breath and prepared herself to ask some of the simple questions Sardonyx had mentioned.

            “Pearl?”

            “Yes, Lady Garnet?” the woman answered from behind her.

            “How…how many siblings do you have?”

            “I-well…I don’t know if I have any siblings,” came the halted response.

            Garnet looked over her shoulder at Pearl, eyebrows pulled together in confusion.  Pearl looked down at the buttons she was popping into place on the back of the pink dress.

            “I…I am an orphan.  The manager of the orphanage never knew anything of my parents.  I don’t know if they just abandoned me or if I was left after they had passed away.  Even my last name was given to me by the manager.  If my parents had other children I have no way of knowing,” she bravely continued.

            “I’m sorry,” the duchess breathed out.  “I didn’t mean to bring up something like this,” she quickly apologized.

            “No, no, it’s quite alright Lady Garnet,” came the speedy reassurance.  “You didn’t know, you were just asking a common question.”

            “So, your last name was just a random one they gave you?” Garnet looked forward once again so Pearl could finish buttoning up her dress.

            “Yes.  I have nothing of worth to my name except for the small wages I’ve scrimped and saved since I left the orphanage.”

            Fire suddenly raged inside of Garnet upon hearing that.

            “That is wrong,” she seethed.

            “I’m sorry, Lady Garnet I-I am a little lost.”

            The duchess whirled around to face the pale servant.

            “To consider that your only worth is tied to whatever money, land, or status comes with your name!”  Deep brown eyes burned as they looked right into sky blues.  “They completely ignore _your_ worth and what _you_ bring to your name,” Garnet gestured to Pearl.  “You are worth more than any mountain of wealth, or impressive title, or vast land that could be tied to your name!  To consider you to be nothing because you have nothing of what they deem to be of worth _is_ wrong.”

            Garnet exhaled harshly as she cooled down from her short rant.

_That was very unladylike._

            Shame for her loss of control washed over her, brown eyes were cast down to stare at the ornate rugs.  No words came from Pearl for several long moments.

            “That…that is very kind of you, Lady Garnet,” the soft voice began.

            Garnet looked up to see Pearl’s blushing face, thin hands clasped in front of her dress.

            “I’ve-I’ve never heard such a thing,” Pearl finished.

            “Don’t ever think of yourself as worthless, because you are not.  You are precious, Pearl.  And if they cast you before swine then they are nothing but fools,” the duchess stated.

            The pale servant’s blush spread across her face.  “You are most kind, Lady Garnet.  Thank you,” she bowed lightly.

            Garnet didn’t know how to reply so she just chuckled nervously.

_That didn’t go how I planned._

            Eyes drifted over to the rose still resting in its cup on the nightstand.

            “All that is left it to lace up your shoes and do any styling to your hair, if you want me to help with that,” Pearl smoothly changed topics.

            “Right!” Garnet agreed.

            After a few minutes, her boots were on and her dreadlocks were wrapped up into their usual bun.  Pearl had offered to do her hair, but Garnet politely declined.  Doing her own hair was one of the things the duchess enjoyed.

            “There is one more thing I would like to do to get ready for the day,” the duchess announced as she stood up from arranging her hair.

            “Oh?  Anything I can help with?”

            “I have no doubt you can,” Garnet smiled as she floated over to the nightstand where the rose sat.  “This lovely gift appeared this morning.”  Hands pulled the flower of out the cup and held it in front of her chest.  “I unfortunately don’t know who gave me such a beautiful rose, but I want to thank them by wearing it.”

            Brown eyes looked straight into Pearl’s blue orbs.  An ever so slight blush started to creep onto the pale woman’s face before she coughed and cleared her throat.

            “Well there’s any number of ways we could do that.  We could put it in your hair or on your wrist?”

            “What about here?” Garnet motioned to the portion of her dress on top of her left breast.  “Like a boutonniere?”

            “Yes, we can do that.  Would it be alright if I took this to trim the stem while I go acquire a pin or two to secure this with?”

            “Of course,” the duchess carefully handed over the turquoise rose.

            “I’ll be right back,” Pearl promised as she slipped out the door.

            A grin formed on thick lips after the door was closed.  It only took the pale servant a couple of minutes before she returned with two pins, and a pleasant surprise in the form of a piece of matching turquoise ribbon tied into a bow around the top of the shortened rose stem.  Garnet couldn’t help the wide smile that grew on her face when she noticed it.  With the utmost care, Pearl pinned the single rose to the duchess’s dress in the desired spot.  Her heart beat wildly at the closeness of their bodies as the desire to lean down those few short centimeters to kiss Pearl came yet again.  It took a herculean effort to just keep her breathing steady and her body still until the servant had stepped back.

            “It goes wonderfully with your dress Lady Garnet,” Pearl smiled, red dusting her cheeks.

            “It does,” the dark woman admired it.  “The bow was a wonderful touch, thank you Pearl.”

            “You’re most welcome.”

            A hand reached up to clasp the pinned stem.  “I sincerely hope that whoever gave this to me will see how much I adore it by having it placed here,” she wistfully sighed.

            Pearl’s blush seemed to only grow.

            “It’s a maze rose,” Garnet added, “I remember it was the second statue I ever found, Edward’s father.  It’s hard to pick a favorite out of the hundreds in Sardonyx’s garden, but this one is one of them.”

            “Well I’m sure whoever gave it to you will be very honored by you choosing to add it to your outfit in such a fashionable way.”

            Sky blue eyes looked unwavering into deep brown ones.  For several moments, they held that contact.

            “Thank you again Pearl for your help during my short visit,” the dark woman smiled as she held up her hand.

            Narrow fingers gently held hers and thin lips were placed on the duchess’s knuckles.  The servant’s eyes drifted closed for a second before they opened back up to gaze into Garnet’s.

            “You’re most welcome, Lady Garnet.”

            The duchess swallowed thickly, breathing out heavily in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart.  With their usual parting gesture complete, Pearl left, informing the woman with dreadlocks that breakfast would be served shortly and that she would be back to help load anything in the duchess’s carriage when it was due to arrive.  Garnet watched the door close, feet temporarily rooted to the spot.  Eyes darted over to the nightstand.  There was one last thing she wanted to collect before she left.

 

            Sardonyx sighed heavily as she watched Curly tie down the two bags Garnet had brought with her for the short visit and surprise party.

_I wish she would’ve planned to stay longer._

            The duchess turned around to smile at her, walking forward to give the archduchess a parting hug.  Hazelnut eyes caught sight of the turquoise rose pinned over Garnet’s heart.  A smile spread all over her face as she carefully hugged her friend, making sure not to crush the flower.

            “It was a most wonderful time, Sardonyx.  The party, spending a couple of days with you, everything.”

            “I am very happy that you enjoyed yourself.  Your company is always welcome for however long you wish to be here.”

            Garnet spoke in a lower voice.  “And thank you for helping me with the pressing matters that were occupying my mind.”

            “Always, my dear friend,” Sardonyx leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the younger woman’s cheek.  “That is a very beautiful rose, I was not aware you had made it through the maze yesterday,” she feigned innocence.

            “Oh…”

            The archduchess watched with increased excitement as Garnet’s brown eyes darted over to where Pearl was standing a few meters away.

            “I didn’t.  It’s a lovely gift from someone special.”

            “I see,” Sardonyx’s mouth was pulled wide to show off a toothy grin.

            Garnet tipped her head up and brushed her lips against Sardonyx’s cheek before stepping back.

            “Thank you again for your hospitality, I had a wonderful time,” the duchess bowed.

            A hand was raised up to touch her cheek.  Normally Garnet wasn’t so affectionate.

            “I would expect nothing less, else I would have failed as your host and dear friend.”

            “Everything is ready, Lady Garnet!” Curly called out as she opened up the carriage door.

            The woman with dreadlocks nodded, and then turned to face Pearl.

            “Fare-thee-well, Pearl,” Garnet wished as she offered her hand.

            “May fortune smile upon you, Lady Garnet,” the servant bowed as she kissed the hand.

            Sardonyx watched the interaction, internally screaming with joy.  A final wave was given and then the duchess disappeared into the carriage.

_Pearl gave the rose to Garnet._

            Out of the corner of her eye she watched the pale servant’s bright red face as the carriage rumbled off into the horizon.  It seemed the two were doing quite well with her help at becoming more than just friends.  The archduchess turned and walked merrily into the manor.  It took considerable effort to resist the temptation to playfully tease Pearl about giving Garnet the rose, but Sardonyx figured it could be saved for later.

 

            The door to the guest room was stealthily opened and a lean figure slipped in.  Blue eyes immediately noticed that the metal cup had been moved.  A frown pulled at the edges of thin lips pressed into a line.  Frantically Pearl searched through the room for her handkerchief, but was unable to find the object.  The cup was collected and Pearl let out a disappointed sigh at losing one of her nicer handkerchiefs with her initials embroidered into the corner.

 

            A brass ball clasp was popped open to allow the dark hand to slip into the handbag and pull out a white item.  The square piece of fabric was brought up to the duchess’s nose as she inhaled deeply.  It smelled much like how its owner did.  A smile was formed on thick lips.  In the corner of the handkerchief was a small stitching of the letters “P” and “S”.

 

            Days crawled by for the Archduchess of Dorchester following the surprise party and the subsequent leaving of her friend.  However, the bright spirits of her servants and the numerous daily tasks for her to attend to kept her busy and mostly in a positive mood.  Sleeping in her room had been harder as of late.  So, Sardonyx had tested out a couple of her other guest rooms, yet those were even harder to sleep in.  Eventually she returned to her master bedroom making sure that she never slept on her right side.

            One day the woman with honey blonde curls caught sight of the maze outside of one of the windows as she was walking by.  A smile formed on her full lips.  It had been some time since she had walked through for fun.

            The black fabric of her dress barely brushed against the small pebbles as she walked the memorized paths towards one of the statues.  In minutes, she had arrived at one of her favorites.  Black marble was carved to mirror the handsome features of Edward’s face.  Fingers snapped a golden rose off the bush and brought it up to inhale the lovely scent.  Sardonyx leaned against the black marble column that the bust statue rested on.

            “Why such a serious face Edward?” she playfully poked the stone cheeks of her husband.

            A sigh drifted into the summer air as Sardonyx smiled easily.  For several minutes she conversed with the statue about her day, plans for the future, how she looked forward to Garnet’s next visit, and more.

            “Thank you for listening Dear, I feel much better.”

            She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the stone lips.  With a spring to her step, the archduchess made her way through the maze towards the center statue.  Hazelnut eyes gazed at the ornate artwork resting on the ground, admiring the wings that stretched towards the sky.  Sardonyx collected a red rose before making her way out the south entrance.  Cheerful tunes were hummed as she removed the thorns and set both roses in a cup of water.

            “A much needed decoration for my nightstand,” she clasped her hands together with joy.

 

            Black fabric lightly brushed across the marble floor as Sardonyx walked towards the front of the manor.  A light stroll around the decorated halls was always a good decision after sitting down for a couple of hours.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure standing right outside of the large double doors as she passed a nearby window.  She paused to peer out of the window to confirm what she had seen.  Hazelnut eyes narrowed, the person at her door looked familiar.  Tentatively she opened the door to greet whoever was standing there.  Thick sandy hair framed the broad shoulders, powerful thighs, muscular arms, and the stern face of Jasper Turner.  Before either of them could greet each other, a small voice burst out.

            “Lady Sardonyx!” Padparadscha suddenly appeared on her left.

            “Yes?” the archduchess turned to the small woman.

            “A very muscular woman has appeared and she has a message for you,” she bowed.

            Amber eyes exchanged a quick glance with hazelnut ones.

            “I see, thank you very much Padparadscha, I will speak with her now,” Sardonyx smiled.

            “You’re welcome!”

            With that the servant turned to walk back the way she had come.  The archduchess turned to face Jasper.

            “Come on in Jasper.”

            Jasper respectfully bowed her head as she stepped inside.  “Thank you Lady Sardonyx.”

            “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

            “Not at all, being outside is no trouble for me,” the sandy haired woman shrugged.

            “I have no doubt about that.”

            “I hope you are not offended by me cutting right to business, I have a message for you from Miss Sugilite.”

            A calloused hand extended an off-white envelope towards the archduchess.  Sardonyx accepted the envelope and easily popped the wax seal.  Familiar, bold handwriting appeared as she unfolded the piece of paper.

 

                        Sardonyx,

 

                        I, the stunning Sugilite of Dewlish, challenge you,  
                        the Archduchess of Dorchester, to a game of polo!  
                        One week from today I will meet you on the fields  
                        next to the Dewlish Ranch if you dare to show.  
                        Bring whichever players you wish to be at your  
                        side for our match.  May you pray for mercy as I  
                        will demolish you my Lady.

 

                        With the greatest sincerity,

 

                        Sugilite

 

            An eyebrow was raised as Sardonyx chuckled.

            “Are you aware of the contents of the message?” she inquired of the ranch hand.

            “Not its exact words, but Miss Sugilite certainly was quite chatty about beating you soundly in a game of polo,” Jasper grinned.

            “Is that so?” the archduchess raised to the challenge.  “Well I hope she brings her top game, otherwise I’ll be the one riding circles around her.”

            The muscular woman laughed.  “Well then we will have quite the match to look forward to.  I’m sorry to leave so suddenly, but I was instructed to return once I had received your response.  Lots to do back in Dewlish.”

            “You can tell her that she’ll be the one begging for mercy when I’m through with her,” Sardonyx smirked.

            Jasper grinned and nodded before biding the archduchess farewell.  The burly woman hopped onto her horse that was tethered outside of the manor and briskly rode off.  Fingers held the paper containing Sugilite’s challenge close as Sardonyx began to plan.

            _Looks like some practice is in order, along with recruiting who I would like to be on my team._

Hazelnut eyes twinkled as several names came to mind for the other three players on her team of four.

            _One of which will probably need proper attire for riding.  Good thing she and I are similar in size._

            Feet paced in a small circle as the Duchess of Osmington examined herself in the floor-length mirror.  She wore white riding trousers, knee-high, thick, leather riding boots, and a black, long-sleeved coat.  Garnet rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, not used to the decreased heel or the freedom of movement the new outfit gave her.

            “Does it fit you?” Sardonyx asked from the side, dressed in a similar manner except for her trousers were dyed the mournful black.

            “Like a glove!” the duchess grinned.  “I’ve never worn anything like this!” she twirled around again.  “How’d you get my measurements just so?”

            “We are not too different in size,” the archduchess waved off.  “Besides I have a good eye and so does Fluorite.”

            “Thank you so much Sardonyx!” Garnet stepped forward to hug her friend.

            “Of course,” the taller woman grinned.  “It would be shameful if I did not properly outfit you for our game of polo tomorrow.”

            Brown eyes glanced down at the floor.  “I am unsure on that.  I’ve never played before, are you certain you want me on your team?  I have no doubt Rose would have been a better choice.”

            “Nonsense!” Sardonyx waved off before she looped her arm with Garnet’s and began to lead her towards the stables.  “We’ll do some training today and you’ll be ready for the match tomorrow!  I have no doubt you’ll pick it up quickly.”

            Out in the stables, several horses were suited up with the proper saddle, reins, and protection for playing polo.  Set out next to the thoroughbreds were a few wooden mallets and leather helmets.

            “How familiar are you with the game of polo, Garnet?” Sardonyx began as she walked over and put on the black leather helmet.

             “I’ve watched a couple of matches, though I don’t have a complete grasp of the rules.  Terrance knows much more.”

            With her helmet secure, the archduchess brought over another helmet to put on Garnet’s head.

            “Tell me what you do know.”

            “There are four players to a side, with positions numbered 1 through 4.  Each segment of the game is called a chukka and lasts seven minutes, but can go for another thirty seconds for some random reason.  There are four to eight possible chukkas.  The mallet is held in the right hand and the ball is hit with the wide part.”

            “Excellent!” Sardonyx grinned as she took one mallet for herself, gave one to Garnet, and motioned for the duchess to follow her over to the horses.  “The extra thirty seconds is to allow for a current play to come to an end if the seven minute mark hits right in the middle of one.  Games can be won or lost with just one last play.”

            Garnet nodded as she approached one of the horses.

            “Do you know how to mount?”

            “I-I do, it’s just been a little bit.”

            Carefully the duchess guided the horse to the mounting block.  With a steadying exhale, the duchess set her left foot in the stirrup, grasped the pommel, and hoisted herself up.  She sat tall in the saddle, somewhat surprised at how easy it was.

            “It’s much easier to mount with trousers than a dress,” the woman with honey blonde curls smirked as she led her horse over to the block and hopped on with ease.

            “I most certainly agree.”

            The archduchess led them to the wide field out in front of the manor.  First Sardonyx went over how to guide the horse using one’s body, and the proper way to sit in when preparing to swing.  Once Garnet had more or less gotten the hang of it, they progressed to the four types of swings, the offside, the offside backshot, the nearside, and the nearside backshot.

            “Remember,” Sardonyx spoke as her horse cantered towards the ball.  “When swinging, make sure to let the mallet form a complete pendulum.  Start high,” she raised her mallet.  “swing through,” the wooden cylinder connected with the ball sitting on the grass launching it several feet into the distance, “and follow your swing,” she finished, her torso turned facing the nearside of the horse with the mallet high in the air once again.  “Let your body rotate through the swing and don’t aim for the ball, aim through it.”

            Sardonyx repeated the offside hit a few more times.  Garnet nodded, she was ready to try it.  The first attempt was done sitting on the motionless horse.  Garnet raised the mallet high and brought it towards the ground, only to come in contact with a lump of grass before the ball.  Trimmed greens were ripped from their home and thrown high into the sky.  Brown eyes looked up shamefully at her friend.  The archduchess simply smiled.

            “Looks like you’ve got some power, let’s try it again.”

            A second attempt was pulled short as Garnet was afraid of hitting the grass again.  With some encouragement that the grass would be fine, the third hit actually connected with the top of the ball causing it to stutter forward.  After several more minutes, the duchess was able to hit the ball far from a motionless point.

            “Excellent!” Sardonyx clapped her hands.  “Now, let’s try it with a little more speed,” hazelnut eyes sparkled in the afternoon light.

            Garnet swallowed heavily.

            For the next two hours, the Duchess of Osmington increased the speed at which she could make contact with the ball with the four different types of hits.  Many lumps of grass were flung into the air along with the occasional ball.  Each time Garnet glanced apologetically at her friend, only to have it waved off.  However, by the end of the two hours, the woman with dreadlocks was able to hit the ball from both sides at a moderate pace.  At that time a second change of horses was in order, as well as a good break.  After a refreshing tea, the two were back on their horses, this time working to pass the ball back and forth, practicing defensive movements, and understanding the line of the ball and where one can ride in reference to it.  Sardonyx rode around like an expert, her horse easily responding to her commands, and each swing connecting and sending the ball in the desired direction.  The duchess had no doubt her friend would be a huge contributing factor in their game tomorrow, but despite all that she had learned and improved on, she still felt largely inadequate to be one of those selected to play.  She shifted in her saddle as Sardonyx’s horse cantered over.

            “Well, my horse is about done for the day, and I’d say the same for us.  Let’s head back in and get some rest ourselves.”

            Brown eyes stared at pommel of her saddle.  Sugilite was an expert with horses and her ranch hands were bound to be just as skilled, if not more.  Their team, even with Sardonyx, Opal, and Amethyst, would not stand a chance.

            “We are going to give those ranchers a run for their money tomorrow!” the archduchess proudly stated.

            “We are?”  Eyebrows were raised up.

            “Of course!  They are expecting to slaughter us, but I think we have just as much of a chance at winning as they do.”

            “I don’t know, I won’t be of much help…”

            “Nonsense!  You’ve come a long way today.  You’ve got a good arm, and a good eye.”  Sardonyx patted Garnet’s shoulder.  “Tomorrow we will have a grand time.  Opal and Amethyst are excited to get to play with you.”

            “They are?”  Garnet honestly had a hard time believing that.

            Honey blonde curls bounced as her friend nodded.  “They are.”

            The tension in the duchess’s shoulders lessened and she sat a little taller.  Thick lips were pulled into a sideways smile.  “I am equally excited to play with them as well!”

            Sardonyx hummed in approval.   In a few short minutes, the two were back in the stables where they were met by one of the servants who tended to the horses.  He helped them dismount and then took care of the tired animals.

            “I heard Bismuth has cooked us a nice hearty supper.  Something that will help us recover from today and get ready for tomorrow.”

            “Sounds fantastic,” Garnet grinned.  “Thank you again Sardonyx for training me and for having this awesome outfit made.”

            “Of course!  I wanted to make sure you feel ready for tomorrow.  Do you?”

            The question was pondered for a moment.  Even though she still had knots in her stomach about facing off against Sugilite, she was five hundred times better now than she was at the beginning of the day.

            “Yes, yes I am,” came the confident response.

 

            The duchess sighed contently as she left herself slide deeper under the bubbly, hot water.  Her body certainly wasn’t used to the work required to swing the mallet or stay steady on the horse, but she didn’t mind the exhaustion and tiredness in her limbs.  It reminded her briefly of the many times she would go with Ruby to gather wild berries and fruits or help out in the fields where the crops were grown by the farmers in their community.  As she got a little older, she was allowed to learn how to herd cows, sheep, and more.  On special occasions, she got to tag along in hunting trips as Sapphire instructed her on how to track, chase down, and ensnare the animal.  Working together in a team and thinking ahead were all skills necessary for both successful hunting and farming.  A smile crept on Garnet’s lips as she remembered coming home from those days exhausted to the bone.

            Here physical exertion was kept to a minimum as servants and those of the lower class did all of the manual labor to grow food and raise meat.  Money then was what ensured it ended up on the tables of the wealthy.  Garnet had not particularly missed the hard labor of helping in the fields, but she had missed being able to use those different sets of skills and the satisfaction after a successful, exerting day.  Hands floated to the surface of the bathtub water and scooped up a clump of bubbles only to playfully toss it into the air and mash it between her palms.  A giddy smile appeared on her lips as she watched the foamy substance shift and float.  More bubbles were intentionally launched into the air.

            After she was done bathing, the duchess got out, dried off, and slipped into her nightgown.  Bare feet padded softly against the cool marble as she made her way to the guest bedroom.  Pearl was there in her room to assist with any last requests.  The duchess didn’t have any as she just wanted to get some good rest before the big day tomorrow.  They wished each other goodnight with the usual kiss of the hand.

 

            Dark brown eyes narrowed as they moved from one person to the next.  A frown pulled at the ranch owner’s full lips.  Off to her side Jasper approached, calmly guiding her pony.

            “That’s their lineup?  Doesn’t Lady Sardonyx want to win?” came the comment.

            Sugilite grumbled as she spotted one teammate in particular.  “Of course she brought _her_ ,” a wide hand motioned towards Lady Garnet, “Even though the duchess has probably never played a game of polo in her life!”

            “Maybe she has,” Jasper shrugged.

            “I know she hasn’t, all that duchess ever does is hide in her manor and doesn’t even bother to show her face at important events.”

            A sandy eyebrow was raised at the curvaceous woman’s attitude and comments.

            “Well, looks like she’s trying to get out more now, thanks to Lady Sardonyx,” the muscular woman tried.

            “Yeah Sards would choose her any day and over any more logical options,” Sugilite huffed as she snapped her reins and rode towards the center of the field.

            Jasper just shook her head and glanced back at Malachite who was grinning from ear to ear.

            “You ready to crush them like the boss said?”

            “Yeah, always,” she smirked.

 

            Three individuals stood tall in their matching black coats as the fourth member carefully pinned a red rose on the left lapel.  Garnet nervously smiled as Sardonyx pinned on her rose, brown eyes darting past the honey blonde curls tied up into a firm bun at the line of intimidating women sitting ready on their strong thoroughbred polo ponies.  Bright red coats adorning the rancher’s torsos stood out in the grey atmosphere of the late morning.  Wide grins shined along with sharp eyes that were sizing the line of ladies up.  Garnet swallowed thickly and returned her gaze to Sardonyx’s relaxed and cheerful face.  The thump thump thump of trotting hooves approached as Ms. Rose rode over.  The pale, tall, plump woman was agreed upon by both Sugilite and Sardonyx as the referee for the game.  Rainbow Quartz had been the other option, but the woman informed them that she would much rather watch the entertaining show from the sideline instead of trying to keep the peace between the two teams.  With Garnet’s rose now securely pinned on, Sardonyx turned to look up at Rose, her mass of strawberry blonde ringlets bouncing along with the strides of her pony.

            “Is your team ready, Lady Sardonyx?” Rose smiled.

            “Of course!  I was just finishing the final touches,” came the confident smile.

            “Alright, please mount your ponies and meet me in the middle of the field,” the woman kindly requested before turning and heading over to Sugilite and her ranch hands.

            The four of them walked over to the ponies graciously provided by Ms. Sugilite and the four that Sardonyx also brought for the match.  While the archduchess did own a number of horses, only those four were specifically trained for the sport.  Two were to be the elegant woman’s rides, while the other two were the ones Garnet had become acquainted with the day prior.  Opal and Amethyst were more than okay with using the well-trained ponies from Ms. Sugilite.  As Garnet walked over to her pony, she looked out over those who were attending the friendly match.  Hailing from Opal’s household was Rainbow Quartz, Opal’s parents, Rose’s husband Greg, and their son Steven.  Brown eyes met light blue ones as her field of vision moved down the line.  A small smile appeared on her lips as she softly waved to the pale woman.  Pearl, along with Flourite, and the Rutile twins hailed from the Dorchester household.  The Rutile twins came along to help with managing the horses and equipment, while one of Fluorite’s favorite pastimes was to watch the archduchess play polo.  On the other hand, Pearl had been invited to come and watch since she had shown such great interest in it.  Or so that’s what Sardonyx had told Garnet.  The rest of the sidelines was filled with Ms. Sugilite’s other ranch hands and servants.  A day off for them to watch the highly anticipated face-off.  Garnet was certain all of them were most eager to see the upper class woman get demolished by their team of middle class ranchers.  Lips parted to let out a heavy sigh as she stood next to her pony, poised to mount.  Being brand-new to the sport didn’t ease up her anxiety of having to play against and with those who were much better than her.  Hands gripped the pommel of the saddle as she stepped up and threw her leg over her pony.   Back straightened, she gently coaxed the powerful animal over to the mallet rack.  With her mallet selected, she continued towards the meeting spot.

            “Yeeha!  Time to show those self-assured ranchers how to play a real game of polo!” Amethyst cheered as she ushered her pony over quickly, holding her mallet high in the air, a wild grin on her face.

            The duchess let out a short laugh at the younger woman’s antics.  Opal appeared right next to Garnet and smiled, her posture radiating confidence and calmness at the same time.

            “Don’t forget your mallet Opal,” Sardonyx’s reminder came from behind.

            “Oh!” the tall woman with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail blushed as Sardonyx handed over the object.  “Thank you, I thought I already had it.”

            The three of them met up with Amethyst, lining up in numerical order to face off against Ms. Sugilite and her ranch hands who were lined up in the opposite order.  Garnet looked across from her at the bulky frame of Jasper Turner who would be playing the number one position on Sugilite’s side while she was to be the number four for Sardonyx.  The duchess swallowed and clutched her reigns tightly.  Just off to her right Sardonyx appeared, sitting tall and meeting Ms. Sugilite’s glittering, intense, dark brown eyes with her hazelnut ones lit with competitive fire.  Number three was being filled by Sardonyx while Sugilite was the number two.  Farther down the line Opal at number two was already analyzing her opponent Malachite, Sugilite’s number three with her serious grey eyes.  Finally, Amethyst, Sardonyx’s number one, made a motion with her hand by pointing two fingers at her own eyes only to rotate them to point at Smokey Quartz.  The rancher’s brown eyes widened and then joyous laughter rumbled from their round stomach.   Smokey Quartz, Sugilite’s number four, mirrored the gesture to Amethyst who grinned even wider.  Rose positioned herself in the middle of the two teams and cleared her throat.  Garnet spared a glance to her right at Sardonyx, her nervousness jumping up a couple of notches at the prospect of the game actually starting.  The archduchess sent a wink in her direction.  A smile formed in the corner of Garnet’s lips as her mind recalled her friend’s pep talk from earlier. They were to play their hardest, but have fun at the same time.  Slowly the duchess exhaled and sat up straight, her brown eyes staring right into Jasper’s amber ones.  The ranch hand raised an eyebrow as she smirked.

            “Welcome everyone!” Rose greeted.  “Keep the play clean and I won’t have to stop it and issue penalties.  Is everyone familiar enough with the rules?”

            Sounds of agreement came from everyone.

            “Is everyone ready?”

            “You bet I am,” Sugilite grinned.  “Say your last prayers Lady Sardonyx, we’re going to crush you into oblivion.”

            “Go ahead and live in your fantasies Ms. Sugilite, I’m sure it will be much easier to handle than the reality,” came the smooth retort.

            “We’ll see who is really living in a fantasy shortly.”

            “We shall,” Sardonyx didn’t back down.

            Rose ushered the teams to their positions as she moved off to the side.  With the whack of a mallet from the woman with strawberry blonde ringlets the ball was put into motion.  Ponies were commanded in a multitude of directions at once.  Sardonyx and Sugilite both dashed for the ball while all of their teammates rode into formation for the incoming play.  The archduchess reached the ball first and with a swift offside shot it was sent rolling towards Opal who was already halfway to the goal.  Garnet shook herself out of her daze and chased after Jasper who was teaming up with Malachite to bombard the rider with the white ponytail.  Another skilled shot sent it sideways to the area Amethyst was heading for.  Amethyst pushed her pony faster trying to beat out Smokey Quartz, but their horse was a second faster.  An effortless nearside backshot swung towards the ball.

            “Let’s get that outta here!” they grinned as the wood hit the ball hard sending it far over everyone’s heads.

            Garnet swallowed, she was now the closest one to the ball.  Each thump of the pony’s hooves against the grass brought her closer and closer.  She raised her mallet high, preparing for an offside backshot.  Brown eyes worked to try and time her swing with the combined momentum of her pony and the ball.  The wooden object arched towards the ground, promptly throwing a chunk of grass high into the air.  Jasper dodged the clump of greens and swooped in to drive the ball once then twice so it bounced between the two goal posts.  Rose’s whistle sang through the air.

            “Goal by Jasper Turner, 1-0 red team!”

            Teeth were gritted as Garnet looked up the field.  The white ball sailing through the air as Jasper had already hit it towards the other goal.  She had been late to defend it.  Even once a goal was scored defense was supposed to be kept high because the goal posts the opposing team is aiming for switches every time they earn a point.  The duchess helplessly watched as she tried to catch up, leaving the fate of the ball in the hands of Sardonyx as she and Sugilite were the closest to it.

            A nearside backshot slid through Sugilite’s attempt to send the ball towards their goal posts.  Sardonyx couldn’t help but throw a smirk at Sugilite’s frustrated face.  With a swift command from her legs and reigns, her pony turned around and galloped back to where Opal and Malachite were battling for possession.  Malachite was successful this time in getting to it before Opal, but her hit came right back to Sardonyx who without missing a beat redirected it to Amethyst with an accurate offside hit.  As she and Sugilite raced to keep up with the play of the game, the ranch owner nudged her sideways with her pony.  Hazelnut eyes shot a warning glare to the woman.

            “Sorry my lady, lost control there for a second,” came the not at all sorry laugh.

            The archduchess didn’t reply, but just guided her horse at an angle to put herself in optimal position to receive a hit from Opal who had just got the ball from Amethyst.  The woman with long white hair delivered the pass with pinpoint accuracy and Sardonyx only needed to nudge the ball a little to have it roll through the posts.  She glanced sideways at Sugilite and smirked as Rose blew her whistle once again.

            “Goal by Lady Sardonyx!  1 each!”

            Garnet gulped as soon as she realized that Opal was aiming for her.  Before she was ready the white object was sailing through the air right towards her.  Brown eyes concentrated on the object as it bounced once, twice, her mallet high and ready to encourage its victory path.  Suddenly her pony slowed and shifted directions causing her to fall forward and almost knock heads with her pony.  Jasper had cut her off and stolen the ball once again!

            “Careful there Duchess,” came the raspy voice as the muscular woman grinned as she sent it to Smokey Quartz.

            Garnet glared at the ranch hand.

            _She’s not going to get the best of me every time!_

With renewed determination the duchess urged her pony after Jasper, fully intent on stealing the ball next time the ranch hand got close to it.

            In what only felt like seconds later, Rose called for the end of the first chukka.  The two teams gathered for the four minute break to strategize and get ready for the next round.  Sardonyx laid out a simple plan of attack, both praising and advising each player on how to best handle their respective opponents.  At Rose’s signal, all four of them met up in the middle to begin the second chukka.

            Sardonyx gritted her teeth as she was roughly forced to the side once again by Sugilite.  Skilled hands kept possession of the ball, barely.  After sending it off to Amethyst, Sardonyx pushed Sugilite back, adding in an elbow to the woman’s burly shoulder.  The archduchess was getting tired of how many times the ranch owner had done that.

            “I didn’t know you wanted to be so close, you should have just told me,” Sugilite teased as she leaned towards her, closing the space between them.

            Full lips were pulled down as she braced her hand against the shoulder and shoved the curvaceous woman back.  Loud laughter rang from the woman in response.  Sardonyx huffed and focused on the game.  Garnet had just clashed with Jasper once again, the duchess’s attempt to steal the ball had failed, thus resulting in another goal.

            “Goal by Jasper Turner!  3-1 red!”

            “I sure like how my fantasy is becoming reality,” Sugilite smugly commented.

            Sardonyx’s blood began to heat up.  “There’s still plenty of time for that to change,” she snapped back.

            With fire in her veins, Sardonyx charged down the field.  Sharp eyes mapped the path of the ball and got there just a couple of steps before Malachite and Sugilite did.  Their attempts were for naught as the archduchess showed off her accuracy and speed in maneuvering through their strikes to hit the ball back towards their goal.  She chased it down, eyes narrowing with determination as Jasper was heading right for her as well.  Both held their mallets up high ready to swing.  Garnet burst from the side and nudged Jasper off the line of play with her pony, thus clearing a path for Sardonyx right to the goal.  A wide smile formed on full lips.  One well timed strike corrected the path of the ball and a second one sent it right through the posts.  Hazelnut eyes shot dark brown ones a haughty glance.  Sugilite smirked on her saddle, eager to rise to the silent challenge.

            For a moment the tide of the game seemed to have changed when Opal scored a goal tying them up at 3 each, but it was short lived as Sugilite scored twice back to back.  The ranch owner showed off her prowess with riding and power in her hits.  In a few short minutes the teams were breaking after the third chukka and switching out ponies.

            Garnet huffed as she mounted the fresh pony.  Beads of sweat kept on trying to get into her eyes.  She pulled out her new favorite handkerchief and wiped away the salty liquid.

            “Would you like some water Lady Garnet?”

            She turned to look down at Pearl who was kindly holding up a metal flask.

            “Very much so, thank you Pearl,” the duchess smiled as she accepted the container.

            The cool liquid revitalized her system.  It was hard to not want to drink all of it at once.  She paused as she remembered something and glanced down at the thin woman through the corner of her eye.

            “You don’t have to tend to me, Pearl, you’re here just to have fun and relax,” the duchess sighed.

            “I-I know,” came the stammer as red began to seep into her cheeks, “It just looked like you could use a drink,” Pearl smiled.

            Garnet was taken aback by this for a moment.  Her cheeks then began to burn as her heart skipped a beat.  Another quick sip from the flask of chilled water was needed.  Dark hands returned the half-full flask and dabbed at her mouth with her handkerchief.

            “Thank you Pearl, I really appreciate your kindness.”

            “Of course.”

            The thin woman played with the cap of the flask as she screwed it back on, internally debating something.  Light blue eyes looked back up at her after coming to come sort of conclusion.

            “Might I suggest that the next time Jasper nudges you off course that you give her the same grief?  She’s getting way too comfortable with doing that, try getting her back,” the pale servant suggested.

            Black eyebrows jumped up towards her hairline at the unexpected, but not unwelcome piece of advice.  “I will try to,” Garnet nervously chuckled.

            “I know you can,” Pearl continued, “you’ve done it once already.”

            “Thank you, Pearl.”

            Before they could continue their conversation, Rose had called them all back to the field to begin the fourth chukka.

            “Let’s begin again!  As of now the score is 5-3 red team!”

            Hooves thundered against the grass and mallets swung through the air tossing the ball back and forth.  Several times Garnet and Jasper faced off, each one with the ranch hand either stealing or keeping the ball.  The duchess huffed and chased after the woman again, not letting all of her failures dampen her determination to do the same at least one more time.  Brown eyes watched as Opal intercepted Jasper’s pass and sent it to Amethyst.  The short woman then managed to get it to Sardonyx who then rolled it right back for Amethyst to score.

            “Goal by Amethyst!  8-4 red team!”

            It was the fifth chukka and they were not doing well.  Garnet pushed her pony onwards, checking over her shoulder at the solid hit Smokey Quartz had made.  Jasper or Malachite were charging for it and Garnet decided she wasn’t going to let them get it that easily.  However, her attempt was thwarted as the two worked together to block her out before she could get between them.

            “9-4 red team!”

            A sigh was pushed past thick lips.

            “Maybe next time Duchess,” Jasper roughly laughed.

            “Next time for sure,” Garnet lowly growled.

            Sardonyx glanced around at her teammates as they rested before the sixth chukka.  The last one, it was time to make it count.  A wide smile formed on her lips.

            “Alright ladies, so far we’ve done an amazing job at keeping those ranchers on their tails.  Let’s show them that we will fight to the finish and have a good time doing so.  Get creative, try a trick shot, and shove them back, alright?”

            “Hell yeah!” Amethyst cheered.

            Opal nodded with determination and Garnet nervously chuckled.

            “OK!  Let’s do this!”

            Rose called them to line up as she rolled in the ball for the final time.  Sardonyx charged forward and knocked the ball back a second before Sugilite had a chance to wind up.  It rolled to Garnet who hit it with all of her might sending it hurtling through the air.  For a moment everyone was awestruck with the surprising and beautiful hit.  By the time everyone had recovered Opal was well on her way to the goal, her grey eyes focused with cold determination that yielded another point.

            “Coming right out in the beginning, the black team scores!” Rose shouted.  “Goal by Opal!  9-5 red team!”

            Malachite was right back on Opal’s tail, determined not to let that happen again.  The ball went everywhere, each player doing their best to leave it all out in the last chukka.  Malachite and Jasper both scored a point each within the first three minutes, but Sardonyx and her team were not discouraged by it.  Amethyst passed a ball right under Smokey Quartz’s horse to Opal who was able to send it towards Garnet.  The short haired ranch hand laughed at the clever move and gave the short plump woman a high-five.  For once Garnet was free from Jasper’s continuous pressure and had been making progress towards the goal.  However, it was short lived as the muscular ranch hand appeared just in time to roughly nudge her off the line of play.  The duchess was forced to hunker down and hold onto her horse to prevent herself from falling off.  It was time she hit back.  Garnet righted herself, curled her hand into a fist, and punched Jasper right in the nose.  A crunch was heard as Jasper’s head jerked back, her sandy braid whipping with the motion.

            Light blue eyes went wide as Pearl witnessed the beautiful scene from the sidelines.  Pale hands clapped together rapidly a grin stretching from ear to ear.  Lady Garnet took her advice!  A little literally, but nonetheless, she took it and executed it well.  The crowd of ranchers reacted in a variety of ways.  Some called out the foul, others were laughing their heads off, while others made a few rude comments about how uncivilized the dark duchess was.  Pearl had to force herself to stay focused on the game and not let those comments rile her up and do something that might put her at odds with the ranchers.  The pale woman caught sight of Lady Sardonyx trying to contain her own laughter behind her hand as Sugilite roared about the unnecessary roughness.

            Wide brown eyes stared, startled at what she had done.  Jasper glanced down at the spots of red landing in the palm of her hand as blood began to slowly flow down her face.

            “Heh, well whaddya know, you can punch Duchess,” the muscular woman chuckled.

            “I-” Garnet didn’t know what to say.

            She shook out her hand.  It had hurt to do that.  But it had felt so good to do that.  Rose’s whistle echoed across the field as she rode over to where the two players had stopped.

            “Jasper will be awarded a penalty shot due to Lady Garnet’s illegal head shot.”

            They cleared area, Jasper pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her face to slow the bleeding while she took the shot.  Garnet kept her head low as her pony cantered over to where Sardonyx was.  Cheers erupted from Sugilite’s side.

            “12-5 red team!”

            “We have just one minute left,” Sardonyx spoke up, reaching over to give Garnet’s hands a comforting squeeze.  “Don’t you let this worry you at all.  Just keep playing and giving Jasper trouble, I’m sure she’ll give you a little more room now,” the archduchess finished with a wink.

            “Alright, I will,” the duchess nodded with renewed determination.

            The ball was set into motion once again.  Sardonyx rode off to guard Sugilite.  The woman was in prime scoring position and it was only a matter of time before Smokey Quartz or Malachite were able to send the ball her way.  Just as she had predicted, the ball bounced towards the curvaceous ranch owner.  The archduchess rode up right next to Sugilite, leaned in to push her off the line of play, and knocked the ball back with a nearside backshot.

            “Getting cozy there Sards?” came the anticipated tease.

            “It worked to put you off your guard,” Sardonyx tossed over her shoulder as she turned around to chase her shot.

            Sugilite’s mouth hung open for a second before it morphed into a wide grin.  The ranch owner ushered her pony on after the archduchess.  Back and forth the ball jumped around until the final minute was spent.  At the sound of Rose’s whistle and the announcement of the winning team, Sugilite’s team cheered loudly, gathering together to pat each other on the back for the sound win.  Those in the stands rooting for the rancher team joined in with loud exclamations, throwing their firsts into the air.  Sugilite was satisfied with the win, somewhat.  It shouldn’t have been that close of a game, they should have obliterated Sardonyx’s team.  Celebrating ringing out from the other side of the field caused the curvaceous woman to turn and stare.  The four horsewomen of the losing team had come together with joyous expressions on their faces.  Dark brown eyes widened at the reveal that they were not mourning their defeat.

            “What do they have to celebrate about?” Sugilite sneered.  “They lost.”

            Three sets of eyes exchanged a glance behind their boss’s back.

            “We crushed them, yet here they are acting like they won.  I thought Lady Sardonyx would have taken my challenge seriously!  If she had she wouldn’t happy with a 12-5 defeat,” the ranch owner continued.

            “Eh who cares what they are doing over there,” Jasper leaned back in her saddle, “I’m quite satisfied to know I got to play with the best and be led by none other than you Miss Sugilite.”  Amber eyes shot a quick non-verbal message to the other two who had picked up on Sugilite’s sour mood.

            “Oh yeah!  Remember that time you totally shoved Lady Sardonyx off the line and stole the ball,” Smokey Quartz added.

            “No,” the curvaceous woman grumbled.

            “Well that’s good because I remember so many times you did that I lost count!”

            A low chuckle escaped Sugilite’s full lips.

            “Yeah, and you also scored back to back when they were thinking they could compete with us.  It’s not easy to do that, especially with the archduchess riding your ass the whole time,” Malachite contributed.

            “Indeed, it took quite some skill to do that.”  Dark brown eyes wandered back over to the opposing team.

            Amethyst and Garnet were praising Opal for her great shots.  Sardonyx commenting on Amethyst’s creative shot towards the end.  All of them telling Garnet how well she did for her first game.  Sardonyx in turn was being thanked for having them come play and for her amazing scores.  Off to Sugilite’s side Jasper unwrapped her face, relieved that her nose had stopped bleeding, but displeased at the mess made on her handkerchief.

            “Well,” the ranch owner sat straighter in her saddle, “best not to forget our manners around these fine ladies.  Which of you want to accompany me over there?”

            Jasper stared at her boss oddly.  “Um…I’ll go…”

            “Me too!  Hey Amethyst!” Smokey Quartz called as they raced ahead.

            “I’m going to put my pony away,” Malachite stated as she rode off towards the sideline.

            The two remaining large women rode over calmly.  Jasper watched as Smokey Quartz and Amethyst exchanged compliments and retold some of their favorite parts of the match.

            “I’d have to agree with you, Lady Garnet clocking Jasper right in the nose was the best,” Amethyst laughed.

            The buff woman scowled.

            “Lady Sardonyx,” Sugilite called out as they arrived.

            The archduchess turned to face her.

            “I delivered on my promise to soundly defeat you in a game of polo.”

            “Indeed, you did hold true to your goal.  I graciously admit my defeat,” Sardonyx bowed her head slightly forward.

            Even hearing the elegant woman surrender didn’t improve how Sugilite felt about winning, it still felt hollow.  Hazelnut eyes carefully examined the ranch owner’s body language, taking note of the lack of response with her usual playful teasing.

            “After all, even with mine and my team’s best efforts, what chance did we have in beating the powerful and skilled Miss Sugilite?  You showed me how a real game of polo is played,” Sardonyx continued.

            A laugh rolled up from Sugilite’s stomach and echoed throughout the polo field, as she threw her head back.  Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath of air.

            “Laying it on there really thick Sards?  If I didn’t know better I’d think you might be buttering me up,” Sugilite smirked.

            “I only speak from my heart,” the archduchess countered, a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth.

            “Well my heart appreciates your kind words, but my stomach is going to need something more.  This game has certainly worked up an appetite, don’t you agree?”

            A well-maintained honey blonde eyebrow was raised up. “I do.”

            “And I know just the antidote,” Sugilite paused to build anticipation.  “A feast!  Tonight, in honor of our battle on the polo field.”

            “What?!” Amethyst gaped.

            “You heard right.  I hope you ladies brought a change of clothes, if not we can work something out.”

            “Woohooo!” both Amethyst and Smokey Quartz cheered.

            Jasper regarded her boss with a curious expression.  This wasn’t unprecedented, but also not expected.

            The curvaceous woman’s grin became even bigger, excitement sparkling in her dark brown eyes.  “To the feast then!  I have guest rooms that all of you can use, servants that can assist you, and some tea will be made to help tide you over.  At 6 o’clock we dine.”

            “Thank you for the generous invitation.  A change is in order for us to be properly dressed for such an honor.  Thank you for providing us with the assistance we will need.” Sardonyx finished.

            “Jasper will guide you and your ponies to the guest stalls, and then to your rooms.”

            “What?!” Jasper interrupted at the last part.

            A side-eyed glare from Sugilite silenced any further protest.  The buff woman crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

            “From there the household servants will bring by the tea as soon as possible and help out with anything you might need.  While my accommodations may not be as nice as yours Lady Sardonyx, we do know how to take good care of our guests.”

            “I never said your accommodations weren’t as nice as mine, though mine are hard to beat,” the archduchess commented.

            The burly ranch owner chuckled.  “Regardless, you’ll be treated with respect here, I guarantee.”

            “Thank you Sugilite, it is most appreciated.  I look forward to the feast,” Sardonyx smiled.  She then turned to her teammates, “Ladies, let’s follow Jasper’s lead.  Jasper, if you would be so kind as to lead the way,” the last sentence spoken as smooth and sweet as honey.

            “Of course,” Jasper cleared her throat.  “Right this way,” she maneuvered around to show them the way.

            As soon as Pearl noticed that the ladies and the ponies weren’t coming back to the sideline area as she had hoped, she was on her feet trying to figure out what she should do.  The Rutile twins headed over to where all of the polo equipment was and began to pack it up.  Out of instinct the pale woman walked over to help them out, even though it was her day off.  At first they tried to shoo her away, but they easily gave up and were grateful for her help.  With the three of them it only took a couple of minutes to put everything away in the large carriage they had arrived in.  In that time Pearl could still see where Jasper was leading everyone.  Fluorite took a seat on the carriage next to the twin with the navy-blue bonnet.  A gentle snap of the reins urged the draft horses onward.  Rainbow Quartz, Opal’s parents, Rose, Greg, Steven, and the other servants followed suit.  Steven, with Rose’s permission, was allowed to ride with the two women from the Dorchester court.  The twin with the maroon bonnet got on one of the ponies and grabbed the reins of the other.  For the remaining two thoroughbreds owned by Sugilite, her ranch hands had walked over and took care of them.  The pale woman glanced around now without a horse and her only two options were either riding with Fluorite or trying to run and catch up with slow walk the upper class ladies were going at.  A look of determination settled into her features.  She wanted to be there with Lady Garnet.  Much to everyone’s surprise the thin woman took off running.

            It was a much farther distance than she had originally thought, but she wasn’t going to let that get her down.  Even breaths were inhaled and exhaled, arms pumped at her side, and strides were shortened to a pace she could keep up for an extended period of time.  Slowly the distance between them shrunk until Pearl needed to swing wide to approach the ponies from the side.  Brown eyes turned to look down at her breathless form, the gorgeous duchess making her pony stop so Pearl could completely catch up.

            “Do you need anything Lady Garnet?” Pearl got out between breaths.

            “No, but it looks like you could use some water at least, that was quite the impressive run you did just now,” Lady Garnet smiled.

            “Oh don’t worry about me, that’s nothing,” she brushed off with the wave of her hand as she matched her pace with the pony’s.

            An eyebrow was quirked up.

            “Pearl Smith you are certainly a woman of many talents,” brown eyes twinkled.

            The pale servant had no response for that, so she just laughed, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

            Casually the two talked about the match until they had arrived at the guest stables.  Pearl stepped back to give Lady Garnet room to dismount, but rushed over to catch her as the duchess’s trembling legs threatened to give out.  Hands clung to her forearms with a death grip as the beautiful woman regained her balance.  Light laugher slipped out as Lady Garnet tried to recover from her embarrassment.  Pearl immediately assured her that it was quite alright and that she could lean on her whenever she wanted or needed to.  Sky blue eyes glanced up to see the amused expression and teasing smirk forming on Jasper’s face.  Round lips mouthed the words, “You’d love her doing that.”  The thin woman’s face turned beet red.

            With all of the ponies and horses settled in the stables and Sugilite’s ranch hands tending to them, three of the ranch owner’s household servants appeared to help carry in everyone’s luggage.  The twins were grateful for the extra sets of hands and Pearl was excited to have the chance to just walk with Lady Garnet without any servant duties weighing her down.  A soft smile greeted her as she stepped in time with the duchess.  Pearl’s thin lips mirrored the motion, her face burning.  Jasper led the gathering of guests towards the large countryside house.  Light blue eyes looked ahead to see that it was a decent trek, but that it wasn’t so long that the Rutile twins and other servants would need help.  Secretly Pearl wished the distance was a little longer as she was enjoying Lady Garnet’s company so much.  Upon arriving, they were shown to their guest rooms and tea arrived as they were getting ready for the exciting feast Sugilite had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fun flirtations between various characters as well as the polo game! I spent a couple weekends trying to understand the sport well enough to write a scene with it.  
> That being said, this chapter was quite a challenge. From decisions on directions to take and pacing, and several drafts that were very different. I actually had to take a break from this before I was mentally ready to tackle it again. But! Then end result is something both Dokirosi and I are very happy with. :D  
> Thanks to Dokirosi and Unrequited for their support on this chapter!


	8. A Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear readers who are still alive, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. That is all. Fun times as the group celebrates at Sugilite's ranch.

^^^^^^

Sugilite entertains her guests and her guests find ways to entertain themselves.

^^^^^^

 

            “You don’t have to do this.”

            Fingers expertly worked to pull the laces of the corset taut to give the duchess the desired support.

“I want to.”

            “It’s your day off, you could have let one of Miss Sugilite’s servants assist me.”

            “I don’t mind, really.  I want to help you.”

            “You practically shoved the woman out of the door when she came offering to help,” the low voice lightly chuckled, an eyebrow raised at the pale woman as she brought over her dress.

            “I may have been a little abrupt,” the higher voice conceded, light blue eyes darting to the side.  “Did you want her to help you instead of me?”

            “I want you,” Garnet sighed, then quickly added, “to help me undress- I mean to help me out with this!  I mean- I…” Garnet just groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose at her poor choice of wording, her face burning from embarrassment.

            A gentle chuckle drifted from Pearl as she moved to the duchess’s back to button up the dress.

            “I know what you mean, Lady Garnet,” the tease was evident in her tone.

            Brown eyes glanced over her shoulder at the woman behind her.  Their eyes met for a moment, lips forming soft smiles before they looked away, cheeks flushed with a hint of red.  The duchess stepped towards the vanity to inspect her hair and make-up.  It was harder than usual to lift her arm to apply her lipstick and eyeliner.

            _Must be due to the polo game.  I really didn’t think I did that much, other than get shoved to the side by Jasper._

Now that Garnet was completely satisfied with her appearance, she turned around to face Pearl who didn’t hide that she had been watching the whole time.  For once the duchess wasn’t bothered by someone staring at her.

            “You look absolutely stunning, Lady Garnet,” the pale woman praised.

            Eyes crinkled in the corners as a smile lifted her lips.  A dark hand was extended.  Long fingers pulled it close so a kiss could be placed on the duchess’s knuckles.

            “You flatter me, Pearl.”

            “I only speak from my heart,” Pearl stated with fake hurt.

            Garnet’s smile grew as she quickly took ahold of the thin woman’s hand.  “And you look very beautiful in your dress.”

            Red blossomed on the smaller woman’s face.  “Oh this?  There’s no way, it’s so old.”

            “Don’t discount my words, Pearl,” came the subtle warning.

            The duchess pulled the captured hand towards her face where she placed a lingering kiss to Pearl’s palm.

            “I-I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean to insult you, I just don’t think I’m very comparable to everyone else in their fancy attire.”

            Booted feet took a step closer, reducing the space between them.

            “Expensive, tailored dresses can only do so much to improve one’s beauty.  You will fit in perfectly with the rest of us.”

            Their fingers had interlaced on the hands that were still holding onto each other.  Garnet reached forward to cup Pearl’s cheek with her other hand.

            “I really do appreciate you doting on me so much today even though it was your day off.  Please don’t feel like you have to, there’s plenty of people to help me and I’m quite capable as well.”

            Pearl shook her head and held the hand to her cheek.  “I want to.  Everything I’ve done today was of my own choice.”

            It made her heart skip a beat.  Someone willing to do such mundane, servant level, and basic tasks just for her because they wanted to.  Brown eyes flickered down to the barely parted thin lips.  The duchess lightly bit her lower lip and leaned closer ever so slightly.  That desire was creeping up again.  She wanted to know how it would feel to have Pearl’s lips pressed against her own.  Garnet could have sworn Pearl was starting to close the distance between them as well.  Sky blue orbs stared right into hers.

            The creak of the handle turning barely registered in the women’s minds, but the subsequent noise of the door opening caused the two to jump away from each other and face the one who had ruined the moment.

            Jasper stood in the doorframe looking from one blushing face to the other, she could sense that she definitely walked in on something.  The muscular woman cleared her throat.

            “Miss Sugilite wants to inform you that the feast is ready and that you are to come to the dining hall.”

            “Thank you Jasper,” the duchess recovered first.  “We shall be there in just a moment.”

            “Right,” the woman curtly nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

            The two breathed out a sigh of relief before stealing a glance at each other only to quickly look away.  Embarrassment and worry at getting caught had destroyed the previously enticing atmosphere.

            _Get caught?  Get caught doing what?  Kissing?  Were we about to kiss?_

Questions began to plague Garnet’s mind as she double-checked her appearance and picked up her handbag.  Her heart beat wildly in her ribcage.  Deep brown eyes drifted sideways at Pearl once again as the thin woman quietly fussed over her dress in the full-length mirror.  A sigh drifted past full lips.  In her opinion such nitpicking over the woman’s attire was unnecessary, but she couldn’t really think of anything to say that would help ease Pearl’s concerns.  The duchess walked over to the solid wood door and paused.

            “Are you ready Pearl?” she tossed over her shoulder.

            “Oh, yes I am, sorry,” the thin woman abruptly answered before speed walking over to her.

            With a shared smile, the two headed out the door and towards the dining hall.  Finding the large room didn’t take much effort as the delicious scents wafting through the air led them right to it.  Stained wood decorated the walls of the dining hall much like the rest of the country house.  Mounted on them were a number of taxidermy heads of wild animals that presumably had all been slain by Sugilite.  Predators and prey alike stared blankly into the void.  Not only did the ranch train polo ponies, but horses used for hunting, farming, and transportation.  In the middle of the room was an impressive, rectangular, oak table that was ornately carved with swirling patterns.  Ten matching oak chairs lined each long side with one chair residing at the head and foot.  The sturdy table was laden with roasted vegetables, mashed and seasoned potatoes, sliced apples, various dried fruits, fresh baked rolls, and finally a silver platter containing multiple cuts of meat that had been grilled to perfection.  Garnet could already feel her mouth watering as she took in the spread.  Tea provided shortly after they had been escorted to their guest rooms had helped to satiate her postgame hunger, but it had come back with a vengeance that demanded to be satisfied.

            “Holy Momma!” Amethyst shouted on her behalf as the shorter woman arrived just after them.  “You certainly weren’t kidding when you said it was a feast,” she addressed the smugly grinning hostess.

            “I wasn’t kidding when I said I would crush all of you in a game of polo, and I wasn’t kidding when I said we would feast,” Sugilite returned.

            “I know, but I wasn’t expecting this,” the tan woman darted over to one of the seats closest to the platter of grilled meats.

            Sugilite huffed, rolling her eyes.  “Feel free to take any seat you wish except for this one,” she motioned to the one just to the right of her spot at the head of the table.  “It’s reserved.”

            “And just who might it be reserved for?” a familiar voice drifted into the room right behind Garnet.

            The ranch owner’s smile widened.  “For you Lady Sardonyx.”

She swiftly moved to stand next to the archduchess, offering her elbow.  A hazelnut eyebrow was raised, but Sardonyx accepted the offer and was escorted to the chair.  Large hands grasped the back of the oak chair and pulled it out, motioning for the archduchess to take a seat.  Sugilite then pushed the chair back in at the appropriate moment.  Garnet casually followed and sat on Sardonyx’s right.  Dark brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the duchess’s seating choice.  Pearl paced around for a second before settling on sitting next to Fluorite who was across from Opal’s parents at the end of the table.  Garnet frowned, she had thought Pearl would stay with her and choose the open seat next to her.

_Next time I’ll be sure to invite her to sit next to me._

In a few moments the rest of the guests had taken their seats.  Smokey Quartz sat next to Amethyst, Jasper and Malachite faced each other, Rainbow Quartz, Rose, Greg, and Steven filled in the empty middle seats.  Sugilite then stood up.

“Welcome honored guests,” she began.  “Tonight we feast to the successful polo game my team played and to Lady Sardonyx’s honorable attempts to contest me.  But more importantly we feast to friendship and bonds that may continue to grow.”

Everyone raised their glasses of brandy up and let out noises of agreement.

“Now, let’s eat!” Sugilite finished with a wide smile.

Plates were filled up, dishes passed around.  Garnet had to try something of everything.  Different combinations of spices grilled into the meat that practically melted in her mouth were perfectly complimented by the sweet dried fruits.  On more than one occasion Pearl admonished Amethyst in a low voice for eating so quickly and not enjoying her food.  The tan woman merely brushed off the advice and continued to enjoy the feast.  To the duchess’s left Sugilite was telling a story of one of the times she had to stop a stampede with only her trusted horse to help.  Her facial expressions and arm gestures helped to retell the enthralling tale.  For a few moments Garnet listened in, but it was easy to tell who Sugilite’s intended audience was.  Sardonyx was pulled into the story, the duchess knew how much her friend loved hearing such adventures, she was leaned ever so slightly forward as she reacted to the dramatic climax.

“And that is how a stampede is stopped by one daring individual and one very well-trained and loyal horse.  It takes a lot of knowledge, guts, and luck.  Thankfully I have plenty of all three of those,” she finished with a wink.

“I’d certainly agree,” the archduchess laughed.  “I’ve heard many experiences about people who have been caught in those kinds of stampedes and what usually happens to them.”

“Yeah,” Sugilite’s face became more somber, “My trade is dangerous, handling thousand pound animals that could easily kill or severely injure you if you make a wrong move and aren’t able to move quicker than them.  But the payoff is well worth the risk to me.”

“Indeed.” Sardonyx then turned to face the duchess.  “How are you feeling after two days of riding around?”

Garnet politely held up her finger so she could finish the bite of food in her mouth before answering.

“I’ve been feeling a bit stiff already in my arms and thighs, no doubt tomorrow will be worse.  I’m not used to such activities.”

“Well maybe we can make that something we do together more often when you come and visit,” the archduchess patted Garnet gently on the shoulder.

“Or she could just ride her own horses at the Osmington manor more,” Sugilite cut in, a slight edge to her voice.

Garnet pulled away, and Sardonyx glared at the ranch owner.

“Thank you for the idea, Miss Sugilite, I will try it out.  We do have a good number of horses and they should be taken out more.”

“Well it’s also much more enjoyable to have someone join you for a ride through the countryside instead of just being all alone out there,” Sardonyx pushed back.

“There’s nothing wrong with being alone, gives one time and space to think, you know, ponder those deep questions of life like who am I, is there really a heaven or hell, how can AMETHYST THINK SHE CAN HAVE THE ENTIRE UBE ROLL ALL TO HERSELF!” the ranch owner practically roared.

All eyes zeroed in on Amethyst who had somehow snatched the serving plate out of the servant’s hands.  The server and several others had just started to bring out the desserts after quietly removing the empty platters from the main course.  Ever so slowly Amethyst placed the plate back in the woman’s hands, a scowl evident on her face.

“That is to be shared,” Sugilite spoke through gritted teeth.  “Equally, since it’s the best dessert, everyone should have a chance to try some.”

Sardonyx and Garnet shared a look, both trying to contain the giggles jumping around in their throats.  The other servants set out the desserts while two worked to slice up the large purple roll and distribute an even slice to each guest.  Once everyone had their slice, Amethyst dug into hers and consumed it in what seemed like seconds.  Garnet watched with continued amusement as the short woman pestered Pearl for her untouched slice until it was surrendered.  A brief celebration was made before that slice disappeared as quickly as the first.  Light blue eyes met rich browns.  A smile quirked on Pearl’s lips as she helplessly shrugged.  Garnet silently nodded in understanding.

Before long dessert was also cleared away and the guests were invited to explore the game room or the small garden outside until they needed to leave.  The vast majority of them decided to see just what options there were for forms of entertainment.  Garnet sincerely wished there was more options than the usual card games or chess board.

Legs gratefully took long strides to help loosen the stiffening muscles from both the polo match and sitting for the feast.  The archduchess took a deep breath in, enjoying the crisp night air.

“Now I’m quite surprised that you out of everyone would be the one who decides to come and walk through my garden.”

Sardonyx turned to look at her smirking friend.  A raised eyebrow issued her silent inquiry.  Dark brown eyes were rolled in their sockets as Sugilite strolled up to her side.

“In comparison to your massive, stunning garden complete with an utterly confusing boxwood maze, everyone else’s must seem so mundane and quaint.  Especially this one, an actual garden that grows vegetables and spices,” a she continued as she gestured to one of the rows of onions.

“There is beauty and enjoyment to be found in a garden that produces fruits of the field that can be eaten.  The best I could make out of the garden of mine you’re referring to would be a lot of perfumes and maybe teas,” Sardonyx pointed out as they walked side by side on the dirt path that ran between the various sections of produce.

“Of course, the Lady Lennox of Dorchester has more than one garden, one to visually please or confuse, and another to fill the many golden plates in her stately manor,” Sugilite spoke with narrative.

The archduchess rolled her eyes.

Sugilite continued, “I am a practical woman.  While I could have filled several acres with flowers or decorative trees, I wanted it to be used for something that would do more than just visually benefit those who stopped to admire it.”

“You have quite the section dedicated to carrots.”

“A treat for good horses,” Sugilite winked.

Sardonyx laughed.  “You are a practical woman indeed.”

“But don’t think I don’t know how to appreciate real beauty when I see it,” the ranch owner stated as she turned to fully face the thinner woman.  “Everyone says the color black is so ghastly.  I’m inclined to agree for most who wear it do look the part.  But,” she trailed off as she boldly reached forward to gently grasp one of Sardonyx’s gloved hands, “You make it shine like the midnight sky.”

Slowly the hand was brought towards the woman’s full lips.  For a moment, the archduchess didn’t know how to respond.  She hadn’t been expecting this sort of compliment or gesture from her good friend.  Carefully the gloved hand was pulled out of Sugilite’s grasp as Sardonyx felt conflicted about receiving such affection.

“Thank you for the wonderfully poetic opinion of my attire.”

The curvaceous woman paused, lips turning downwards for only an instant.  Loud laughter then burst from Sugilite as she stood to her full height and roughly nudged Sardonyx with her elbow.

“Must be the brandy talking!  Right Sards?  I’m no good with words.”

Eyebrows furrowed as the woman with honey blonde curls tried to make sense of what had just happened.  The sparse light coming from the countryside house and lack of lanterns in the garden made it even harder to completely read Sugilite’s facial expression.  An arm was looped through the archduchess’s and she was tugged along as they briskly walked deeper into the garden.

“One of my favorite spots to view the night sky is right over here,” the ranch owner suddenly changed topics.

Rows of illuminated onions and carrots gave way to bunches of rhubarb and horseradish covered in shadows.  After that the two were practically engulfed in the pitch-black night until her eyes adjusted.  The archduchess tensed, her open hand opting to latch onto her friend’s arm for added security.  She knew Sugilite would never hurt her, but it was still alarming to be in an unfamiliar area with no backup.  A calming scent washed over the two of them as they approached what appeared to be a hand carved, wooden bench wide enough for two and complete with a back rest.  Sardonyx easily identified the smell; lavender.  A few deep breaths were taken, allowing the flower’s soothing scent to work its magic.

“It’s not terribly far to make it hard to get to, but also not close enough to make it super easy to get disturbed.  Sometimes it’s best to sit down for a few minutes and relax.  The best time to is on a cloudless night like tonight.”

Before Sardonyx could say anything about how nice it was, she was sat down on the bench while Sugilite took the other half, taking in a deep breath.  Hazelnut eyes turned to look up at the night sky.  It now made sense why there were no lamps in this area of the garden, her adjusted eyes could see all of the millions of stars twinkling in the sky.  Another deep breath was brought in and exhaled as the archduchess’s body began to settle into the bench, her racing heart slowing down.  The stars were certainly very beautiful.

“My Pa would take me here and test my knowledge on the constellations.  Took me a few months to get all of them right,” Sugilite spoke up.

An arm was wrapped around Sardonyx’s shoulders after Sugilite had stretched them out wide.  This wasn’t an unusual thing, but for some reason the woman in black was hyperaware of how close they were sitting and how it felt like she was going to rest her head on the curvaceous woman’s shoulder.  Sitting in a garden, under the stars, leaning against one another was something she used to do with Edward.  Sardonyx straightened her spine, determined to not rest her head on the inviting shoulder.

“Sardonyx,” the deep voice called out to her.

Hazelnut eyes were tightly closed, why did Sugilite sound so much like him right now?  Hands were clenched into fists, she could tell her friend was facing her, possibly hoping she would turn to do the same.

“What?” she returned, not turning her head towards the other woman.

It came out more strained than she wanted it to.  There was a significant pause before the ranch owner spoke again.

“What is your favorite constellation?”

“Oh…I don’t know,” Sardonyx tried to brush off.

At that moment her mind wasn’t able to dig up which constellation was her favorite.  Right now there was only one thing it was thinking about and it was how she wanted to just get some space and run back to her manor.

“Sure you do,” Sugilite pushed as her arm rocked Sardonyx back and forth a tiny bit.

That was it, the archduchess didn’t want to be here anymore, she wanted to be home.  Sardonyx jumped to her feet and backed away.

“I don’t know!” she insisted.  “I don’t know, I can’t think about it right now, it’s just too much!”

The ranch owner stood up and took a step closer.  “How is asking what your favorite constellation is too much?”

“I-I-I’ve had a great time, the game was well played, your feast was delicious, but I need to go home now.”

“What?!” Sugilite’s questioning tone turned into one of surprise.  “Why?  You were having a great time, why do you want to leave?”

“I was having a great time-”

“So why do you want to go now?  What changed?” the curvaceous woman interrupted, anger and hurt evident in her tone.

“I need my space,” Sardonyx breathed out heavily as she took another step back.  “I need to go get Lady Garnet and leave.”

“Of course,” came the low growl.  “I’ll guide you back to the house.”

Nothing else was said as the two walked side by side through the garden until they had returned.  Sugilite didn’t leave her, but continued to escort her to the game room where everyone else was.  Loud, animated voices echoed through the halls before they were even close to the room.  Feet increased their speed, curious to know what was going on.  As they entered, a most peculiar sight greeted them.

Evidently one of the numerous things Sugilite owned was fencing gear, specifically the swords with the round tips used for training.  A long and narrow piece of carpet had been rolled out to act as the boundary lines for Malachite and Pearl who currently engaged in combat.  The tall muscular woman with wild, short, white hair lunged forward to thrust the tip towards Pearl’s chest.  With a swift turn of her wrist, the pale woman parried the thrust, confidence radiating from her posture and wide stance.  A section of the bottom of the lavender dress was tucked into the waistband, lifting the hem as a whole off the ground.  Not only were Pearl’s stockings showing, but as she also lunged forward to thrust, they briefly saw a knee.  On the sideline there was an equally surprising sight.  Everyone except for Opal’s parents, who were playing a quiet game of chess, were cheering and egging on their favored fighter.  Sardonyx could have sworn she saw Lady Garnet fan herself as Pearl lunged again, pushing Malachite back.  The ranch hand gritted her teeth and swiftly went back on the offensive, using her reach advantage and the ease of movement due to her trousers to lash out at the thin woman.  A fast parry redirected the first, followed by another that did the same to the second, but before Malachite could attempt a third, Pearl whipped her sword around to thrust the tip right into the tall woman’s chest.  Everyone paused, stunned by the turn of events.  The two stood there as if frozen by some unseen force.

“OH HO!” Amethyst let out a guffaw.

A half grin adorned the pale woman’s lips, while her opponent had gone slack-jawed.  Pearl’s sword was bent from how hard the tip was pushing against the center of Malachite’s solid chest.

“And the final point goes to Pearl making her the winner!” Smokey Quartz shouted out in her lively voice.  “What a stunning match, back and forth between those two for a little bit, but Pearl never lost her nerve.  For all of you throwing around bets, pay up!”

The archduchess watched with continued amusement on how many of their friends had been making bets.  Her lips formed a slight smile when she noticed Jasper paying over a few pounds to Garnet.  Pearl turned to give a bow, glowing from not only winning, but for everyone cheering for her.  Only once she stood up, did she fix her dress so it was in its proper form.

“Malachite, how’d you get beat by this string bean?  I thought you had some great training in this?” Sugilite called out.

The ranch hand glared at her boss.  “I do, I was just a little rusty that’s all.  She got lucky.”

“Well since you’re properly warmed up now, we can have a rematch and I can show you that this was not just some lucky shot,” Pearl called out, fierce light blue eyes looking right into green ones.

“You’re on!” Malachite snatched up her saber.  “First to fifteen points wins!”

The pale woman tucked a portion of her dress into her waistband again and confidently walked back onto the carpet.  Her saber was raised up as she dropped into her low stance.  Malachite did the same, green eyes never leaving blues.

“En garde!” Smokey Quartz called out.  “Prêt?”

“Oui,” both fencers responded.

“Allez!”

Malachite jumped to action hoping to earn a point by hitting fast, however Pearl was ready with a skilled parry and then a thrust that struck the taller woman’s shoulder.

“Arrêt!”

They stepped back to their starting positions.

“Allez!” Smokey Quartz ordered once again.

This time Pearl took to the offensive and pushed Malachite back until another point was scored.  Furious, Malachite drove back even harder, attacking without reserve.  Her tactic was successful in finally getting her a point, but the pale woman’s cool collected form had also scored another two points.

“Arrêt!”

Pearl breathed out after the latest point, bringing her sleeve up to wipe away the sweat gathering on her brow from their vigorous match.  The last thing she needed was for the salty liquid to get into her eyes.

“The score is 5-2 Pearl!  Allez!”

Malachite’s saber sang through the air as she made for a bladed strike against Pearl’s torso.  Deflecting the hit sent shockwaves throughout her entire arm, making it tingle and temporarily go numb.  She was pushed back on the defensive as the ranch hand pushed on using her greater strength.  An even breath was exhaled, there were so many openings in this wild attack, Pearl just needed a moment to hit one.

_There!_

With another parry, the thin woman flicked her wrist and struck Malachite’s side.

“Arrêt!”

Pearl took in a sharp breath of air as the ranch hand’s saber jabbed into her shoulder.

“Hey!” Lady Garnet objected.  “That was an intentional late hit!  Foul!”

“Shut it Duchess,” Malachite growled as she strode back to her starting spot.  “I just lost control for a moment,” she finished with a smirk.

Amethyst quickly grabbed Lady Garnet’s arm and kept her from going after the ranch hand.  “Let Pearl handle this.”

With a huff the duchess remained on the sidelines.  Pearl shook out her arm, it wasn’t too bad of a hit, she’d be fine.

“Prêt?”

They both nodded.

“Allez!”

Pearl wasn’t going to let Malachite’s dangerous fencing get the better of her.  She stuck to her basics, searching for openings while deflecting each attack that came her way.  Back and forth the two went, points steadily being racked up in a matter of minutes.

“13-7, Pearl!” came the announcement after Pearl’s most recent score.

A smirk began to form in the corner of the pale woman’s mouth.  Only two more points and she would win.

“Allez!”

Malachite’s saber went straight for her head, forcing her to nearly jump to the side.  For a moment she lost her footing.  The ranch hand struck out again, successfully hitting her in the side.

“Arrêt!”

Pearl breathed out, trying to calm and channel the adrenaline in her system.

_Focus!_

“Allez!”

Feet danced backward as the taller woman charged with her usual barrage of thrusts.  With perfect timing each was deflected and followed by her own.  After three consecutive thrusts she had scored once again.

“Arrêt!  14-8!  If Pearl gets this next hit she wins,” Smokey Quartz informed the lively crowd.

“You can do it P!” Amethyst’s voice rang out.

“Go Pearl!” came Rose’s.

“Get her Malachite!” Jasper jumped in.

“You go Pearl!”

The pale woman couldn’t help the grin that formed or how her heart skipped a beat at Lady Garnet’s cheer.  Light blue eyes zeroed in on her opponent.  It was time to finish this.

“Allez!”

Pearl sprung into action first with one quick thrust after another, pushing Malachite back onto her heels.  The first was parried, as well as the second, but the third thrust struck the woman with short white hair in the navel.

            Smokey Quartz’s call for a halt was drowned out by Opal’s court celebrating along with Lady Garnet, Fluorite, and the Rutile twins.  The pale woman looked around, smiling widely.  This was a first for her, being applauded for her skill with the sword instead of being shunned for it.  Light blue eyes met the rich brown eyes of Lady Garnet.  In that moment, Pearl wanted to walk over, bow down, cross her sword over her chest to salute the duchess just like a knight would do when swearing their loyalty.  However, she remained in her spot and just gave another bow, this time with a little more flourish.  While those surrounding her may be accepting of her swordplay, there was no telling how such a gesture to Lady Garnet would be interpreted.

            Sardonyx calmly applauded Pearl’s victory, a half smile gracing her lips.  She had heard the rumors that Pearl knew how to fight, but had yet to see the thin woman’s swordsmanship until now.  It was impressive considering how informal or self-taught the pale woman’s training must have been.

“Looks like you need to practice more Malachite,” Sugilite called out.

The defeated ranch hand stormed off, muttering under her breath.

“Wow that servant of yours is certainly surprising,” the curvaceous woman turned her attention back to the archduchess, clapping her large hand on Sardonyx’s shoulder.

Sardonyx internally cringed at the contact.  It quickly brought to the forefront of her mind the reason why they had come into the room to begin with.  Casually she brushed the intrusive hand off.

“She certainly has a number of skills.  It was very entertaining to watch the match.”

Hazelnut eyes drifted over the crowd.  Garnet was talking excitedly with Pearl as the two of them carried the various swords back to the case while the others worked to roll up the carpet. Normally she would be excited to watch those two interact, but for some reason it was making her feel even more lonely.  A gloved hand gripped her other arm firmly.  It was time to go.

“Regardless,” the archduchess continued.  “We should get going.  It’s late and the journey will take a couple of hours.”

“What?  No, you have to stay,” Sugilite objected.

“I thought I had made myself clear back in the garden that I need to get back to my manor.”

She turned to walk towards Garnet and her servants when strong hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face the curvaceous woman.

“You can’t go,” Sugilite repeated.

“Please stop touching me,” Sardonyx harshly whispered.

Hands remained where they were.

“I can’t let you go, it’s not safe.”

The archduchess didn’t fully register her friend’s words as her mind was too occupied with trying to get away.

“I said stop touching me,” was her low warning.

“Fine,” Sugilite released her.  “But you can’t leave, not at this time of night.”

“I’ll do what I want, and I want to go home now,” came her strained voice.

“No.  It’s ten o’clock at night and it’s pitch-black out there.  You didn’t bring any guards with you and you would be moving slowly through areas where bandits wait to ambush such foolish travelers.  You will stay here for the night, and then you can leave as soon as you want in the morning.”

Hazelnut eyes widened as Sugilite’s words finally registered in her mind.

_Bandits…_

She had completely spaced the danger.  Of course it was a horrible decision to travel at night, especially for such a high profile individual with no official protection.

_Not only that, but Garnet would be with me too.  That makes two very appealing targets._

With a frustrated sigh the archduchess relented.

“I understand, we will stay here for the night and leave early in the morning so we don’t trouble you any further.”

“Sards, it’s no trouble at all to have you stay here.  You are always welcome to my ranch for however long you’d like to stay,” Sugilite spoke in a gentler tone.

“Thank you.”

The curvaceous woman took a step closer and moved to pull Sardonyx into a comforting hug, but the woman with honey blonde curls kept their distance.  She still did not want to be touched.  Sugilite’s face fell as she was rejected once again.

“The rooms Jasper took you to earlier are yours to use.  I doubt any of you brought your nightgowns.  We can work together to get all of you a nightgown to wear, I know I have a couple of extras.  I will have those set out for you two ladies who are a more similar size to me,” she nodded to Sardonyx and Garnet.  “If you so desire a bath, just let one of my servants know and they will prepare one,” the ranch owner formally stated before turning and briskly walking out of the room.

Sardonyx pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed out.  The night hadn’t ended how she had intended it to.

_There’s nothing I can do about it now._

Feet carried her slowly over to the cheerful group of women.  She needed to inform those who had come with her of the change in plans.  Garnet and Pearl stood side by side as they laughed at Amethyst’s punch line delivery.  Gloved hands were clasped together.  All she had wanted was to be home in her bed.  She missed Edward more than ever right now.  His company and bright smile during parties like this.  His gentle and welcomed touch.  The archduchess cleared her throat to call everyone’s attention.  Laughter died down along with excited chatter as they all faced her.

“For those of you who came with me, we will be staying the night here as it is unsafe to travel at this time.  Tomorrow we will leave once the sun has risen,” Sardonyx neutrally informed everyone.

Opal’s eyes widened.  “I should inquire of Miss Sugilite as well if we can stay.  Our journey is a little longer, and we didn’t bring any guards.”

The long haired woman rushed out of the room, seeking out the ranch owner.

“The rooms we got ready in are ours to sleep in.  If there are any needs for adjustments, please inquire of one of the servants.  I will be in my guest room if you need me,” Sardonyx finished.

 

            “Here are two rooms where you all may spend the night,” one of the housemaids informed as she opened up a door to the small room within the servants’ sleeping quarters.  Inside was a simple bunk bed, desk, closet, and dresser.  “You may decide who sleeps where, if you need anything please let me know in the next thirty minutes before I head to bed.”

            “Thank you ma’am,” Fluorite softly smiled. “You have been most helpful,” she motioned to the borrowed nightgowns each person was holding.

            “Just return them to me in the morning.”

“We will,” came the promise.

With a quick nod the housemaid left them.  Fluorite turned to the Rutile twins and Pearl.

            “I bet it’s safe to say that Pearl and I will take one room while you two get the other.”

            “Agreed,” the one in the maroon bonnet nodded.

            “I will go see if Lady Sardonyx needs anything, then I will be back.”

            The older woman turned and took measured steps down the hallway.  Pearl faced the twins.

            “Do you have a preference on which room you two get?”

            They both shook their heads.

            “Alright, Fluorite and I will take the one on the right.”

Light blue eyes glanced down the hall.  It was late, but not too late that a certain someone might be asleep.  If anything she would be getting ready for bed.

“I am going check on Lady Garnet,” Pearl excused herself without offering any other explanation.

            The pale woman swiftly set her nightgown on the upper bunk bed and left.  The twins looked at each other, sharing a shrug at Pearl’s departure, then turned their attention to the bunk bed.

            “Dibs on the top!” the one with the navy-blue bonnet shouted out.

            “Only if I don’t get there first!” the one in the maroon bonnet countered as they sprinted for the piece of furniture.

            One reached the top bunk only seconds before the other, who promptly pulled them back to allow them the chance to jump onto it.  After a couple of moments of trying to secure the top bunk for themselves and not succeeding, they settled the dispute with a best two out of three coin toss.  The one with the navy-blue bonnet ended up winning.  A playful shove was given as they claimed the bed and the twin with the maroon bonnet took the bottom.

 

            Pearl weaved through the unfamiliar hallways, seeking out the various decorations that led her to where Lady Garnet’s room was.  There was no expectation or need for her to come help the duchess, but Pearl wanted the excuse to see the beautiful woman before she went to bed.  Light blue eyes looked at the wooden door in front of her.  For some reason her heart was beating heavily in her chest and her nerves felt like they were on fire.  It was just a simple visit, no reason to get all worked up.  She wanted to spend time with the duchess when no one else was around.  The pale woman breathed out and knocked on the door.

            “Who is it?” came the anticipated, but cautious voice.

            “It’s me, Pearl.”

            “Oh!  Come in!”

            The noticeable change in tone eased Pearl’s panicking mind.  With confidence, she opened the door wide enough so she could slip in.  Silently she closed it behind her.  Lady Garnet was sitting on the edge of her bed undoing the laces of her boots clothed in only her corset and petticoats.  Automatically the thin woman rushed forward to help.

            “Pearl,” came the soft chide, “let me take care of getting ready for the night, you’re not here to assist me.”

            “I know,” Pearl fidgeted with her hands as she stopped halfway between the door and the bed.  “I just like helping you, that’s all.”

            A smile formed on thick lips.  “I appreciate your willingness to help me.”

Pearl found herself staring for a moment that turned into several as she just quietly admired the woman as she took off her boots and stockings.  Lady Garnet stood up, grabbed her shoes, and set them into her open suitcase.

            “It was quite entertaining to watch you best not only Smokey, Amethyst, and Jasper, but Malachite twice!  I had no idea you knew how to fence,” the duchess commented as she also placed her stockings in the suitcase.  “And so well,” Lady Garnet grinned.

            “It is one of my hidden talents; society tends to look down on women for having such unladylike hobbies.  I’ve found it best not to show them off unless I am in company that would appreciate it.”

            “Well I hope you know that you are more than welcome to show me any of your hidden talents.  Such skills shouldn’t be hidden away.”

            “Thank you Lady Garnet, you are most kind,” the pale woman lightly blushed as she walked over to stand a little closer to the duchess.  “Hopefully there will be a chance someday in the future for me to show you more of my swordsmanship.”

            “If you were ever to come visit me at my manor, though I don’t know how we would make such arrangements, I can show you some of the swords we have.  I bet you’d love the chance to handle some of them,” Lady Garnet smirked.

            Light blue eyes shined.  “Of course I would love to!” she quickly cleared her throat, surprised and embarrassed at her own eagerness.  “But yes, it would be a bit tricky to schedule such a visit.  Thank you for the generous offer.”

            Deep brown eyes glittered with amusement at the pale woman’s enthusiasm.  Pearl coming and visiting her after everyone had went off to bed was a pleasant surprise.  In all honesty, despite how much the two had been around each other the entire day Garnet felt like she hadn’t talked to the attractive woman at all.  Not in their usual one-on-one way where they could relax a little.  The duchess glanced at the borrowed nightgown sitting on her bed.  Next she needed to remove her make-up.  She could feel Pearl’s eyes watching her every move.  Unlike the first night the thin woman had assisted her, the gaze was not unwelcomed.  Blood raced through her veins warming her body as they made eye contact.  Garnet breathed out heavily before turning away and heading to the vanity.  The duchess sat down only to realize she forgot to bring over her cloth to remove her make-up.  With a huff she stood up to retrieve the item from her suitcase only to come face to face with Pearl who had the needed cloth in her hand.  A smirk graced thin lips and Garnet stuttered out a thank you.  Fingers brushed over each other as the item traded hands.  The brief contact made the dark woman crave more.  Hands ached to reach out and grasp Pearl’s and twirl her about the room just like they had the night they danced together.  However, she just sat down on the padded stool, dipped the cloth in the basin of warm water, and began to remove the make-up on her face.

            Tired arms shook slightly as they lifted her hands towards her face.  Every second she had to hold a position made the muscles in her shoulders and arms burn.  After only removing a small part of her foundation the duchess had to lower her hand to take a quick rest.  The movement was repeated, but with even less accomplished as the burning became unbearable after a shorter amount of time.  Garnet switched arms.  Using her off side was successful for a little while until it too needed multiple breaks.  Through the reflection in the mirror she saw Pearl move to stand just off to the side of her.  As she lifted the cloth to clean her face the pale woman spoke up.

            “May I help you Lady Garnet?  Your arms must be very tired from the polo game.”

            The dark woman looked down at her aching arms and sighed in defeat.  Reluctantly she swiveled on the stool so she was facing the other woman.

            “They are,” Garnet admitted, “I would be most appreciative if you did help me finish taking all of this off.”

            “Of course Lady Garnet, it would be my pleasure to do so.”

            The duchess stared down at the floor, embarrassed by her own inability to completely care for herself.  However, when the gentle brush of the damp cloth passed over her cheeks, her heart skipped a beat.  Garnet let her head be tipped back up as Pearl ran it along her jawline.  Brown eyes watched the pale woman’s concentrated face.  They were awfully close to each other.  She could hear and almost feel Pearl’s breathing.  Every brush of the cloth over her skin felt like the touch of an angel.

            “Would you close your eyes?  I’m going to remove the make-up around them,” Pearl’s voice timidly requested.

            Eyelids slowly shut.  Careful pressure was applied so the product was removed, but that the duchess experienced no discomfort.  Garnet soaked up every touch, her mind screaming with joy and her body hoping that it would never end.

            “I’m done with your eyes,” the pale woman’s distant voice informed.

            Garnet reopened her eyes.  Pearl brought a shaky hand towards her lips, the one spot she still had make-up on.  There was a moment of hesitation, but when the duchess leaned forward ever so slightly, the pale woman wordlessly continued.  Light blue eyes stared at her lips as the damp cloth brushed over it.  Red gave way to her natural colors of light brown.  Pearl’s teeth bit her own lower lip.  Garnet’s pulse was pounding in her ears as she watched.  A thumb ran over her clean lips, no cloth between, as Pearl’s hands cradled her jaw.  The thin woman leaned forward another centimeter, their breath mixing in the limited space between them.  Light blue eyes stared into lidded browns.  The need to satisfy the desire burning in Garnet’s system for the past several weeks could no longer be ignored.  Hands reached up to grasp Pearl’s shoulder blades as she closed the remaining space between them and pressed her full lips against thin ones.  For a heavenly, breathtaking moment she held the kiss.  When there was no immediate response, the duchess quickly pulled back, unsure if she had done something wrong.  Narrow lips followed, not wanting to lose the contact, pushing against hers fervently.  Mouths moved together as the two women desperately kissed each other.  Garnet pulled Pearl onto her lap so she was straddling her, holding her so close their bodies were flush against one another.  Thin, strong arms wrapped around her head as the pale woman tilted her head to the side, lips opening up pleading for further access.  There was no hesitation, Garnet wanted this so badly.  It felt so good.  Teeth clashed a couple of times as they worked to gain a rhythm.  A moan slipped into the air as a wet tongue glided across hers.  Hands wandered over Garnet’s bare neck and shoulders, lighting her skin on fire.  Dark hands in turn explored Pearl’s sides and back, loving the way she could feel the pale woman’s ribcage expand and contract in time with her heavy breathing.  They broke for air, chests heaving as they gasped for oxygen, a thin trail of saliva dangling between them.  Lips were mashed back together as the last thing either of them wanted to do was stop.  Garnet’s mind was exploding with sensations she had never felt before; ones that ran all the way down her spine and to the area between her legs.  Garnet softly moaned once again as Pearl sucked on her lower lip.  Piece by piece her mind was shutting down as her body was hellbent on taking over and letting whatever this was continue as far as it could go.

            Suddenly the dark woman pulled back as that feeling of losing control made her panic.  Adrenaline shot through her veins, forcing away the passionate haze.  Pearl, who was still deep within the fog, tried to continue, whimpering at the loss of contact and leaning in for more.  Garnet braced her hands on the front of Pearl’s shoulders and pushed back with enough force that the thin woman paused, blinking a couple of times.  Blown out pupils stared at each other, slowly registering what had just happened.  The pale woman jumped off of her lap, face as red as a tomato.

            “I’m so terribly sorry Lady Garnet, I-I don’t know what came over me.  I should have never engaged in such intimate contact with you.  Please accept my deepest apologies,” Pearl rambled off, bowing low to the ground.

            The duchess stared in confusion, the smile forming on her swollen lips falling away.

            “I will leave you right away, please forgive me for intruding into your personal space.”

            With that Pearl turned on her heel and bolted for the door.  Brown eyes widened as her mind caught up with what was about to happen.

            _No!_

Before Garnet knew it, she was on her feet and was pulling the pale woman away from the door.  Her open hand cupped Pearl’s cheek and she leaned down to place another kiss on the woman’s flushed lips.

            “Please don’t run away,” the dark woman softly begged as she broke the kiss.

            Panicked light blue eyes stared into hers, tears forming in the corners.

            “I-I-I…” was all she could manage.

            Garnet smiled.  “I wanted to kiss you Pearl.”

            The thin woman’s mouth hung open, eyebrows furrowed.

            A laugh jumped past her equally swollen lips as she let the woman go and braced a hand against her head.  “I’ve actually wanted to kiss you for some time.”

            “You-you did?  You do?” Pearl stuttered.

            “Yes!” Garnet grinned.  “And it-” her face began to heat up as she recalled the moment.  “It felt so good…” she looked off to the side, whispering due to her embarrassment of admitting that she had enjoyed it.

            “You did?” a smile finally began to appear on thin lips.

            The duchess nodded.

            “I-I did too…”

            “You did!?”

            “Of-of course!” Pearl laughed.  “You’re beautiful!  Breathtaking, gorgeous, you are kind to me, you are generous towards me…I never imagined that you’d ever want to kiss me.”

            “I do want to kiss you, that’s why I did.”

            They stepped together, closing the distance once again and pressed their lips together.  The kiss was much slower this time as they just let themselves enjoy the intimate contact.  Hands reverently wandered as lips and tongues moved together.  Gently they parted, breathing heavily.  A smile was shared between them.

            “Thank you,” Garnet whispered.

            “No, thank you!” Pearl nervously chuckled.  “I’m honored that I get to kiss you.”

            “I feel the same way.”

            The pale woman tucked her head in the crook of the duchess’s neck, hiding her face.  For a few blissful moments the two just held each other.  Eventually Pearl breathed out.  
            “I should head back to my room before Fluorite or the twins wonder why I’ve been gone so long.”

            Garnet sighed, not wanting this moment to end, but understood the need for them to separate.  If people started wondering, then they would start to look for answers, and they might not like the answers they find.

            “I understand.”

            Deep brown eyes gazed down into light blues.  A final sweet kiss was shared.

            “Good night Lady Garnet,” Pearl bowed as she kissed the back of the duchess’s hand.

            “Good night Pearl,” returned in a low tone.

            The pale woman then slipped out the door with a final bow.  A grin lit up the duchess’s face.  She twirled around the room hugging herself and giggling.  Hands cupped her cheeks as she let out a dreamy sigh.  Oh it had been wonderful.  So much better than she had imagined.

            _And Pearl returns my feelings!  She thinks I’m beautiful!_

Garnet just wanted to shout and dance for joy, but kept it to a silent celebration that ended up with her flopping onto her bed.  Brown eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing so she could recall the vivid memory.  Oh how she couldn’t wait to do that again.  Several minutes passed as the dark woman relived their kisses over and over.

            _I should finish getting ready for bed.  We are leaving tomorrow._

Upon noticing that she was still in her corset, the woman couldn’t help but laugh.  She should have asked Pearl to help her get out of it, but considering that they had just been kissing, it might have been a bit much.  Flexible arms reached up to untie and loosen the laces.  A grin formed once again on her lips.

            _Terrance’s kisses never felt like that._

The thought made her pause and her smile falter, but it was true.  There was something different about the kiss.  Mostly due to how much she wanted to kiss Pearl and evidently how much Pearl had wanted to in return.  Garnet removed her corset and petticoats before slipping on Sugilite’s spare nightgown.  With the remaining clothes put away, the dark woman laid on her bed, rolled onto her side, and breathed out happily as she played the scene of her kissing Pearl in her head once more.

Silently the thin woman slipped into the room.  Sharp ears picked up the light snores Fluorite was making.  It took considerable patience and skill to close the door without it creaking.  Pearl breathed out slowly in relief.  In the darkness she changed into the nightgown loaned to her and got into bed.  Sleep wasn’t going to come any time soon.  Fingers reached up to touch her still slightly swollen lips.  Her heart raced inside her chest.  Lady Garnet had kissed her.  She had kissed Lady Garnet.  They had kissed.  Pearl couldn’t get over it.  It felt like a dream to her.  A blissful dream that could banish even the darkest of nightmares.  The scene was repeated over and over in her mind’s eye until sleep overcame her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! FINALLY!  
> Dokirosi and I really enjoyed this chapter and we hope you did too!  
> Due to LittleLeia pointing this out (thank you), this art done by Dokirosi forever ago (which was the inspiration for this fic), goes with this chapter! (http://dokirosi.tumblr.com/post/159705956994/weirdlyprecious-pearlnet-pearlnet-18th-century) warning for kisses.


	9. Fast and Sharp Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what happens next for our ladies.

^^^^^^

Despite the fun time at Sugilite’s ranch, all is not well.

^^^^^^

 

            Rest did not come.  The archduchess’s mind was a whirl of emotions.  On one hand she had thoroughly enjoyed herself yesterday, that was until she and Sugilite had gone into the garden.  It was such a simple thing, staring at the stars with someone, that shouldn’t have made her miss Edward.  And why was her friend acting so weird last night?  All of the touching and opening up.  Sugilite rarely mentioned her late parents.  Granted the bold woman normally was very physical, so why did it set her off so quickly?  In hindsight the archduchess could have been a little more restrained in her urgency to leave, but she didn’t care.  She needed to leave, she needed to be home.  But she couldn’t, they would have been robbed, held hostage, at best.  Sleeping on the unfamiliar bed felt like sleeping on a bed of rocks.  The hours ticked by as Sardonyx had stared up at the ceiling.  Golden rays seeping into the room had been a heavenly signal.  Sardonyx wasted no time in getting dressed herself.  The borrowed nightgown sailed through the air, landing in the suitcase as the archduchess fretted about her room making sure everything of hers was packed away so they could leave as soon as possible.  A knock on her door sent her into mild panic.  Feet sprinted over to the mirror so she could check her appearance.  Normally bright eyes were dull and red with bags forming underneath them.  She blinked several times and stood tall trying to put on the best smile as possible.  It did nothing.  A smile was forced onto her lips.

            “Who is it?” she called out.

            “Garnet.  May I come in?”

            Sardonyx breathed out a sigh of relief.  “Come in, Garnet.”

            Timidly the door was opened and the smiling duchess stepped into the room.  “Good morning Sardonyx.”

            “Good morning.  Are you all packed up and ready to leave?” came the quick return.

            Garnet paused, taken aback by the unexpected question.

            “Y-yes…I am.  I wanted to-”

            “Great, the sooner we get on the road the better,” Sardonyx cut her friend off as she paced around the room again, searching for the one thing she felt like she was forgetting.  “I want you to make sure Fluorite, the twins, and Pearl are all ready to go as well.”

            “I certainly can do that.  But speaking of Pearl I-”

            “I can’t wait to get back home and sleep in mine and Edward’s bed.  I don’t know how Sugilite thought this was a suitable thing for people to try and rest on.”

            The archduchess didn’t notice Garnet’s crestfallen expression at being talked over.

            “I slept quite well, perhaps we should have switched.”

            “It doesn’t matter now,” Sardonyx waved off.  “Just go make sure everyone is ready.”

            Garnet nodded.  “I will, but only after you answer this question.”

            “What?” Sardonyx faced her friend, irritation evident on her face.

            “Did something happen?  You look stressed.”

            The woman with honey blonde curls paused and stood tall.  “Nothing happened, I just want to be home.”

            Garnet walked over to her friend and held her arms out, an offer to hug her.  For several moments Sardonyx considered it before relenting and accepting the embrace.

            “I’m just so tired and frustrated and I don’t want to touched.”

            “Oh, sorry,” the duchess immediately began to back away.

            “No, no, sorry, you’re fine,” Sardonyx corrected as she pulled Garnet back in.  “It’s just I don’t want other people touching me.  Not right now at least.  Some people just need to learn not to invade other people’s personal space.”

            “I understand.”

            The hug lasted for a few more seconds before they stepped back, the archduchess plopping on the bed and her friend sitting right next to her.

            “When I get home everything will be better,” Sardonyx breathed out as she rubbed her temples with her pointer and middle fingers.  “I will be able to rest and I will be back in my home where I can relax and be in control of everything.  No more surprises.  No more of this,” she motioned out wide with her hands.

            Sardonyx felt Garnet gently take hold of one of her hands.  For a few silent moments the two just sat there.  Just when it seemed that the tension in her shoulders was finally easing off, another knock came at the door.

            “Breakfast Sards!” came the boisterous voice.

            The archduchess pinched the bridge of her nose.  Not only was she not hungry, but this was the last thing she needed right now.

            “Come in,” she relented.

            Oiled iron hinges swiveled swiftly with the force Sugilite used to open the door and she came bursting through.  In her hands was a silver platter set full with a classic English breakfast.

            “Nothing like a good breakfast to get one ready for a-” the ranch owner stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Garnet was in the room.  “What are you doing in here?” Dark brown eyes narrowed as they also noticed that Garnet was holding Sardonyx’s hand.

            At the change of tone Sardonyx went from being annoyed to defensive, hands reflexively holding on tighter to her friend’s.  “Garnet came by to see me and I invited her in.”

            “Oh, yeah…well,” Sugilite tried to regain her prior enthusiasm.  “I know you want to be off soon, so I thought bringing breakfast to you would help in that.”

            Sensing the tension between the two along with Sugilite’s reaction to her being in the room, Garnet carefully stood up.

            “I’m going to go check on the others, shall I meet you at the carriage?”

            “Yes, thank you Garnet,” Sardonyx gave a pained smile, not really happy with Garnet leaving.

            The duchess ducked out of the room and let out a lungful of air she didn’t know she had been holding in.  However, a smile slipped onto her lips as she made her way down to where Pearl and the others’ rooms were.  She was excited and nervous to see the woman again after last night.  Unfamiliar hallways quickly turned the duchess around and she was left wandering around hopelessly lost.  Thankfully she ran into one of Sugilite’s housemaids and was able to inquire of where the four women were staying.  While the housemaid did know where the others were staying, she insisted on passing on the message instead of having the duchess go into the servant’s quarters.  Disappointed, Garnet conceded and then added to the message saying that she would meet them at the carriage.  Heeled boots made their way back to Sardonyx’s room, this time without the need for directions.  None of the members of Opal’s house seemed to be stirring yet, evidently, they weren’t pushing to leave at the crack of dawn like they were.  The dark woman arrived at the archduchess’s door and relayed the information that they all would be meeting at the carriage shortly.  Sardonyx’s voice seemed tense through the door as she promised that she would be there as soon as possible.

            Navigating her way to the stables took a little more time due to the distance, but Garnet was grateful for the chance to move her stiff legs.  Just like she had anticipated, waking up had hit her with all sorts of aches and pains she was not used to.  Sitting in a carriage for multiple hours today wasn’t going to help with it either, but there was nothing she could do about that.  She would just have to take advantage of the time she had between arriving at the Dorchester manor and when she went to bed to stretch out.

_Perhaps a nice walk in the garden or an attempt at the maze would be helpful._

            As the duchess neared the stables, her stomach started doing summersaults.  What would Pearl say?  What would she say to Pearl?  Would it be obvious that they had kissed to everyone else?  Would they get a chance to kiss again?  The dozens of questions swirling around in her mind stopped when the carriage came into view as did the beautiful woman.  Garnet breathed out, the whole world slowing down as each step took her closer.  The narrow face rotated towards her, Pearl’s body gracefully following suit.  Light blue eyes met hers only for a second before continuing on.  Everything caught up as a brief, routine good morning was given and Pearl just walked to the other side of the carriage to help one of the twins load their luggage inside.  The duchess stood there rooted in place.  Eyes blinked once.  It was like the air had been sucked out of her body, she hadn’t expected that sort of response at all.  Her throat bobbed as she forcibly swallowed.  Garnet then followed Pearl’s previous path, she was going to try this again.  The twin with the maroon bonnet noticed her first.

            “Good morning Lady Garnet!” the thin servant smiled.

            “Good morning,” the woman with dreadlocks returned.

            “How did you sleep?”

            “Well, and you?”

            “We slept very well.  We’re all ready for the journey back.”

            “That’s great to hear,” Garnet smiled.

            Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Pearl moving again to the other side of the carriage.  She didn’t need to be told more than twice; she knew when she was being avoided.  It stung.  Oh it hurt so bad tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, but the duchess rapidly blinked them away.  It wouldn’t help if she started crying for no apparent reason.  Why was Pearl acting like this towards her?  Had the kiss not meant anything?  Had Pearl’s words been insincere?  Was it something she had done?  Was it something she had said?  Should she have not kissed Pearl?  But she had enjoyed it right?  Garnet resigned herself to standing out of the way and waiting for everything to be loaded and for Sardonyx to arrive.   Hands were clasped together tightly at the front of her dress.

 

            Hazelnut eyes watched as her friend quickly excused herself from the room.  She didn’t blame the younger woman, she could feel the tension as well.

            “There was no need for you to get upset at Garnet for being in here with me,” Sardonyx stated once the door had closed.

            “I wasn’t expecting her that’s all,” Sugilite was quick to counter.  “It just threw me for a loop that you had someone else in your bedroom.”

            “If and who I invite into my bedroom is no concern of yours, Sugilite,” Sardonyx practically growled out.

            The ranch owner stood even taller, a frown evident on her lips.  “No it’s not,” she admitted through gritted teeth.

            The breakfast tray was set on the nightstand and the woman turned to head back out the way she had come in.  Sardonyx kept her focus on the floor, not wanting to interact any further.

            “I’m sorry for my behavior last night.”

            Hazelnut eyes glanced upwards to look at the back of her friend’s wild mass of thick, dark brown hair.

            “I shouldn’t have pulled you further into the garden.  I just wanted to show you something special, that’s all.”

            Sardonyx didn’t have a response and Sugilite left without another word.  Eyebrows were pulled together in frustration.  There was something else about last night’s events that had been bothering her.  Something that had been made clearer the more she had thought on it.  The reason behind her sudden need to leave and her longing to visit Edward’s statue in the maze.  Being shown the bench and the beautiful view was sweet and appreciated.  Even the arm holding her close had felt nice for a few fleeting seconds, but then her whole mind and body freaked out.  The last person to put their arm around her and hold her was Edward.  She was still grieving his passing, how dare she enjoy that same sort of comfort from another!

_Why?  Why would I feel that?_

            Sugilite was just her friend.  A friend she’d had for a long time.  The two had gotten to know each other when her own father had taken her with him to the Dewlish ranch when he wanted to buy a couple more horses.  Sardonyx had been fourteen at that time.  The transaction had gone smoothly and not too long after the paperwork had been signed did the younger rancher ride up on her horse.  Little of the memory could be accurately recalled, but from what the archduchess remembered there was mud involved and Sardonyx had won.  Perhaps it was the typical teasing and Sugilite’s horse stomping in some mud that had then gotten onto her dress.  No apology was offered, instead more teasing streamed from the antagonistic teen.  In turn a large scoop of mud, and probably manure, was thrown into Sugilite’s face to shut her up.  Despite her father’s reprimand and later discipline, Sardonyx never regretted it.  Evidently Sardonyx’s behavior hadn’t soured relations since their family was welcomed back to the ranch a few months later when they hosted a party.  The party spurred on Sugilite’s and Sardonyx’s continued antagonizing of each other that slowly formed into a friendship over the years.  Multiple deaths on both sides helped to strengthen the bond as they had supported each other in those tough times.

_I’m overthinking things.  Sugilite was just being friendly that’s all.  She loves pushing my buttons and I just wasn’t up for it this time._

            Garnet’s voice coming through the door and announcing that they all would be at the carriage interrupted any further thoughts.  After responding in turn to the duchess, Sardonyx pulled herself together.  It would be horribly ironic if she was the reason they left later.  The archduchess zipped up her suitcases and checked the room once again.  Hazelnut eyes caught the tray sitting on the nightstand.  The tea was still warm.  Sardonyx took a moment to sit down and drink the offered tea.  There were times Sugilite was very considerate.  Another knock echoed on her door.  This was getting quite ridiculous how many people have wanted to speak with her in such a short time frame.  It took a moment to stop herself from snapping at whoever it was.

            “Who is it?”

            “It’s me, Sugilite.  I wanted to know if you were ready to go, everyone else is all loaded up, they’re just waiting for you.”

            Sardonyx opened the door.  “I am ready, I was just about to look for one of the housemaids to help me carry my bags out.”

            “No need,” the curvaceous woman smirked as she grabbed both of them and hefted them over her shoulders.

            The archduchess was impressed by how easy it had looked to do that.  She knew how heavy those bags were.

            “And thank you for the tea, it was very nice of you.”

            “Of course!  Gotta show you fancy ladies that I know how to take care of my guests!” the ranch owner grinned.

            There was no long journey to the stables like the day prior as her carriage had already been pulled up to the front of the countryside house.  Two of the ranch hands helped secure the bags on top in a matter of seconds.

            “Safe journey back Sards,” Sugilite faced her.  “I need you around so I can crush you in another match of polo on some random day in the future.”

            A smirk formed on the archduchess’s lips.  “Next time I won’t go so easy on you.”

            Loud laugher echoed throughout the area as Sugilite threw her head back.  “You wish.”  The ranch owner made no further movement towards the archduchess but simply motioned her head towards the carriage.  “On with ya before you get all emotional on having to leave.”

            Hazelnut eyes rolled in their sockets.  “You wish,” she threw back.

            Laughter filled the air again.

            “You ready Lady Sardonyx?” the Rutile twins called from the front of the carriage.

            With a nod the woman hopped in, giving one last wave to Sugilite and her ranch hands.  Finally, they set out for the Dorchester manor.  Inside Sardonyx took a seat next to Garnet who was across from Fluorite.  Pearl sat in the final open spot next to the older woman.  The bumpy ride back was abnormally quiet considering how talkative everyone was coming up, but the archduchess didn’t object, it gave her tired mind time to relax.  She failed to notice Garnet’s downcast mood and Pearl’s refusal to look anywhere but out the window.  Arriving at the Dorchester manor brought a sigh of relief to all of the passengers.  Sardonyx went right for her room while her servants worked to unload the carriage and take care of the horses.

            “I’m home Edward,” the archduchess announced as she closed the door to her bedroom.

            Shoelaces were loosened until the boots were removed and set to the side.  Sardonyx laid down on her bed, facing Edward’s half.

            “I had quite the eventful time over at the Dewlish ranch.” She paused for a second.  “We lost the polo match obviously, but then Sugilite was kind enough to let us stay and even hosted a delicious feast.”  A chuckle drifted past her lips as her mind anticipated a common remark from Edward.  “No, there was quite the variety of foods offered, many of which I found out came from her garden.”  Hazelnut eyes blinked, causing a tear to roll down her cheeks.  Sardonyx rolled onto her back and breathed out heavily.  “I’m home now, no need for tears.”

            _A small nap will rejuvenate me.  Garnet will be fine entertaining herself._

 

            Garnet walked about the garden in attempts to loosen up her legs and think through the questions buzzing round her mind.  Fingers reached up to touch her lips, a soft smile forming as the memory of their kiss played again.  They had both wanted to, yet now Pearl was outright avoiding her.  But they had talked!  What could be making Pearl do this?

            _Maybe she’s just a little nervous?  We haven’t had a private moment yet today and talking about it in the open is very dangerous._

The duchess resolved that when Pearl came in to assist her later that night they would talk.  While she wasn’t one hundred percent sure on what she felt for the pale woman, she knew she wanted to keep exploring these feelings with Pearl.

            _Perhaps we will kiss again!_

The final thought brightened Garnet’s mood a little.  Brown eyes darted to the side as the dirt path directed her towards the right.  Boxwood bushes issued their silent challenge to the duchess.  With a confident grin she followed the dirt path until it divided with one side going towards the manor, while the other went to the maze.  Feet went to the right again and in a few meters the duchess had entered the maze.

            Hands braced against one of the immobile walls formed by the rough bushes.  Garnet breathed out heavily as she stared at the ground.  The twisted paths had gotten the better of her once again.  Not only had she not found a statue, but she was hopelessly lost on where she was within the maze.  Brown eyes looked to the sky finding the sun’s location in relation to her.  It was later in the day and she knew which direction she was facing, but as for how close she was to an edge or statue it was impossible to tell.  A frustrated sigh drifted past her lips.

            _I didn’t tell anyone I was going to be in here either…they don’t know to look for me._

She had to find her way out on her own, she couldn’t rely on Sardonyx to help her this time.  Feet moved with renewed determination as Garnet pushed forward not letting the path deter her from moving west.  She would have to run into a wall eventually, and then from there she would move to the side until she hit an exit.  If she found a statue along the way then that was a bonus.  As simple as the plan seemed, it was much harder to execute.  Every dead end tried to disorient her or shove her deeper into the maze.  After passing through any break in the bushes, Garnet would check to make sure she was still facing the right way.  There was a moment where she had drifted into a row of circular bushes, only to be marched back out into straight rows without finding a hole that would lead her deeper into it.  Disappointed, the duchess pressed on, she was near one of the edges of the maze and she knew it.  Multiple turns along with agonizing backtracking eventually resulted in the duchess emerging from the maze at the eastern exit.  A large sigh of relief was let out as she rubbed the sides of her head.  She needed to sit down and rest for a moment before heading back into the manor.

            Dinner was unusually quiet due to the fact that Sardonyx was still resting.  Garnet didn’t think much of it as her friend certainly had looked like she had needed the rest.  It was yet another fantastic meal made by the talented chef, Bismuth.  When it was set out she said that they had earned it with their great efforts in the polo match.  Garnet honestly thought the woman was being far too nice.  While Sardonyx had certainly contributed, she had been the reason for a number of Jasper’s scores.  However, no one she talked to or ran into ever acknowledged that fact, instead they seem to have all heard of her unladylike move of punching the ranch hand in the nose.  The duchess was torn between demanding people actually say how they felt about her performance and letting the coddling continue.  In the end she just went along with the praise for her good hit.  Dinner finally came to an end and the duchess went to her room to get ready for the night.  Butterflies danced in her stomach.  Pearl would be coming to assist her.  They would finally get the chance to talk.

            The familiar voice came through the door and Garnet permitted the pale servant’s entry with a slightly shaky tone.  Light blue eyes met browns for a moment before they broke the contact.  The duchess didn’t push any conversation about the kiss while Pearl helped her undress, but she couldn’t help shake the feeling that the pale woman wanted nothing more than to leave the room as soon as possible.

            “Was there anything else you needed before bed, Lady Garnet?” Pearl gave her a practiced smile after the duchess was completely dressed for the night.

            “Technically no but I would like to speak with you for a moment if you don’t mind?”

            At this the pale servant shifted uncomfortably.  “I’m sorry,” she backed away, eyes staring at the ground, “I have so much to do before I go to bed myself.  Being gone that day and a half really put me behind on my chores.”

            “It won’t take long at all,” Garnet tried, “I promise.”

            “I’m sorry,” Pearl continued her retreat, “I shouldn’t say and talk with you.”

            With that the thin servant had slipped out of the room leaving the stunned duchess on the verge of tears.  The way the word “talk” was spoken it sounded like it was put in place of another word.  Brown eyes were shut tight as her hands curled into fists.  An ache in her chest started to form due to Pearl’s continued rebuffing.

            _Perhaps her words last night were just spoken in the heat of passion.  After all I kissed her first.  She wouldn’t have been prepared for it, her mind must have just been muddled._

Garnet breathed out heavily and blinked several times to keep her tears back.  This was unfamiliar territory for her, she probably did something that pushed Pearl away.

            _Sardonyx will know what I should do.  I need to go talk to her._

The narrow back leaned briefly against the door to the duchess’s room after she closed it.  Pearl let out a heavy breath; then pushed off the wooden barrier.  Leather shoes marched down the marble hallways.

            _I can’t do it._

Light blue eyes were closed for a moment as Pearl shook her head.  Despite how amazing it had felt to have Lady Garnet kiss her multiple times and in such an intimate way, she couldn’t do this.  It was far too dangerous for her if the duchess was not sincere in her actions and was just using her while the Duke of Osmington was off traveling.  If word got out, the consequences for her would be much more severe than when she had been caught with one of the other female servants at a previous housemaid job.  The other had been quick to throw the blame on her for seducing and initiating everything.  Which was a lie.  Pearl wouldn’t just get fired if the same thing were to happen. The thin servant rounded a corner as she took a detour from her usual route back to her sleeping quarters.  Lady Garnet had been insistent to try and talk with her so she had lied.  Lied so she could escape and not face the woman’s hurt expression or pleading eyes.  She really didn’t need to go do more of her chores, those had already been completed with Rhodonite’s generous help.  Hands shoved open the door to the kitchen, lit one of the oil lamps in the corner, and swiftly sought out what she needed.  The narrow neck of the green, glass bottle was grabbed.  With a pop the cork was pulled out and the deep red liquid was poured into a nearby porcelain teacup.

 

            Honey blonde curls were partially mashed and frizzy from being slept on while still being pinned up into her usual style.  Sardonyx didn’t care what state her appearance was in as she sat in one of her cushioned chairs in the great hall.  Upon waking up from her semi-restful sleep, the archduchess had grabbed a chair from her study, carried it into the great hall, and then fetched a small table.  She didn’t acknowledge at all that it was nighttime and that she had slept practically the whole day.  A silver tray was then set on the wooden table holding two sparkly, rocks glasses and a medium-sized, square, crystal decanter containing an amber liquid.  Now she stared out into the large, empty room with a crystal glass in her hand filled with brandy.  Full lips parted for a moment as she took another sip.  Hazelnut eyes barely blinked as images of her joyous past danced before her.  Hers and Edward’s wedding.  Them dancing together.  She in her breathtaking white gown, and he in his formal military uniform.  Oh he had looked so dashing that entire day and night.  More ghosts of parties past drifted onto the empty stone floor.  A personal one year anniversary held between just the two of them, a five year anniversary with a few close friends, charity balls, Harvest feasts, Christmas and New Year’s Eve celebrations, a ten year anniversary, a fifteen year anniversary.  Each one Sardonyx could see herself with Edward right by her side.  But now the more recent phantoms invaded.  Colorful gowns were stained with black, dancing was replaced with standing, and she was left wandering from circle of guests to circle of guests trying in vain to fill the hole left by his absence.  Sardonyx closed her eyes.  It was far too painful to keep on going; to keep on remembering.  Another, longer sip was taken from her glass.  While the remains of her heartbreaking dreams had been chased away by the strong liquid, it had only made room for the ghosts to filter in.

            A movement in the corner of the archduchess’s eye pulled her attention to the soft figure cautiously walking towards her.  Garnet was in her nightgown, socked feet padding against the stone floor.

            “Sardonyx?”

            “Evening Garnet,” the woman with copper skin sighed; she really wanted to be alone right now so she could wallow in her grief.

            _What does she want this time?_

            Brown eyes darted around, looking her over as the younger woman formulated what she wanted to say.

            “I haven’t been drinking that much,” Sardonyx defensively jumped into action, assuming that comment was coming.  “Just two glasses that’s all.”

            “I wasn’t going to ask about that,” Garnet frowned.  “You’ve always handled your liquor well.  I was actually wondering if-”

            “But what if I wasn’t handling my alcohol well?  What would you do?” the woman in black suddenly interrupted.

            “I would take your bottle away from you and make you eat something.”

            “You would take _my_ bottle away from _me_?  That would be a gutsy move, even for you.”

            “Yes!” Garnet’s cheeks flushed slightly from the added comment.  “I would because I care and don’t want to see you drinking yourself into a stupor or worse.”

            Sardonyx let out a short scoff and took another swallow.  The cold silent air floated between them for a moment as Garnet fidgeted with her hands.

            “I wanted to talk to you about something important that has happened to me recently.  To see if you could-”

            “It’s always about you,” the archduchess grumbled as she stared out at the dance floor.

            “Excuse me?” came the slightly hurt and confused voice.

            “Sardonyx can you do this?  Sardonyx can you help me with this?  Sardonyx can I come visit you again?  Sardonyx can you comfort me?  Me me me me.  That’s all it is with you,” the archduchess continued, not registering Garnet pulling back from her shocking words.  “What if I needed help or comfort for a change?  Could I rely on you to dry my tears or to house me in your manor for days on end?”

            “Of course!  You’re more than welcome-”

            “Yet you haven’t!  It always has to be your needs that are taken care of.  Ever since the beginning I’ve done my best to be there for you and this is how you treat me?  When I needed you the most where were you?”  Sardonyx stood to face her friend.

            “Well I-”

            “The funeral, Garnet, where were you during Edward’s funeral?”

            “I was in the Osmington manor,” the duchess solemnly stated.

            “Exactly!” the archduchess threw her hands into the air.  “Hiding away because you were homesick; completely ignoring how much I needed your help for once.”

            “There was no-”

            “Such a self-centered brat you are,” she quickly cut the younger woman off.  “The one time you could actually give instead of take, you refused to.  You’re such a child, always needing to be taken care of.”

            “I was-”

            “No wonder Edward and I never felt like we needed to have any children,” the archduchess continued on.  “With you running around our manor all the time, there was no need.  Granted if we had been completely responsible for raising you, you would’ve turned out better and become someone who could actually help others.”

            Garnet closed her mouth and stared at the marble floor, hands curling into fists.  Any counter statements she had were not even attempted since the duchess knew she would just be talked over again.

            “Always running, always hiding.  From the very first day we met until just now.  You don’t fight, you don’t stand up for yourself.  Instead you expect others to come to your defense at a moment’s notice.”  Sardonyx could see the pain in her friend’s eyes.  She didn’t want to stop, no, she wanted Garnet to hurt just like she was hurting.  “If you had one inch of a backbone you wouldn’t be in the situation you are in now with Ms. Holly running the Osmington manor and Terrance leaving you behind on all of his trips.  If you sincerely wanted to see your parents then you would have made sure they took you one of those many times they traveled to Tanzania.  Instead you just came over to my house and cried about it every single time,” Hazelnut eyes were dramatically rolled.

            Full lips were pulled down into a frown as tears started to form in the corner of the duchess’s brown eyes.  A shaky breath was exhaled as Garnet tried to calm the swarm of emotions stirring inside of her.

            “You know nothing about my situation,” came the low whisper as Sardonyx had paused to take another sip from her nearly empty glass.

            “Oh please speak up, I can barely hear you.  No wonder it’s so easy for the Collingwoods to silence you.”

            “I SAID that you know nothing about my situation,” Garnet firmly stated, loud enough that the archduchess blinked.

            The sentence echoed throughout the great hall for a couple of seconds.

            “That I do.  You were given by your parents into an arranged marriage for business opportunities on both sides.  You were given a first-rate education and you had a husband until you lost his affection and he chased after others.”

            Brown eyes went from hurt and sad to burning with fire in an instant.

            “I was KIDNAPPED!  I was RIPPED from my bed in the dead of NIGHT!  For a whole WEEK I was kept tied up and barely fed while every pale faced monster around me leered and made gestures with their weapons at me!  I didn’t see my mothers again until I was brought to the meeting between them and Lord Collingwood.  Only to THEN learn that I was going to be taken to England to become this monster’s son’s WIFE!  It was the best my mothers were able to fight for in the given circumstances.  They lost their land so it could be GUTTED for the rocks buried in it.  And they lost ME to ensure that they NEVER fought back AGAIN!  It wasn’t a business transaction that benefitted both sides.  It wasn’t a WILLING decision on my mothers’ end.  It was a desperate final attempt to ensure I wasn’t brought to England as a SLAVE!”  Garnet took a deep breath.  “I CANNOT GO VISIT THEM!  IT IS FORBIDDEN!  Every time I tried to speak up or out I was struck.  Every time I put one toe out of line or messed up my practiced answers I was shut in my room for days!  Every time a trip is made to Tanzania I am guarded 24/7 until the boat has left to ensure I NEVER GET TO SEE MY MOTHERS AGAIN!  And to add on top of all of that, the man I was forced to marry and tried to learn how to love got tired of me after a year and chased after virtually any other woman!  I HAVE NOTHING HERE!  I was STRIPPED of everything I was so I could be turned into their glorified HOSTAGE!  I am SURROUNDED by strangers and my kidnappers except for YOU and the FEW servants in our two households that do not detest my very EXISTENCE!  THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD HAVE DONE TO CHANGE ANY OF THAT!”

            Slowly the enraged words finished bouncing around the large room and faded away.  The two women stared at each other for a few tense moments as deafening silence filled the cold air between them.  Tears streamed down Garnet’s cheeks, her face flushed with anger.

            “And that is why you are a coward,” Sardonyx sneered.

            The duchess opened her mouth, dumbfounded.

            “You never once in all of that fought for yourself, you just let everyone else do and change everything.  Your mothers, Lord Osmington, Terrance, me.  And that’s all you’ll ever do.  You’ll hide behind and lean on those who will act because you are too afraid to stand on your own,” Sardonyx waved her hand into the air to emphasize her point.  “Even with Pearl you’re a coward.  Despite that you’re such a frustrated lesbian practically begging for her affection, you’re too scared to put up the fight to have anything with her.  Instead you’ve come running to me for help.”

            Garnet’s eyes snapped up to look into Sardonyx’s, shock evident in the brown irises.

            “Don’t be so surprised, it’s so painfully obvious what has been going on between you two,” Hazelnut eyes rolled dramatically once again.  “And you were probably coming in to talk to me about how best to respond to whatever thing Pearl has done now?  Has it ever occurred to you to think for yourself?”

            The duchess looked away, closing her eyes for a brief moment.  A shuddering breath was let out almost as if she had been physically punched in the gut.

            “You said-you said you would never hurt me.  You said that I could always come to you for help.  You said that I could tell you anything.”

            It looked as if Garnet was struggling to stand as her knees wobbled underneath her nightgown.  Cold, brown eyes, with tears still leaking from them, looked right into hazelnut orbs.

            “If I am a coward, then you’re a liar.”

            Sardonyx pulled back for a split second.  She was about to retort with how ridiculous of a statement that was when Garnet beat her to the punch.

            “You can lie to yourself all you want,” her throat bobs as she swallows, preparing for what she is going to say next, “but Edward is never coming back.”

            A swift lungful of air was sucked in.  Tears stung in the corner of the archduchess’s eyes.  Garnet maintained the eye contact for a few more seconds before turning and running.  Sardonyx watched as the younger woman crossed the large dance floor, her internal rage increasing with every step Garnet took.

            “GO! RUN! HIDE AWAY!” the archduchess’s voice chased after the shrinking figure.

            Panicked hands fumbled with the doorknob.

            “DO WHAT YOU’VE ALWAYS DONE YOU COWARD!”

            Finally, the door was jerked open and Garnet continued to flee.

            “SEE?  You ARE a COWARD,” Sardonyx continued to shout after the duchess as she sat back down in her chair and filled up her glass.  “You couldn’t even stay and face the consequences of your own words!”  A long sip was pulled from the glass.  “A COWARD that only thinks of HERSELF!”

           

            Dark hallways were blurred by the tears clouding her vision.  Sardonyx’s voice could still be heard echoing throughout the manor.  Fingers tried in vain to wipe the rivers of liquid away as she sprinted through the empty manor.  Loud, ugly sobs jumped past her lips, mixed in with her gasps for air as her throat began to constrict, making it harder to breathe.  But she didn’t stop.  No, she couldn’t stop, not until she was in the safety of her room.  Socked feet slapped against the hard stone and then began to slide when Garnet took a sharp turn.  Arms flailed about successfully steadying herself.  The end was just a few doors away, she could make it.  The doorknob was roughly turned and the door was flung open as soon as the latch had been pulled back.  Garnet swiftly closed the door behind her before she launched herself onto the top of her bed.  Arms wrapped around her head in an attempt to hide her agony and shame.  She was a coward.  Her actions just now proved it even further.  Shoulders trembled as her cries were muffled by the comforter she had pressed her face into.  Tears continued to fall until Garnet finally fell asleep.

 

            Yellow light seeped out onto the marble floor through the gap between the bottom of the door and the stone.  Bismuth rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily, she thought she had extinguished all of the lights in there, but evidently, she had missed one.  With a creak the door opened and the chef walked in.  Grey eyes widened when they fell on the sight before her.  Pearl was sitting at the preparation table with a teacup daintily held between her thumb, pointer, and middle fingers, softly blowing on it.  Bismuth’s gaze then wandered to the pale woman’s flushed cheeks and the bottle of wine sitting on the table.

            “You’re drinking cooking wine in a teacup?” the woman with dreadlocks stated in disbelief.

            “What of it?”

            “How…” fingers massaged her forehead.  “How many cups have you had?”

            “Jus’ one.”

            “Including that one?”

            “Noooo…”

            “Well that’s all you’re gonna have,” Bismuth grabbed the bottle before Pearl could object and put it away.

            Bloodshot, light blue eyes glared at her as she sipped on her cup of wine.

            “Lord knows you can’t handle your liquor.” The cook pulled up a chair and sat down next to the drinking woman.  “What’s eating you?”

            “Nothinggg…!”

            “M-hm.”

            She waited, it was only a matter of time.

            “I kissed Lady Garnet,” Pearl spoke up a minute later.

            “What?” That genuinely surprised Bismuth, she wanted Pearl to say it again so that she would know she hadn’t been hearing things.

            “I kissed Lady Garnet on the mouth annnnnnd with my tongue.”

            “OK OK,” Bismuth waved her hands, “I don’t need the full details, just the basics.  You kissed her or she kissed you?”

            “Technicallyyyy…she kissed me first and then I…continued it.”

            “Alright, and now you’re drinking to celebrate?”

            Pearl whirled to face her, the wine in her teacup precariously sloshing around.  “No!” she slurred a moment later.

            “Then why are you?”

            “Do you have…idea what could happen to me for messing around wiiith…a duchess?  It would be my head!”

            “True,” Bismuth nodded.  “Have you two talked?  Or did you both just kiss?” Bismuth pushed.

            “We talked…after we…”

            “That’s good, how did that conversation go?”

            “I told her she was prettyyyy and how much I wanted to kiss her…  Then she said she had wanted to kiss me too.”

            “But now you’re in here drinking.  Have you two talked, or kissed, since then?”

            “Nooo…she’s tried to talk to me, but I…rannn away.”

            Bismuth raised an eyebrow up in disbelief.  “Then you need to woman up, stop running away, and talk to her!”

            “What?!” Pearl pulled back.  “I can’t-”

            “You care about her right?”

            The pale woman nodded.

            “You’re attracted to her right?”

            Another nod.

            “And she kissed you and obviously welcomed you to continue.”

            Another nod.

            “So the next time you see her, you two need to talk.  Clear the air.  If it was a onetime thing then that’s what it was.  But if she wants more…do you want to give that potential up so quickly?”

            Pearl shook her head, but then paused as her eyes refocused on her friend.  It took a couple of moments before she responded.

            “But there’s no way…she’d could be…!  I’m just a lowly, lesbian servant!  She’s married and is a duchess!”

            The cook just stared at Pearl.  “In an arranged marriage to a man who has had a mistress for quite some time.  And she has over the past few times done things that indicated interest towards you.”

            “It’s too risky!”

            “That’s your call,” Bismuth sighed as she stood up.  “I can’t tell you what to do Pearl, but if I were you, I wouldn’t give up so quickly.”

            The pale woman just stared down into her teacup.

            “But you can decide that later.  Finish up your ‘tea’ and get outta my kitchen, it’s lights out and you need your sleep.”

            Pearl quickly swallowed the remaining liquid and stood up on wobbly legs.  The burly woman scooped the teacup from thin fingers before it got dropped.  The item was wiped out and set to the side to be cleaned the next morning.  Bismuth extinguished the oil lamp and set a steadying hand on the drunken servant’s shoulder.

            “Let’s get you to your room,” came the heavy sigh.

           

            A hollow reflection stared back at the duchess in the grey, early morning light as she looked over herself in the mirror.  Bloodshot eyes with bags underneath blinked once.  There were no more tears to cry, despite the agony she was still in, none would come.  Her life was as much of a mess internally as she looked externally.  Pearl didn’t want to talk to her and regretted kissing her.  Sardonyx was not only sick of having her around, but was extremely upset at her for being such a selfish friend.

_A friend._

            Came the internal scoff.

_More like a coward.  A selfish brat._

            To top it all off she had lost control and spilled the truth about what it was like to live with the Collingwoods and the deals made surrounding her being taken to England.  A hand reached up to tuck a stray dreadlock into her bun.  The lock just fell back to where it was before as the haphazardly made up bun could barely hold itself together let alone another addition.  Wrinkles adorned her dress.  There was no need for assistance from anyone, especially with getting into this simple gown and packing her minimal bags.  Swollen eyes examined her grey attire, unkempt hair, and exhausted face.

_How unsightly and unladylike, Holly will have a fit when she sees me like this._

            Ironically the thought of her governess getting mad at her and delivering another one of her long-winded lectures seemed like a piece of cake in comparison to what Garnet was already going through.  The ache that had settled into her chest early last night had only grown.  Fingers gently rubbed the white, folded square of fabric between them.  The dark woman’s frown deepening as she traced the initials set into the corner of the handkerchief.  “PS”.  It was a mistake.  Being on the polo team was a mistake.  She only made it so much easier for Sugilite to win.  They would have been much better off with Rainbow Quartz or Rose playing.  Kissing Pearl was a mistake.  The passionate moment between them only destroyed the fragile friendship and affection they had towards each other.  It was likely that she would never speak to or see Pearl again.  Talking to Sardonyx about her selfish concerns was a mistake.  Her friend finally let loose all of those hidden opinions of her, calling her out for her inaction and heavy reliance on others.  And she in turn had shouted right back, lashing out from the pain of being betrayed.  She had even said the one thing that probably hurt Sardonyx most of all.  The whole trip was a mistake and should have never happened.  Garnet had overstayed her welcome and now it was time for her to leave.  Her bags were packed, now all she needed to do was carry them out to the carriage that would be arriving soon.

            Brown eyes stared at the handkerchief longingly.  It was brought up to her face where she breathed in its scent.  She couldn’t smell anything.  Legs slowly took the necessary number of steps to walk to the nightstand.  The handkerchief was set in the same place she had taken it from a couple months ago.  Hopefully it would find its way back to its rightful owner.  Garnet rotated to face her door.  It was time for her to leave and to take care of herself for a change instead of relying on others to help her.  Dull eyes glanced at the small wicker basket used for collecting trash.  Upon waking up, she had attempted to write an apology to Sardonyx for the things she had said and for her selfishness in their friendship.  However, it was just a wasted effort as she was unable to form an acceptable note as her whirlwind of emotions pulled her mind this way and that.  Even her invitation for Sardonyx to visit her at the Osmington manor seemed fake.  The piece of paper now lay torn to shreds in the bottom of the trash basket.  With a heavy exhale, Garnet rolled her shoulders back and stood tall.  She shouldn’t waste any more time.  The longer she delayed the higher chance she would run into anyone.  Just the thought of seeing Sardonyx or even Pearl made her stomach twist into a bunch of knots.  Hands grasped the two suitcases and feet gradually made her way to the door.  Heeled boots barely made any noise aside from the soft clicking against the marble as the duchess walked towards the entrance.  The sound reverberated throughout the sleepy manor.  She was like a ghost floating down the halls; mournfully haunting the place that had once been like a home to her.

 

            The early morning chill bit through her uniform, making her shiver.  Hands were rubbed against her arms in an attempt to generate some form of heat.  Pearl then reached up and massaged her temples.  She was grateful Bismuth had found and taken the wine away from her so quickly, otherwise her headache would have been a lot worse.  With a huff, the servant continued on her way.  Lady Garnet was sure to be up early this morning as she had heard the carriage would be coming soon.  This was her chance to speak with the duchess and clear the air just like her friend had suggested.  While the idea was terrifying, Pearl held onto the hope that Lady Garnet would still be up for talking while she helped her get ready for the day.  A particle of concern ate away at the back of her mind.  Outright avoiding the woman the day prior was sure to make things a little more difficult than if she had just talked when asked to.

            _I’ll be able to sort it out.  Lady Garnet is very understanding and compassionate._

           

            Garnet was getting closer the entrance of the manor, she could feel it in the cold air that brushed across her swollen face.  In just a few more hallways she would be on her way home without having disturbed anyone.  As her feet reached the last step of Sardonyx’s ornamented stairs, she could hear the clickity-clack of shoes coming in her direction.  Her griped tightened around the handles of her handbags, as a sudden urge to run hit her system.  Brown eyes looked in the direction of the entrance and in a split second she calculated that maybe she could avoid whoever it was by just walking a little faster.  As soon as she started to quicken her pace, she heard Sardonyx’s voice in her head:

_Run you coward._

            Sore legs fumbled, forcing her to stop before she ended up falling and making an even bigger fool of herself in her already distasteful state.  Her mind started to scream that if she didn’t start to walk again she would be caught!  It already hurt so much to still be here!  She had to run away before things would get worse!

            Garnet tried uselessly to calm herself down, but all she could think of was the sound of the slowing footsteps as they got closer to her position. She knew whoever it was had already seen her.  Brown eyes were shut tight in an attempt to deny the reality of what was happening. The duchess tried to even her breathing once again.  She could feel her heart rate slowing as the last step echoed through the halls.

            “Lady Garnet?” asked the sweet voice of the one servant she knew too well by now.

_Oh no…_

            She felt her throat twisting into a knot.

_…Pearl…_

            Just thinking the servant's name caused all the hurt she felt from last night to wash over her yet again.  The rejection.  The fight.  The pain.  And there it was again creeping up her spine, the urge to run away.  To run away from the pain.  She opened her eyes and kept them glued in the direction of the entrance and her escape.  Maybe if she just kept walking like nothing happened, she wouldn't have to face Pearl.  Maybe it would seem like she didn’t hear Pearl at all.

_Coward._

            But this time, it wasn’t Sardonyx’s voice in her head calling her a coward.  No.  It was her own.  The duchess gritted her teeth.  She couldn’t continue to act like this.  No.  Pearl deserved more than this.  With that thought in mind, Garnet slowly turned her face towards the servant.  Tired deep brown eyes meeting blue concerned ones.  Not even a second later, Garnet felt like a sword just went through her body, because at that moment, Pearl was standing not so far away from her, hands tight together, and in the exact same spot the very first time they formally met.

_Oh the irony…_

            Words died in her mouth, she couldn't move, she couldn’t speak.  All she could do was look into those blue orbs as their whole history played back in her mind like a sad symphony, draining the duchess of every glimpse of happiness she felt from their beginning to their last couple of moments until she had nothing left to feel. The duchess’s breathing evened.  Her heart rate soon followed suit.  Garnet blinked once, twice, not used to the hollow feeling spreading throughout her veins.  She tipped her head towards Pearl in a formal goodbye and returned to walk towards the entrance.  Step by step she felt the numbness taking over her body as she walked through the halls like a ghost.  Nothing hurt anymore.  Nothing.  There was nothing left to feel anymore.

 

            Pearl noticed the ever so slight bow of the duchess’s head before she turned and continued on her journey towards the entrance.

_A goodbye…_

            Light blue eyes rotated in her skull as they watched the woman steadily disappear as she walked farther away.  She had not needed any help to get ready.  She had already packed.  She was leaving.  The urgency to stop Lady Garnet and talk to her screamed at Pearl so loudly it froze her entire body and made her mind shout out with a multitude of voices.

            _Move!_

_My legs won’t!_

_MOVE!_

_I-I can’t!_

Hands began to quake as the pale servant’s breathing too increased.  The sounds of Lady Garnet’s footsteps had long since faded away.

            _She’s leaving!_

_MOVE!_

Pearl forced herself to swallow, her parched throat resisting the action.  Eyes blinked once.

            _If she leaves you’ll never get the chance to be with her!  Everything you two shared until now will be for naught!_

Fire lit through the pale woman’s veins, she couldn’t let that happen.  She didn’t want that to happen.  A foot shifted to the side and the other followed with some additional force.  Pearl stumbled slightly as she turned around to chase after the duchess; her shoes loudly clacking against the stone.  Eyebrows were pulled together as the thin servant focused and began to run.  With each stride she moved faster and faster.  Surely she would reach the duchess in no time.  However, panic grew as she was approaching the entrance, but had yet to catch up with Lady Garnet.  Pearl stopped right in front of the entrance, the soles of her shoes screeching in response.  The duchess was already out the door.  Hands violently trembled as she reached for the doorknob.  Pearl’s first attempt to operate the simple mechanism failed as her hand jumped off.

            _Grab it!_

            _Open it!_

            _Move!_

            _I have to talk to her!_

            The crack of a whip sailed through the air just as the large door was opened.  Three quick steps were taken so the pale servant was standing outside.  Lady Garnet’s carriage was already leaving the loop in front of the manor and making its way down the long road.

            _No…_

            Pearl stumbled down a couple of granite steps as she reached out with her hand.

            _This can’t be!_

            The team of horses and the black box they were pulling faded into the horizon.  Pearl was too late.  Lady Garnet was gone and there was no event in the foreseeable future that indicated they would ever have a chance to speak again.  The thin woman’s gut clenched.

            _What have I done?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fairy tale comes crashing down as reality is brought back to a sharp focus through Sardonyx's grief, the risky relationship between the duchess and servant, and Garnet's situation.
> 
> Also Dokirosi really helped me out on this chapter and even wrote a part of it! The whole scene with Garnet leaving Sardonyx's manor and running into Pearl were her words!
> 
> Despite how sad this chapter is, I still laugh at the mental image of Pearl drinking cooking wine out of a tea cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again so much Dokirosi for letting me write this idea of yours and for collaborating with me!  
> This is the link to the first chapter posting and the fantastic art by Dokirosi (https://thetruthampere.tumblr.com/post/164388008723/its-finally-here-thank-you-all-for-your)  
> Unrequited is my awesome beta reader for this story and I am super lucky and grateful to have their help!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Courtship and Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231510) by [Trixxster103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103)




End file.
